


He'll Play You Like A Song

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: When Patrick agrees to tour in the back of a beat-up van, it’s mainly because he’s gotten a hold of some heat suppressants. When Pete throws them out the window it all starts to go downhill. Patrick is the awkward, self-conscious, omega and Pete is the cool older alpha. He doesn’t know how he fits into Pete’s life besides being his halfway decent lead singer. But when Patrick finds himself dealing with a heat in some shady motel room, he finds more clarity than he thought possible.





	1. Play You Well

Patrick hadn’t even woken up yet, that was the thing. He wasn’t out cold but he hadn’t decided to wake up either. He was still in that half-asleep state when Pete’s sharp words pulled him completely out of his sleep and into the world of the conscious. “Are you on drugs? Don’t fucking lie to me, Patrick,” Pete snapped, nudging him roughly. What a wonderful way to wake up.  
  
“What, drugs…am I what?” Patrick mumbled, forcing his eyes open. Of course, the moment he did he was greeted by Pete’s light brown ones only inches away. They were usually warm and full of excitement. Today though they were nearly cold. “What are you talking about?” Patrick asked again, trying to force his brain to catch up with everything.  
  
“I said. Are. You. On. drugs?” Pete asked again, punctuating each word carefully so the other couldn’t misunderstand. Pete was an alpha and he usually took the place as the unofficial leader of the group.  
  
Patrick was an omega who was currently struggling to understand what was happening. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes again and wincing at Pete’s proximity. “Don’t lie to me, man. Went to borrow some socks out of your bag, found these. The fuck is this?” The alpha asked, holding up a very familiar looking orange pill bottle.  
  
Pete wasn’t using his alpha voice yet but Patrick could tell he was getting closer to the right tone. He’d known Pete Wentz for a while now and not once had he used that voice with him. He hadn’t even gotten close. But now the alpha’s voice was somewhat frightening and intimidating. Instantly Patrick resented it. Pete wasn’t his alpha, what gave him the right to question anything he did?  
  
“You should ask before you go through somebody’s stuff,” Patrick spat, trying to make himself seem…less afraid then he was. He’d fallen asleep in the back of the van. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately and his body finally insisted that he pass out. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but it couldn’t have been more than a couple hours.  
  
“Explain what this is!” Pete barked out, getting in Patrick’s face once again. The omega instantly felt an urgency to submit. Pete was mad, he’d never seen him so pissed before. If he submitted, he might be forgiven faster. Patrick had to use all his energy and will power on not baring his neck for Pete. He couldn’t keep his eyes from shifting to the floor of the van though. He might have been giving off a frantic and nervous scent.  
  
“Stop yelling at him!” Joe huffed, making his presence known. “You’re not making this any better, you’re not his alpha, dude!” Finally, somebody understood. Usually Joe wasn’t the first one to understand anything but thank God he got it this time.  
  
“Stay out of it Trohman,” Pete growled, sending the beta a look of annoyance. “Unless you want me to assume you know something about this?”  
  
“Pete, that’s enough,” Andy sighed from the front seat, finally deciding that it was time to intervene. “Patrick, you know if something’s wrong you can talk to us. If it’s just too much pressure we can skip a few shows, maybe go home early if we have to.”  
  
“What is it, Xanax…tabs, Ritalin?” Pete asked, ignoring the other alpha’s approach. Instead he was shaking the bottle at Patrick, his eyes narrowed and a near snarl on his face. Joe had joined in on the yelling from the middle row of seats and Pete was closing in on him.  
  
“They’re heat suppressants,” Patrick said, his voice just above a whisper. This time he wasn’t able to stop himself from submitting more fully. He titled his head and kept his eyes off Pete’s. Patrick wasn’t good at dealing with alphas and Pete was starting to scare him. “I’m not on drugs…not the kind that get you high alright?”  
  
He could almost feel the atmosphere lose its tension. He could hear Andy sighing in relief from the driver’s seat, clearly glad he didn’t have to deal with a drug addicted teenaged omega. Joe had mumbled something along the lines of ‘told you so, asshole,’ before slumping back down in his seat.  
  
Pete on the other hand hadn’t backed up and his expression had only lightened a bit.  
  
“You know those aren’t good for you. They eventually stop working and they fuck with your hormones,” his tone softening just enough for Patrick to relax. “You get immune to them and your heats get stronger,”   
  
“What do you want me to do, huh? Did you even think about what would happen when I had a heat?” Patrick asked, his voice a low hiss now.  At least he felt like could look Pete in the eyes again. “I can’t play shows when my heat hits, I can’t…be trusted to stay in the van, I can’t be around alphas…what the hell am I meant to do?” To be fair, it was a good question.  
  
Heat suppressants played a big part in Patrick saying yes to this whole mini tour thing.  Not to mention the fact that he had to lie to his mom about being back before his heat. But he was the only one who had to think about that kind of thing…that little flaw in his biology. He shook his head and sent Pete another glare. Partly for even talking to him about his heat, partly for thinking he was on drugs, and partly for waking him up.  
  
“You aren’t eighteen, how’d get them?” Pete deadpanned while Joe groaned loudly from the middle row.  
  
“Pete just drop it, he’s not fucking up so just let him be,” the beta said, trying to defend Patrick from the alpha the best he could.  
  
“No, it’s still not okay! His ass bought them off the street. Gotta be older than eighteen to get a prescription. Yeah they stop a heat but they screw your hormones up, they fuck up how your biology works. Heats come back worse and if he pops them every day they’ll stop working all together in a couple years. I thought you smelt off,” Pete frowned, shaking his head and sending Patrick a disappointed look.  
  
He didn’t want to feel ashamed that an alpha was upset with him. He didn’t want his biology to react the way it did. Fuck being an omega. Patrick ducked his head again so that he could keep avoiding Pete’s gaze. God, why did Pete have to make it so hard to live sometimes? “You wouldn’t get it, you’re an alpha,” he mumbled bitterly.  
  
Everyone seemed to get quite at Patrick’s statement. He knew this _‘let’s go tour around the east’_ idea was going to go south real quick. How could it not? Two alphas, a beta, and an omega stuck in a van with each other for fifteen hours a day? He was surprised that they had made it this far.  
  
If he was a beta he wouldn’t be having this problem at all. Hell, if he was an alpha it would be even better. Pete would actually respect him and everyone would like him for more than just his voice. They’d all make fun of heats and things would be awesome.  
  
Maybe it just Patrick’s self-depreciating thoughts but damn it was hard sometimes. He wanted this band thing to work out more than anything. But sometimes it felt like he couldn’t relate with anyone.  
  
 Joe was always trying to defend him. Mainly because sometimes it was _‘Joe and Patrick’_ and then _‘Andy and Pete,’_ biology forcing them to be on each other’s sides. Or team _Not-an-Alpha._ And then of course the two alphas were always paired up. Even if Andy was an activist and a pacifist and Pete, was for the most part, sensitive and deep.  
  
“Does your mom know?” Pete finally asked as he examined the pill bottle in his hand. He already knew the answer to that one.  
  
Patrick silently shook his head.  
  
“You’re sixteen,” He said, not a question but a statement.  
  
Patrick sighed but nodded in agreement.  
  
“Alright this is what we’re going to do,” Pete said loudly enough to get Andy and Joe’s attention. “When Patrick goes into heat, we get two rooms. It’ll be Andy and me and Patrick and Joe. We’ll just have to pay the money and accommodate him.” There they go pairing up again.  
  
Patrick could feel his face heating up. This was what he’d been afraid of. The band having to cancel shows for him, having to spend more money on motels just so he could stay put for a couple days, and of course Pete talking about his heat because that was embarrassing and something he didn’t want to talk about with any of them.  
  
He hid his face in his hands while Andy and Joe mumbled their agreements. Pete nodded before rolling down his window. “And these are getting thrown the fuck out.” Before anybody could stop him, he was tossing the orange bottle out of the window and onto the busy highway.  
  
Patrick just stared at him, his mouth hanging open in slight shock.  
  
A collective, “That wasn’t really your decision to make, Pete,” And “The fuck is wrong with you?!” Could be heard from the front of the van but Patrick didn’t have it in him to be angry. The last couple of shows had worn him out and he just wasn’t in the mood.  
  
“I’m going back to sleep,” he sighed before flopping back down onto the van floor and dragging the blankets around him. “Wake me up when we get to the venue.”  
  
And that was it. End of the situation. Or at least he thought it was.  Turns out it was only the very beginning.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until after the show that him and Pete talked again. Which was somewhat of a long time seeing as how in the van there is always a constant chatter between everyone.  
  
The show was alright, kids were jumping along to the beat and Patrick didn’t mess up any words. He still got nervous but he was walking off stage with the knowledge that it wasn’t terrible.  
  
He went to grab a bottle of water and that was when Pete approached him again. He was sweaty and his hair was mused, Patrick knew he probably didn’t look much better. He gave him a smile before stepping closer. “I wasn’t cool back in the van was I?” He asked.  
  
Now it wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ friends with Pete. They just weren’t exactly close; it was more of a professional bandmate relationship. They all liked each other but he’d known Joe longer and Pete was older and cooler and an alpha. It was a little different.  
  
“What do you mean?” Patrick asked with a weary tone.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry. That got a bit too heated, we’re cool right?” Pete asked, looking hopeful. “I saw those pills and It scared me. I thought the worst...I know you’re too good for that shit and then you said it suppressants and that made me worry…” Pete trailed off.  
  
“I know I’m not your alpha and I wasn’t trying to be an oppressive dick or anything. Those are seriously not good for you though, it’s like cigarettes. I thought I would stop you before you started.”  
  
How could they be like cigarettes though? Because Joe smoked cigarettes and nobody said shit to him. Patrick wasn’t sure what to make of everything Pete was saying.  
  
“I’m really not like that. I don’t get angry, I don’t try and control people, I’m not one of those jock alphas on a power trip you know? I’m only looking out for you, so…don’t be mad?” Pete finished with another one of his famous grins.  
  
Patrick was positive Pete used that smile of his to control people.  
  
Patrick wanted to tell him that he’d just fucked up his tour plan. Those pills were how he was going to make it through without any unwanted incidents. And well, if Pete wasn’t trying to come off as an oppressive dick, he’d already messed that up for himself.  
  
 “Yeah, it’s fine. I understand,” he said despite himself. Blame it on Pete’s smile.  


The alpha’s grin got somehow even wider and he clapped a hand down on the omega’s shoulder. “Alright, glad we’re okay. I’ll see you back at the van, Trick.”  


* * *

It was around midnight when everyone got back to the van, everyone but Pete that is. They’ve decided that instead of trying to take turns driving, they’ll just camp out in the van until morning. Everyone can get a decent sleep and then they’ll head to Wisconsin at about eight.  
  
Patrick is still a little iffy about parking the van around the back of the venue and then sleeping in it. People get weird and they can’t lock the doors until Pete gets back.  
  
Maybe his mom’s fears of him getting abducted and murdered were valid after all?  
  
“I sent him a text, he’ll be back pretty soon. Don’t worry about it,” Joe says around a yawn before sending Patrick a small smile. He thinks that Patrick’s worried look is for Pete’s benefit and not his own. No, he’s got this worried look because he’s pretty sure that somebody is going to sneak into the van before Pete gets back and kill them all.  
  
Andy is in the passenger seat reclined as far back as it’ll go. Joe’s got the middle row of seats and he’s curled up and sleeping peacefully. Which leaves Patrick in the far back with the equipment. It’s probably the best place to sleep if he’s honest. Sure, it gets hot sometimes and you have to squish between amps and a kick pedal but he can stretch out and it’s not as bad as everyone thinks it is.  
  
He’s almost asleep when he hears the door slide open. He was so close to drifting off, he was right there and it’s devastating that he never gets to. At first he’s sure he’s about be dragged out of the van, thrown in the back of a trunk, and then drowned in the lake.  
  
 “Pete, damn it. Ow, watch it” Joe yelps when someone attempts to climb over Joe and into the back with him.  
  
Okay, it’s Pete. And yeah that does make Patrick feel a little better. He won’t die but Pete smells like booze, and sex, and some unfamiliar beta. The omega doesn’t want to smell that all night and he can’t stop from wishing it was Joe or Andy in the back with him.  
  
“Lock the doors, Andy,” Pete says, finally tumbling over the seats and only kneeing Joe in the side once, before dropping roughly down into the back.

“If you’re going to come back at two in the morning you need to be a little more courteous and think about everyone you’re waking up,” Andy grumbles but Patrick hears the click of locks and he sighs softly.  
  
Alright, now he can finally sleep. Even if the alpha next to him reeks.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Pete hums softly before fumbling around and getting comfortable. Patrick considers faking sleep but nobody would be left asleep after all the nose Pete made getting in.  
  
“S’fine,” Patrick mumbles, jolting when he feels the alpha slide up next to him. It was no secret that Pete got cuddly sometimes but it was still surprising when it happened.  
  
 Pete’s somehow found his way under Patrick’s blankets and he’s got an arm around the omega’s waist, his nose pressed into the back of Patrick’s neck.  
  
Patrick’s never spooned with anyone before but he’s almost positive this is how it’s done.  
  
“You smell good,” Pete whispers, his voice low and raspy. Patrick can tell he’s been drinking. He’s not flat out drunk but he’s not stone cold sober either. “All soft and sweet…perfect scent. Omegas always smell better than betas.”

Patrick can smell the beta on him though, he figures that’s why Pete’s even bringing it up.  
  
He’s been with somebody tonight and Patrick doesn’t understand why that upsets him. It shouldn’t. It doesn’t matter who Pete fucks or which beta, omega, or even alpha, he spends his time with.  
  
But why does it sting? Probably because he’s still upset that his heat suppressants got thrown out the window and how Pete’s still _Pete-from-Arma Angelus_ and _Pete-from-Racetraitor_ the cool older alpha and Patrick is just…well the shy omega who nobody knows. And that makes him nervous and it doesn’t help when he’s got Pete pressed up against his back.  
  
 “Better not let Joe hear you say that,” Patrick says, purposely digging a heel into Pete’s calf. If it hurts, the alpha doesn’t voice it. Which is sad because that was kind of the whole point. 

“I’m glad you don’t have an alpha,” Pete mutters as he moves his free hand to Patrick’s hair, running his fingers lightly through it. Patrick wants so badly to hate it but he can’t and he might be leaning into the touch.  
  
“Why is that?” Patrick yawns, letting himself accept Pete’s affections for a little bit. If you can’t beat em (and you can’t beat Pete Wentz) you might as well join em.  
  
“Because they never would have let you come with us, even your mom is crazy for letting you go. I can’t figure out how the hell we talked her into it. An omega like you? Sometimes I don’t want to let you out of my sight,” Pete laughs, nuzzling lightly at Patrick’s neck.  
  
He gasps softly because Pete is scenting him, he’s not sure if the alpha is actively aware of it but he’s doing it and Patrick knows he’s going to smell like Pete for a couple days. His nose his brushing over his gland and he’s doing a good job transferring his alpha scent onto him.  
  
“Pete, go to sleep,” he mumbles. He probably scented that beta too. He’ll probably never see them again and like Patrick, they’ll smell like the bassist for a bit. A bitter reminder of the short night.  
  
It's different in a lot of ways.  
  
Because It’s Patrick he’s falling asleep next to. It’s Patrick he’s cuddling up with, and it’s Patrick, Pete will be waking up with in the morning.  
  
The omega doesn’t know where the possessive jealous streak came from but he’s suddenly very aware of it.  
  
Pete can leave the beta at the show behind but he can’t get away from the lead singer.

* * *

He's too close to his next heat to be wondering off on his own. But he doesn’t need a baby sitter and Joe seems to agree. 

It was Pete who mumbled a _‘watch out for_ him’ in the guitarist’s ear before taking off with some omega. And of course, the beta has his own agenda for tonight and it doesn’t involve watching Patrick who’s a few months older than he is.  
  
“The tour is almost over; we’ve only got a couple more weeks on the road and then it’s back to Chicago. You haven’t had any fun of your own. Pete’s been so far up your ass that you haven’t had the chance to meet anyone,” Joe points out.  
  
 He’s somehow convinced the bar tender to hook them up with a few drinks. Even though they look just as young as they are.  
  
“What do you mean? This whole thing has been fun,” Patrick frowns before taking a sip of his drink. It’s probably a little too girly for him but the vodka still burns his throat and the raspberry flavoring does nothing to hide taste of alcohol.  
  
Joe didn’t waste any time making fun of him for it. 

“No like real fun,” Joe grins before nudging him lightly. “This place has plenty of alphas to pick from. Or Betas if that’s your thing. Don’t let Pete ruin your good time. You deserve to have fun too. _He_ is after all. Lead singer of the band, cute unmated omega? you’re going to do just fine, kid. Call me if you need me but I might not answer,” he laughs before taking off into the crowed.  
  
Once again they had just finished playing a show. They’re hanging out in the small venue for a few more hours, just coming down from the adrenalin of playing. Pete’s taken off somewhere with another omega, Joe’s trying to flirt his way into someone’s heart, and Andy is hanging out with the other bands.  
  
Which leaves Patrick on his own. He knows he’s close to a heat, only a few days off. Joe’s sense of smell isn’t as good as Pete’s though. If it was he might have reconsidered the alpha’s warning.  
  
Patrick, however, is fully convinced that he’s fine. He can take care of himself regardless of what anyone else thinks. Even if he’s only standing around sipping blue raspberry vodka drinks, he’s got everything under control.  
  
"Hey, you were great tonight,” somebody says, making Patrick turn around in question. He didn’t know who else they could be talking to. The second band was about to play, so far they were the only ones who’d been on stage.  
  
“Me?” He asks, not sure who to expect when he turns around.  
  
 The guy is an alpha, he knows that much. Tall but built with dark hair. He’s got a good scent to him and Patrick’s biology is approving already.  
  
“Yeah, were amazing!” The alpha says again. He’s got bright blue eyes and freckles. And he has this genuinely friendly look about him that gives Patrick a sense of easiness. “Where are you guys from?”  
  
He’s not looking for a mate, he’s not interested in being claimed either. Patrick knew he should just thank the guy before leaving to go stand with Andy or something.  
  
Or he could head back to the van even. He convinces himself though that it’s okay just talk for a bit. Joe was right after all. He hadn’t got to have any fun or random hook ups like Pete had. And Pete was taking full advantage of all the omegas who seemed to flock to him.  
  
Patrick _wasn’t_ mated, he wasn’t _claimed_ , and he didn’t belong to anyone but himself. He was free and he should enjoy that. He’s not doing anything wrong.  
  
“We’re from Chicago but we’re doing a small tour. Just traveling to a couple border states. I’m glad you liked it,” Patrick says with a smile before taking another sip.  
  
He wants to play it cool, too look like he’s somewhat interested but not nearly enough. Kind of like Pete. God how does Pete make it look so effortless though? 

“Chicago is great; I’ve been there couple times. The underground music scene is fucking on it,” the alpha says and then extends his hand for Patrick to shake.  
  
He’s nice. At least from what Patrick can gather. He doesn’t feel threatened or like he’s about to be taken advantage of. It’s kind of refreshing to talk to an alpha who doesn’t think they can belittle Patrick. “My name’s David by the way.”  
  
Patrick shakes his hand and gives him another smile. He kind of wonders if David is only saying that because he can smell Patrick. Maybe he can smell how close he is to a heat and he’s trying to draw him in. Patrick isn’t one of those untrusting omegas, the ones that believes that everyone is out to get him. But he is cautious. “I’m Patrick, it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“I was wondering if maybe I could buy you a drink or something…well I mean after you finish that one,” David laughs and motions towards the cup in Patrick’s hand. “I could get you another one of those blue things?”  
  
Again, Patrick is reminded of how juvenile his drink is but hey it tastes good.  
  
Without thinking, Patrick presses the cup to his lips and downs the rest of it, grinning at the alpha afterwards. “Actually I think I just finished it.”  
  
He lets David by him another drink and they stand in the far back, talking about bands and their separate cities. Patrick doesn’t think any city could ever compare to Chicago but he’s open to hearing about Milwaukee. He can’t help but decide that David is interesting. It’s not the worst conversation he’s ever had by far.  
  
Maybe it’s the alcohol or his approaching heat, or both, but he finds that he doesn’t hate it when David leans against him some.  
  
 His voice is lower now, a bit breathier and it feels like he’s talking directly into Patrick’s ear. Which he might be because it’s kind of heard to hear anything over the band. Is it bad that he wants David to invite him back to his house or…fuck…even his car? Even if the back seat of a car is fairly degrading.  
  
“So are you mated to anyone or claimed?” David asks and Patrick likes where this is heading. He might be a little inexperienced but he knows enough to know the direction David is planning on going with this.  
  
“No, nothing like that,” Patrick answers, shaking his head and taking another long sip of his blue stuff. He doesn’t need to ask what David’s status is because he can smell him. He only has the alpha scent about him. It’s just him.  
  
“Oh okay, I just thought I would ask. Because you do kind of have an alpha scent on you. But it’s not…like a mate scent?” David says, nearly stumbling over his words some as he tries to explain to the omega. And fuck its Pete’s scent his picking up on. It had to be from the other night.  
 Patrick swears he could kill the other alpha. The band doesn’t really need a bassist, anyway right?  
“Oh, sorry about that,” Patrick laughs in an attempt to play it off. “It’s just from being in a van with like three other dudes. We’re always crammed in the back together so its…you know-I’m not mated or anything,” Patrick says with a small smile.  
  
“That’s good,” David hums in agreement. “You know you’ve got the best voice I’ve ever heard. And your scent…you smell wonderful,” the alpha says while resting his hand against Patrick’s lower back.  
  
Before Patrick can say anything, he feels a large calloused hand against the back of his neck and he’s being pulled away from the other alpha. “He does, doesn’t he?” God damn it, Pete.  
  
“Hey Trick, who’s your friend here?” Pete asks, his voice verging on something Patrick can’t recognize.  But he’s got that look in his eyes, like he’s about to fucking kill one of them. He wants to shrink away from the alpha but Pete’s hand is keeping him firmly in place. Patrick can’t shake the feeling that he’s in trouble.  
  
“This is David,” Patrick mumbles, his eyes falling to the floor. David’s giving Pete a weary look, like he’s trying to figure out if this is a fight he wants to pick. “We were just talking.”  
  
“Oh yeah, about what? You know I love to talk,” Pete laughs, there’s no humor in it though. Instead his voice is cold and sharp. “So uh David, did you buy my singer here that drink?” Pete asks, using his free hand to point to the plastic cup Patrick’s holding.  
  
“Hey, he’s not claimed. I didn’t see any harm in it,” David frowns, his eyes narrowing some in return. Which of course Pete sees as a challenge.  
  
“Mhm and while you were _‘talking’_ did Trick happen to mention that he’s not old enough to drink yet?” Pete asks, his threatening smile now nothing more than a barring of teeth.  
  
“You’ve got a problem, dude?” David asks and Patrick wants to warm him not to piss Pete off. He wants to plead with him to just walk away.  
  
 Testing Pete is never a good idea. He’s short but Patrick has seen the fights he’s gotten into. He doesn’t think he’s seen the alpha lose one yet.  
  
“I’ve got a couple,” Pete growls, letting go of Patrick only to shuffle the omega behind him. “Since you didn’t know he wasn’t old enough to drink I’m just wondering if you knew that he’s not even old enough for you to legally fuck? Come on, you knew that right?” Pete’s voice is getting louder and along with feeling humiliated Patrick’s also feeling something else. Something deep down and primal likes Pete like this.  
  
At the moment though he’s more concerned about his face heating up with embarrassment and how Pete’s running off his potential hook up.  
  
“He’s sixteen,” the alpha hisses, taking another step closer. “And I could fix that unclaimed issue in a matter of seconds,” Pete says, showing off his teeth in angry snarl once again.  
  
“I don’t want any problems,” David says, shaking his head. “I didn’t know he was that young and I did ask him if he was mated you know…I didn’t know-I don’t want any problems,” David says again, throwing his hands up in defeat before heading off.  
  
 Patrick is somewhat hurt the other didn’t even tell him goodbye. Not that he could blame him though. It probably would have just pissed Pete off even more.  
  
Pete’s only got a couple inches on him but he still somehow manages to look ‘down’ at Patrick. The omega downs the rest of his drink, deciding that he’s going to need it.  
  
 “Why weren’t you with Joe?” Pete asks, a frown fixed on his face. But it’s not the same one he was giving David. This is a new one. A more disappointed one. Like when he found out Patrick was taking suppressants.  
  
Fuck, why does Patrick always find himself in trouble with Pete? Why is the older alpha always upset with him, and why is it so hard to do anything right by him?   
  
“I don’t need a baby sitter,” Patrick says dryly, taking a step away from the alpha. Pete only follows though. “Joe’s not my alpha and neither are you. I can take care of myself.”  
  
“Clearly,” Pete scoffs, grabbing a hold of Patrick’s shirt and pulling him in closer. Patrick let’s out a small whimper, his eyes widening as he stares back at the alpha. He knows Pete won’t hurt him but he’s not use to being man handled.  
  
If he wasn’t so shocked, he might have thought about throwing a punch. Pete leans in and presses his nose against the omega’s neck, inhaling deeply and growling again. When he pulls back Patrick wonders if it’s just the lightening or if his pupils are slightly blown.  
  
 “You smell like heat. You’ve been wondering around alone in a place full of alphas, unclaimed, and smelling like heat. Oh, but you’re doing a good job taking care of yourself. Come on, we’re leaving,” Pete huffs before taking Patrick’s hand and leading him across the building to the exit. Patrick can’t help but note Pete’s not dragging him or being rough, he’s just guiding him around the crowd and keeping him close.  
  
“You were meant to be watching him!” Pete yells once everyone is back at the van.  Patrick had been trying to stay calm and collected. He knows he’s only got a few hours left before his body actually enters a heat cycle and he’s not feeling himself.  
  
He’s not as clear headed as he usually is and everything still feels a bit far away. Like when you take an allergy pill and everything is a shade of hazy.  
  
“He didn’t need to be watched! He’s perfectly capable of handling himself and he’s older than I am. If I’m watching Patrick, who the fuck is going to watch me? I could be off getting into so much trouble; I could get stolen or something!” Joe complained loudly.  
  
“Stolen?” Pete frowns as he climbs into the back to once again sit with Patrick. “Joe they would bring you back so fast. They couldn’t afford all the weed and potato chips you go through,” Pete sighs. He’s still pissed but he’s not exactly in the mood to fight with everybody.  
  
“Pete, don’t worry about it. Everything is fine, Patrick is fine, Joe’s not stolen, you just need to relax,” Andy says from the passenger seat.  
  
They’re camping out again, saving the money they got from the gig for the next few days. They’re going to need it if they want two motel rooms. Patrick feels guilty and he wants to remind Pete that they wouldn’t have to pay for both if somebody hadn’t thrown his pills out the window.  
  
“ _Somebody_ has to be responsible around here,” Pete huffs, trying to adjust his place in the back. They’ve got covers and pillows. It would almost be comfortable if wasn’t for it being the back of a van.  
  
“Responsible?” Andy snorts. “Yeah, okay well, I wouldn’t worry cause you’re not the responsible one.” No, everybody knows that title goes to Andy. Sometimes Patrick. But Joe and Pete are at the bottom of the responsible totem pole. “Besides, you weren’t exactly _‘watching’_ him either were you?” Andy says, turning around in his seat and sending the other alpha a knowing look.  
  
“Oh he was watching somebody but it wasn’t Patrick,” Joe laughs, flopping down into his little middle row make shift bed.  
  
“Then why was I the only person that noticed him getting talked up by some alpha? They’re all the fucking same you know? Always trying to sleep with somebody in the band,” Pete scoffs. But nobody says anything about how that’s usually a good thing for _him_. “They’ll play you like a song.”  
  
Patrick’s officially had it. Not only did it hurt that everyone seemed to think that just because he was an omega he needed to be taken care or watched out for.  
  
Nobody in his family was an alpha. Patrick had gone sixteen years without needing an alpha hovering over him and today was no different. It made his chest ache when he knew everyone thought differently, thought that he wasn’t as good as a beta or an alpha.  
  
And it hurt that Pete had even made that comment. It made him feel like nobody would want him for who he was. No, the guy had only wanted to sleep with him because he was in the band. Because he was an omega close to heat and he had great chances. Right or not, Patrick was done with it all.  
  
He whipped around, grabbed onto the edge of Joe’s seat, and felt himself start to come undone. “If one more person says I need to be watched, I’ll fucking quit,” Patrick snarled, gripping so tightly to the seats that his knuckles started to turn white.  
  
Everyone went silent, Andy slowly turning around in his seat again to look at the omega and Joe forcing himself to sit up and do the same.  
  
“I’m not a ten-year-old and I’m not stupid, I mean it. If one more person says some shit about keeping an eye on me, I’ll leave. I’ll quit and I won’t ever talk to any of you again,” Patrick spat. “You guys treat me like I couldn’t possibly take care of myself. Just because I’m an omega I must be fucking useless right? Nobody takes me seriously. One more fucking word and I’m done for good. I’ll get my ass back to Chicago before morning, I mean it. Swear to God.”  
  
Nobody said anything. Joe was giving him a nervous look, close to fearful. Andy was staring back with a worried expression but Pete’s reaction was the best.  
  
He stared at Patrick owlishly, his mouth slack and hanging open in shock. Patrick could see the gears turning in his head, watching as he opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say.  
  
Okay so maybe he’d went a little too far. Threatening to quit the band was like threatening to murder Pete’s entire family in their sleep. But how else was he going to get them to listen?  
  
Half the time he wondered if they only wanted him around to sing. And it hurt. He just wanted to know he was more than just a voice. To them at least. He didn’t care about anyone else but if they thought he was worth something he might actually be alright.  
  
“Um. Okay-fuck…” Pete started, his eyes still holding that disbelief as he spoke. Leave it to him to feel like he needed to say something after that furious tangent. Patrick had just told him not to say anything and the first thing the alpha wants to do is make some kind of unofficial-official band announcement. “Alright, uh, I think what Trick is trying to say…is that we um…” he trailed off, glancing nervously at the omega before continuing. “Is that we need to be more respectful and stop shit talking?”  
  
Bless Pete’s heart because he was trying so hard but did he really need to translate that for everyone?  
  
The omega ran hand over his face and sighed heavily. He was never going to quit but he wouldn’t tell Pete that. He was looking terrified about the prospect but Patrick figured the alpha needed to be at least a little afraid. Even so the band was the only place he felt like he really belonged.  
  
The van falls into a thick strange silence before Patrick finally speaks up again.  
  
 “Andy, can we go to McDonalds? I’m really hungry,” Patrick finally asked with a tone of exhaustion as he flopped down in the back.  
  
“Yeah sure, man. I think we could all use something to eat,” Andy said as he climbed over the console and into the driver’s side. The small chatter starts up again and Patrick assumes they have all come to an understanding.  
  
But Patrick had a bad habit of assuming things. 

* * *

Later, when the van smelled like French fries and there were fast food bags littering the floor, Pete made the brave move of pulling Patrick into his side.  
  
He’d been doing that a lot lately but it was still a novelty to the omega. “I’m sorry, Patrick,” he sighed softly. They were sharing a blanket again and this time the alpha had Patrick nestled against his side comfortably. “Please don’t leave the band,” Pete whispered.  
  
Before he could answer Pete had pressed his nose into his hair and inhaled softly. “I know I’m a fuck up but we’re nothing without you,” Pete’s voice was hardly above a whisper and it was slightly muffled. “When you’re Pete Wentz, screwing up is second nature. But I’m going to do better or I’m going to give it my best shot at least,” Pete said, nuzzling at Patrick’s neck.  
  
The omega figured it was Pete’s way of showing affection but him being so close to a heat probably played a part in it. He found it funny though. Not Pete’s arm around his waist or how the alpha was trying to discreetly scent him. No, what was funny was that Patrick usually felt like he was the one who fucked everything up.  
  
“Pete I’m not leaving,” Patrick sighed. He knew he shouldn’t just give in and cuddle up with Pete every time the alpha pulled him close. But he couldn’t stop himself. And he needed the comfort just as much Pete wanted to give it to him, maybe it was okay to give sometimes. Because either way, it felt too right to push the alpha away.  
  
That and he smelt so nice right then.  
  
 He yawned and turned over so that he could rest his head on Pete’s chest. Thankfully it seemed just as welcomed. “I just had a moment. It does hurt though; you know?” He couldn’t tell what his relationship with Pete was half the time. Professional band mates and cuddlers?  
  
Even though they were friends it was still a new friendship. The kind where you don’t give a hundred percent of yourself just yet.  
  
“Sometimes I overact and sometimes it’s just instincts,” Pete said, holding Patrick a little tighter while he continued to nuzzle at him. He nosed at his gland for a moment but eventually went back to pressing his nose up against the omega’s cheek. “That guy was right though, you do smell wonderful,” the alpha mumbled before shaking his head.  
  
“Not really, I wish you hadn’t thrown those pills out,” Patrick sighed tiredly.  
  
“I don’t, I’m glad I threw them out the window” Pete huffed, sounding almost proud of himself. “I told you, they aren’t good. We’ll get motel rooms tomorrow and we don’t have any shows for a few days,” Pete said pointedly. “Is um…a few days is enough right. I don’t really know how long it’s meant to last.” The alpha’s voice was almost shy when he continued to speak, like he didn’t know if it was okay to bring it up or not.  
  
“Yeah, three days is as long as it ever lasts,” Patrick mumbled quietly. “I’m sorry, two rooms for three days is a lot. I can probably convince my mom to wire us some money,” he added, his voice apologetic and small.  
  
He didn’t want to cost the band money. They hadn’t ever really planned on making any kind of real cash, but it would be nice to go home with something. He knew Joe was saving up for a car and Pete and Andy had actual bills to pay.  
  
“No, no. It’s alright, I’ve got it covered,” Pete said, shaking his head. “There are two things you should never tell people, Patrick. What kind of porn you watch and what’s in your wallet,” Pete said, sounding surprisingly seriously.  
  
“Oh,” the omega says after a few seconds. “I’ll remember that.” Patrick didn’t really understand the porn part, but he got what Pete meant about his wallet. It meant he hadn’t been completely honest when he told Joe he was broke and convinced him to buy  his dinner.  
  
“Good, now go to sleep. You’re probably going to need it,” Pete hummed before pulling the blanket up further. Patrick hated how right he was. For the next three days he wouldn’t sleep well, he’d forget to drink and he wouldn’t even consider eating. Nothing he hadn’t gone through before but never while away from home.

* * *

It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise when he woke up to Pete growling in his ear. Patrick forced himself to open his eyes, already knowing who it was. 

  
Pete was hovering over him with a dangerous look in his eyes. Instantly Patrick tilted his head for him, submitting without a second thought. He felt hot all over and there was a painful restless inside of him.  
  
 It was without a doubt his heat. It wasn’t terribly strong yet but it was getting there. Maybe they should have gone to the motel last night instead.  
  
“I…” Patrick trailed off, not sure of what to say. He wanted to duck down further but he was pressed between Pete and the floor of the van. “I think I should...” he frowned, losing his words once again.  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the alpha again but he had caught a glance out the windows. It was early. The sun hadn’t even come up and the sky was that precursor blue. Outside he could hear birds and a few early commuters driving by but other than that the world was still asleep.  
  
Pete had leans in again and was breathing in the omega’s spun sugar scent. “I’ve been with omegas in heat before,” he mumbled, nipping at Patrick’s neck right below his omega gland. “But nobody has ever smelled like you. I could smell you last night too, but it’s even stronger now,” he muttered against hot skin.  
  
Patrick would give Pete anything he asked for and they both knew it. In heat nothing mattered but mating, claiming, knotting. He’d be so lucky if Pete wanted him for a mate. He whined softly, trying to gain more of the alpha’s approval. Already he felt far away and his thoughts were twice as hazy as before.  
  
“Joe, it’s your turn to drive,” Andy mumbled from the passenger seat. His voice was thick with sleep; they must have woken him up. Patrick could hear him start to scent the air in the van. “Pete, come get up front. Let Joe in the back with Rick.”  
  
Fuck Pete for throwing out his pills. Everything he never wanted to happen was fucking happening. Pete was growling lowly; he could scent Andy’s fear and Joe wasn’t getting in a hurry to wake up.  
  
His heat was starting but he could still think. Not well but the omega still had the ability to think and to know what was a good idea and what wasn’t. Patrick still had his reasoning skills about him but he knew it wouldn’t be for much longer.  
  
In a few hours, he’d be out of control, begging any alpha to fuck him. Apparently, his biology had picked Pete though because he was still whining softly at the alpha.  
  
Pete still had his face pressed against Patrick’s neck with an arm on either side of him. He was mumbling soft words, something Patrick couldn’t hear. His scent was already triggering Pete, he could tell, and his body was giving off pheromones but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.  
  
Andy had the self-control of a Tibetan monk but Pete wasn’t the same. Patrick knew he was getting upset just by the other two’s presence.  
  
“Pete, get up. Joe, trade him places,” Andy said a bit louder this time, Joe mumbling in confusion. It wasn’t exactly a crisis satiation yet but it wasn’t far. “Get it together, Pete.”  
  
Patrick decided that if Pete wanted, he’d let the alpha mate him. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, not in the slightest. But he could imagine it, being alone with the alpha and letting Pete knot him. If Pete would have him that was.  
  
“Joe, get up!” Andy barked, sending the beta scrambling. Andy never gave out orders, it was a rarity. So if Andy was demanding something, everybody always tended to listen.  
  
Patrick sort of hated it when Joe flung himself over the back of the seats, landing roughly in the back with them. “Fuck off,” Joe frowned, pushing at Pete.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for Andy to be sending Joe to the back. Yet, he knew Pete would do better with a beta. Another alpha would seem like a threat or a challenger.  
  
Pete growled in return but slowly rolled away from the omega. Instead the alpha pulled Patrick between his knees, just until Patrick’s back was pressed up against Pete’s chest. Which Joe seemed to allow…reluctantly.  
  
“Alright, I seen a motel a couple blocks away. We’ll go there and then I’ll check us in. I don’t know how we’re going to manage to get Pete away from him,” Andy sighed as he climbed into the driver’s side and started the van up.  
  
“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Pete replied, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s middle. It was the first actual words Pete had said in a minute and it seemed like it had been a struggle.  
  
Patrick was certain he just had this conversation with Pete, the one where he threatened to leave the band if he didn’t get some space.  
  
Patrick knew his heat was canceling out everything he’d just said hours ago. But he couldn’t help himself from trying to press further back against Pete. He’d never felt so safe with someone before, protected, and cared for. He wondered if Pete would take care of him _.  
  
 ‘Stop, you can’t. Just stop,’_ Patrick thought sharply to himself.  
  
As if Pete would even want him. The attention was only because he was in the early stages of heat. The alpha could have whoever he wanted. Any omega, any beta, or hell, even a good deal of alphas if he played his cards right. Pete didn’t want him and he’d just have to get over it. Pete wouldn’t take care of him, wouldn’t want to be mated to him.  
  
Patrick whined softly at the thought. The sound only made the alpha tighten his hold on him, leaning down to gently shush him. If he was feeling more like himself, Patrick would have laughed.  
  
Pete assumed it was his heat that was starting to upset him.  
  
“Yeah, we should have gone last night,” Joe huffed, still tired and only half wake. “Hurry alright, it’s not getting any better back here,” the beta mumbled before narrowing his eyes.  
  
 Joe figured if he got Andy to help they could physically pull their bassist off their singer-if they had to. It might end up with a few black eyes and bite marks but they could do it.  
  
Patrick somehow wanted to squirm away from Pete and closer to him at all once. He wanted…needed so many things. Things Pete could give him and yet simultaneously couldn’t.  
  
 “Fuck you for throwing those pills out,” Patrick hisses, elbowing Pete roughly in the stomach. The alpha flinches but he doesn’t let go. And Patrick doesn’t want him to. In fact, he wants Pete to hide him from everyone else in the van.  
  
“You’re alright, it’ll be fine,” Pete whispers, leaning further down to nuzzle at Patrick’s neck, muttering soothing words into the skin. “I’m here, you’re okay now.”  
  
They were meant to be soothing but they really weren’t. Because the omega could feel himself start to leak slick and everyone was going to smell it and he wanted to die from the humiliation.  
  
He hated being an omega. It’s so bad he wants to cry because Pete being that close makes his skin even hotter and the need to be filled that much worse.  
  
He isn’t sure what he was going to do because they were going to leave him with Joe. And Joe’s never had to take care of anyone. No one at all. Not an alpha, not a beta, and certainly not an omega in heat.  
  
There was that one time that his mom was hit with a sudden stomach flu and he had to get her a bucket to throw up in and sit with her until his dad came home. But Patrick knows for a fact that’s all the experience Joe’s had in taking care of anyone.  
  
Patrick would rather have the stomach flu.  
  
He knows Pete is close to snarling at Joe, his eyes narrowed threateningly. He’s just daring the beta to try and rip Patrick away from him.  
  
“Andy make Pete stop,” Joe frowns, stretching his leg out to kick lightly at Pete. “Tell him he needs to let go of Patrick cause we’re almost at the motel,” Joe grumbles, not understanding how it’s not that simple.  
  
“Jesus this is a disaster,” Andy mutters as he turns the corner and pulls into the parking lot. He shakes his head before parking and killing the engine. “Pete, you know you have to let go. We’re getting two rooms and you have to leave Patrick alone.”  
  
His cheeks are flushed from his heat and the embarrassment of all this. He doesn’t want to leave Pete’s side, but Patrick _has_ to be the one to do it. Alphas are possessive and protective, if anyone tries to pull him away, Pete’s might get aggressive.  
  
And not by any fault of his own, he’s not normally like that. It’s Just Patrick’s heat triggering new set of rules for him. His body is trying to switch over into full alpha mode.  
  
The only reason Andy isn’t losing it, is because he’s got that kind of amazing control. He’s an activist, passionate about human and animal rights. Patricks’ not saying that Pete’s typical or anything, no, he’s as strange as they come. But when it comes to his biology he’s typical.  
  
“Pete, it’s just for a couple days,” Patrick finally whines, managing to make his way out of the alpha’s grasp. Nobody would ever know how painful it was. How he wanted to break down and beg the alpha to forgive him. To claim him and keep him, to want him as much as he’s wanted in return.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Pete asks, his voice cracking some in the process. It’s like he wants to break down too. “What if you need me?”  
  
“For fuck sake. Are you serious right now?” Joe groans, running a hand over his face. “He’s going to be right next door from you. I’m going to be there with him. You’ll see him in like three days, he’ll be fine. You have to go pay for the rooms and check us in, I know you’ve got money,” Joe says pointedly.  
  
Andy is a little more gentle about, he understands. He climbs out of the van and heads around so he can help usher Pete off and away from Patrick. “Stay close to him,” he adds once everyone’s climbed out. He’s got a firm grip on the back of Pete’s shirt, keeping him a safe distance from the omega.  
  
Patrick knows he’s not doing well. Everyone is ignoring the smell of his slick but he feels his boxers starting to get wet and he’s sweating. It’s getting harder to think and everything is fucking awful.  
  
 Andy has to physically pull Pete to get him to walk to the office with him. If they had waited much longer he doubts either of them could have pulled the alpha way.  
  
“I don’t get it. You don’t smell that different to me. I mean it’s know it’s different, a little sweeter. But it’s not…it’s making me crazy,” Joe says as he watches the two alphas head inside to the lobby.  
  
“You’re so lucky you’re a beta, you have no idea,” Patrick mumbles, closing his eyes as he tries to let the cool morning air calm him down. 

* * *

So, Pete and Andy are in the next room over it. It’s a motel so the front door leads you outside. It’s shady and all but everyone is use to it by now. Patrick hopes it’s not too expensive, it doesn’t look like it but three days and two nights can get costly.  
  
Patrick wants to figure out a way to repay him. Until he remembers that it was the alpha who threw his suppressants out in the first place.  
  
Joe promptly falls back asleep on one of the full-size beds, leaving Patrick to try and get some sleep himself. With every minute that passes his heat is sinking in further.  
  
Slick is running down his thighs; the bedsheets are going to be soaked with it and his sweat. It hasn’t even been a full twenty-four hours and he’s miserable. But somehow he manages to fall back asleep for a while.

  
When he wakes back up, it’s because Joe’s shaking him and giving him this worried look.  
“You’re scaring me man. You were making these sounds…does it hurt-are you okay?” He asks and it reminds Patrick just how little Joe knows about heats. He wants to tell Joe that it’s normal, that it does hurt and he’s not okay and that’s perfectly normal.  
  
Patrick wants an alpha so badly it’s painful, wants to be filled and mated and knotted. He swallows thickly and nods.  
  
 “Going to take a shower,” he mumbles. He’s not sure if he can make to the bathroom by himself but he’s going to try. He’s hard and wet and Joe’s already noticed he hasn’t pointed it out.    
  
Patrick thinks that Joe is a saint right then.  
  
Joe offers to help but Patrick’s not having it. He wants to do as much for himself while he still can. Tomorrow is the worst of the three days and even though it’s bad now Patrick knows that the middle of a heat is far worse than the beginning or the end of one.  
  
The frigid water against his fevered skin only offers so much relief. Patrick would jerk off if he thought it would help but he knows it won’t.  
  
 Instead his sitting down on the shower floor, three fingers up his hole, while he starts to cry. It’s not enough. He’s starting to think that it’s making it worse.  
  
Back home, he has toys and plugs and he can sort of…he can nest in his bed. He can fill it with all the things that make him comfortable. Here it’s just a bed with sheets that probably haven’t been washed in six months. He’s got this cold ass shower and his fingers and that’s all he’s got.  
  
He comes twice and it sort of helps, but then again nothing helps that much. It’s about forty minutes later when Joe finally comes knocking on the door. “Patrick, are you…um-are you okay man?”  
  
Patrick feels a couple actual tears rolls down his cheeks before turn the shower spray off. He doesn’t answer Joe, instead he struggles to stand up and somehow finds himself a towel.  
  
He wants Pete. Yeah he loves Joe and they’re best friends, but Joe is good at making people laugh. He’s not good at actually taking care of them. Patrick’s not okay with needing help but he sort does need it.  
  
He feels stupid now for saying everything he did back in the van. He’d told everyone to back off and now he’s just needs them there.  
  
Well he needs Pete specifically. Pete would know what to do, how to make it better. Pete’s good at that sort of thing, the whole physically comforting aspect of it all.  
  
Joe knocks again but Patrick can open it this time. “Hey are you alright, you were in there for almost an hour,” Joe says, his tone clearly concerned. Patrick just lowers his head in shame and agony.  
  
“I just hurt,” Patrick mumbles. He feels like he should submit to Joe. He’s not an alpha but his biology is seeking out approval from whoever he can get it from. It’s not necessary but Patrick does it anyway because he’s feeling lost and scared and submitting is sadly the default action. A cry for help.  
  
Joe just carefully pulls him out of the bathroom, gently tells him that it’s okay, and leads him to bed. He’s got a worried look on his face, like he knows Patrick shouldn’t be submitting to him and he doesn’t know why it’s happening or how to react to it.

  
He pulls the blankets back, somehow understanding that Patrick doesn’t want to get dressed because he’s only going to soak his boxers with his slick and his shirt’s going to get damp with sweat. Joe lets him climb in with nothing but a towel on before pulling the blankets back around him.  
  
Joe’s phone’s been going off about every thirty minutes. Patrick knows he’s taking to Pete and Andy but he can’t focus on what the beta is telling them. He’s too busy moaning and withering against the bed.  
  
He’s trying not to touch himself because Joe’s in the room. The very small amount of relief isn’t worth the humiliation that’ll come with it.  
  
“He just keeps-dude, I don’t know what to do for him. He’s crying or…well he sounds like he’s crying. He’s rolling around on the bed, the fuck do you think he’s doing?! No, no I don’t know what he needs…what’s a-I don’t know anything about any weird nest, no. He didn’t ask for water so I didn’t get him anyway!” Joe yells into the phone.  
  
Patrick’s almost certain he can hear Pete yelling back from both the other side of the wall and over Joe’s cell phone. “Look maybe...I don’t know; I’ve never taken care of an omega before. I don’t know shit about it,” the beta admits defeatedly.  
  
Eventually the conversation ends and Patrick let’s himself drown the world out for a bit. He keeps the blankets pulled tightly around him even though he’s sweating and unbearably hot. He’s hard and wet at the same time and he’s embarrassed.  
  
 He wants to be alone, wants to try and get some relief but Joe keeps sending him nervous glances and he can’t bring himself to lose any more of his dignity. How is meant to deal with this? At least at home he can shut the door

* * *

“Are you thirsty?” Joe asks, moving to sit down next to him. Patrick knows the scent doesn’t bother him but it’s still surprising. Usually the only person who speaks to him while he’s in heat is his mother. She’s a beta too and it’s easy for her. Plus, she’s sort of obligated.  
  
“How do you stand my scent?” Patrick mumbles. He’s already got the answer, biology, but he needs Joe to reaffirm him.  
  
“It’s not bad. Honestly it’s just like a strong scented candle or something. Not fruity or like a flower, smells like you and everything but stronger,” Joe says thoughtfully before shaking a water bottle at him in question.  
  
Patrick closes his eyes and shakes his head. He only wants one thing though and Joe can’t give it to him. Even if he could, Patrick wouldn’t take it. He wants what he wants from only one other person.  
  
 “I’m alright,” he says after a long few seconds. It’s hard to talk when he’s like this. All he can do is hope the beta knows enough to keep it short and simple. Patrick can hardly think anymore.  
  
“Pete’s upset because he doesn’t think I can take care of you. He says I’m going to let you dehydrate,” Joe grumbles. “Like honestly, it’s only 50 more hours. I’m almost positive you aren’t going to die in that amount of time. Besides you’re almost half way through it.”  
  
“Shouldn’t have to take care of me,” Patrick groans, pulling the blankets up further and burying his face against the pillow. “’S not your job. I don’t mean to be so inconvenient,” he whispers.  
  
Apparently, Joe doesn’t know to keep it short. He’s using long sentences and too many words.  
  
“Hey, you know you aren’t a problem. It’s never been like that and it never will be. This is just our first…semi crisis as a band. It’s brining us closer,” Joe says with a grin.  
  
 Patrick can’t see how it’s bringing them closer at all. Not when Pete and Andy aren’t in the same room with them and Joe doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing. And Patrick kind of wants the angel of death to come and collect his soul.  
  
“I’m sorry...I make things harder,” Patrick answer dejectedly and Joe’s smile falls again.  
  
“Patrick, stop. You’re not going to say shit like that. Do you remember the time I got really drunk, like black out drunk and I was throwing up everywhere and I was just a damn mess?” the beta asks and of course Patrick remembers.  
  
 How could he forget that night? Joe was completely gone and Patrick ended up being the one to get him home and into bed. He nods slowly, wanting to know where this is going. Because if Joe is comparing Patrick to himself, drunk and sloppy? Well he might cry.  
  
“You dragged me home and got me in the shower and then you washed the vomit out of my hair.  You helped me to bed and didn’t yell at me when I finally got up, you brought me pain killers and some water. You took care of me even when I didn’t deserve it,” Joe’s voice goes a bit softer and he finds the courage to put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Why did you do that?”  
  
“Because you’re my friend and you needed my help,” he says without any hesitation.  
  
“Exactly. You’re my friend and you need some help. You didn’t get wasted at some party, this is completely out of your control. You did it for me when it _was_ in my control. And you remember a few weeks ago when Andy ate that shady tofu shit and it ended with him throwing up all over his blanket?”  
  
Another bad van situation, but yes Patrick recalls it.  
  
“Who cleaned it up? Or well who was brave enough to throw away his comforter and loan him theirs instead?” Joe asks and Patrick is starting to understand the point Joe’s getting at. His head is foggy and his thoughts are slow but he’s following the beta’s train of thought.  
  
“Pete,” Patrick mumbles. When nobody else could stomach washing Andy’s vomit blanket, Pete was the one who managed to throw it out. Then he gave Andy his blanket instead. Now he usually just shares with Patrick. When it’s cool enough to share.  
  
“See? We’re friends, we’re in this together. When one of us needs help, we help them out. Now try to sleep, alright? And remember that taking care of you doesn’t bother me and it’s not the problem you think it is.”  
  
“Thank you,” Patrick whispers, having to physically force himself from reaching out and grabbing onto Joe. It’s the heat, it makes him crave affection, attention. It does thing to Patrick that he can’t stand but he also can’t fight. 

* * *

Patrick knows he’s drifted on and off throughout the night. What he doesn’t realize is that he’s been crying for Pete for the last thirty minutes or so.  
  
 The second day is always the worst. It’s when everything seems to shut off. His thought process, his ability to use more than a handful of words, and sadly his sense of shame. For one day, every three months, his biology strips him of everything that isn’t strictly necessary.  
  
“Go away, loser,” Joe says, peering out the dirty blinds. “I’m not letting you in.” Pete’s been sitting outside their motel door since he heard Patrick crying. Well…moaning…yowling, something more similar to that. “Fucking guard dog,” Joe huffs. It’s far from angry though. His tone is mostly humored and only slightly irritated.  
  
When he looks back at Patrick his face returns to that concerned expression. Patrick’s groaning and rutting down against the bed. His sheets are soaked through with too many embarrassing fluids. He’s covered in slick, sweat, and his own cum.  
  
 The omega hadn’t even touched himself just the slight brush of mattress against his aching cock was enough to make him come undone  
  
“Open the window,” he can hear Pete yell. Hearing the alpha’s voice and  knowing he’s close sends Patrick into another series of sobs. Pete could make it better; he’d take pity on him and help. He could have his knot buried so far inside of him in a matter of seconds. But it’s not happening and Patrick’s devastated.  
  
“Are you crazy!? I’m not opening the window. Go away, you can see him tomorrow evening,” Joe yells back, flipping Pete off.  He is getting scared though. Patrick will hardly say anything to him, he won’t eat or drink and he didn’t cooperate with Joe when he tried to get him up for a bath. He keeps calling out Pete’s name and saying ‘please’ over and over.  
  
Joe hates that he’s kind of jealous. It’s biology, his body sees Pete as a potential mate. It’s doing exactly what a perfectly healthy omega body should be doing. Pete’s an alpha, Pete can do things for Patrick that Joe can’t from a beta stand point.  
  
He knows it’s petty but he wants Patrick to need him more. Mainly because he doesn’t like the idea of losing his best friend to the former bassist of Arma and Racetraitor. It’s not like Pete isn’t his friend too but it’s different. He’s only a little jealous though.  
  
“I want to give him something, it’ll help. Just crack the window a bit and I’ll shove it through,” Pete says, trying to bargain with Joe.  
  
“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” Joe asks in return. By tomorrow evening Patrick’s heat should be almost subsided. At least enough that they can all be in the same van again.  
  
“It might help him settle down,” Pete says and Joe can hear annoyance in his voice. The beta knows that Pete doesn’t think he’s in his elements with Patrick. Joe won’t admit it but he’s right.  
  
“Unless it’s one of your sleeping pills, I don’t see how it’s going to help,” Joe grumbles but he opens the window just a bit anyway.

  
Patrick’s only vaguely aware of what’s going on around him. He’s more upset about the fact that Pete is close by but refusing to do anything more than yell at Joe.  
  
When the beta approaches the bed, he tries to listen and understand what’s being said but it’s too hard and he goes back to whining miserably again.  
  
And then he’s being handed a cotton T-shirt. It smells heavily, like alpha and comfort. Instantly Patrick buries his face in it, mumbling softly before inhaling deeply.  It’s Pete’s and it smells like it’s been scented for him. That or Pete’s worn it for so many days without washing it, that it naturally smells stronger. He can’t bring himself to care, even if he should be somewhat disgusted.  
  
“Pete,” he whimpers. All he can do is nuzzle his face further into the fabric, breathing in and breathing out gently. It gives him something to focus on and it calms his frantic mind. It’s not the real thing, it’s not Pete, but it’s as close as he can get.  The shirt is a God send. 

* * *

“Yeah it helped but he’s suffering. I don’t use the term suffering lightly!” Joe says, the phone pressed against his ear. Patrick knows he should be home, alone in his room, not forcing anyone to witness this. He's too out of it to care anymore, that’s the sad part.  
  
“I know he’ll be better by tomorrow but that doesn’t help today,” Joe frowns before shifting the phone to his other ear. “I don’t know what to do for him-it’s pretty bad yeah…I-No are you kidding me, we can’t call his mom. Jesus, don’t even say things like that! Dude, she doesn’t know. He told her he’d be home before it happened. She’d probably never let him come with us again.”  
  
Patrick let out another soft whine before trying to bury himself further into Pete’s shirt. Everything ached with want and need. Was it ever going to stop, he wondered. He was so hot, so unbelievably hot.  
  
“I don’t know, I keep telling you I don’t know because I don’t!” Joe said into the phone, sounding completely exasperated. “No, he doesn’t ask for anything. I tried to get him into the shower but he wouldn’t go. I can’t exactly drag him. Maybe…we should just let Pete in, what do you think. He’s been sitting outside all day.”  
  
Patrick perks up at the mention of Pete’s name. Was he close, was going to help? He could be the perfect omega for Pete if he only had the chance. But he slinks further into himself when hears Joe again.  
  
“Yeah, probably not a good idea. You’re right. I know-no I-Yeah Pete would never want to do that to him. I don’t know how he’s going to get through the next twelve hours. We should be able to leave by this time tomorrow though.”  
  
He stops listening after that. Pete’s not coming, he won’t come to Patrick and all the omega can do is sob harder. He can’t voice what’s wrong but before he knows it Joe is back, trying to shush him. “I know you hurt, I know it’s hot, but it’s almost over okay? Just try to hang in there. Are you thirsty, you haven’t had anything to drink today,” Joe asks, trying to be loud enough so that Patrick can hear him over his own whines and whimpers.  
  
Patrick doesn’t say anything, instead he scents at Pete’s shirt again, letting the smell of alpha calm him. Eventually he feels himself start to drift off again.

* * *

When Patrick wakes up again he feels about ten times better. It’s mid-morning and he can hear Joe snoring in the bed next to his. He’s still buzzing, he’s still hot and hard, he still _wants_ but it’s so much better than before.  
  
 He’s not hurting and even though he’s still not quite there mentally, his thoughts aren’t so hazy. He knows what’s going on and he can reason again. “Fuck,” he mumbles, glancing down and noticing the shirt he’s been drooling on.  
  
He knows that Joe gave it to him or Pete gave it to Joe to give to him. He doesn’t forget anything when he’s in heat. He just picks and chooses what to care about and when.  
  
Now he’s upset because everyone knows how bad it got. Joe knowing is one thing but Pete and Andy too? No matter what Joe says, he still feels like a burden.  
  
“You alright?” Joe asks around a yawn, Patrick’s swearing and shifting must have woken him up.  
  
“Yeah, a little better,” Patrick mumbles and Joe quickly sits up and looks over at him. The beta hadn’t been expecting him to answer but his hormones have lowered enough to let him.  
  
“Thank God, I was getting scared dude,” Joe sighs in relief, flopping back down against the mattress. “I didn’t know it got that bad.”  
  
“It wasn’t terrible, just average. It’s better now though. Thanks for…not leaving,” Patrick says before carefully forcing himself to sit up.  He’s sticky and wet and he can’t stand himself. “I’m going to go rise off.”  
  
Like that, Joe is sitting back up and looking over at him. “Are you okay, you need help?”  
  
“No, I’m alright. Go back to sleep, I can manage.” And it’s true, Patrick doesn’t wasn’t help into the shower. Well he could _use_ it but he doesn’t want it.  
  
In the shower he finds himself sitting under the spray of water he lets himself get off. He’s got two fingers inside his slicked-up hole while he’s fisting his cock as much as he can. It helps but it’s still not enough. Not enough to make him feel okay again.  
  
 Patrick hates it but he wants to cry some more.  
  
The first day is the start of his heat. It’s a hard day because his hormones are out of whack.  His pheromones are leaking, he’s leaking, everything is awful. The second day is the worst because his biology strips him of everything that’s not primal and instinctual. If it’s not an alpha, if it’s not a mate, or a knot he doesn’t care. And the third is just as hard.  
  
Because on the last day of his heat he always feels empty, lonely, like he’s failed in some way. He has no alpha-nobody to hold him through it or promise him it’s okay. Nobody to help clean him up or make it better. Nobody to praise him or tell he’d done well. And even though Patrick isn’t ready for kids, it would be nice for somebody to want him to be the person who’s going to carry their children.  
  
Like that’ll ever happen.  
  
 When Patrick finishes up, he scoffs at himself. Nothing like some self-deprecation to start the day. He’s laughing at himself for all the wrong reasons. It’s not funny but he’s laughing because of how pathetic he seems to get. He’s such a joke.  
  
When he gets out of the shower Joe’s asleep again. Which is a good thing, Patrick isn’t ready to face the beta again. Instead he glances sadly at his bed. It’s disgusting and he can’t sleep in it, he can’t bring himself to climb back into wet filthy sheets.   
  
Sighing softly, Patrick sets about throwing everything off the bed. The duvet is the only thing that isn’t completely unusable. He throws the sheets down onto the floor and lays out the blanket the best he can.  
  
The only thing he bothers to put on is a new baggy shirt, one that covers him up just enough. He doesn’t put on any new boxers, he’s still leaking slick. Not as much as before but he figures the less clothes the better. It’s not like at home where he can just throw everything into the washer when it’s all said and done.  


He can’t sleep but he can lay there and try to shut his brain off for a bit. Joe’s had the television on since they got there and he’s just now noticing it. He doesn’t change the station because that would involve getting up and moving. Which he’s not doing again. He’s hot, and itchy, and now there aren’t any sheets on the bed. It’s too much and he’d rather just stare blankly at some home and garden show than get up.  


Joe, on the other hand, sleeps for hours. He hadn’t been able to sleep with Patrick sobbing and doing whatever it was he’d been doing. He’s out cold when his phone rings. Patrick has no problem answering it, he already knows it’s either going to be Pete or Andy.  
  
“Is he alright?” Pete asks before the omega could even say hello.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Feeling a little better,” Patrick mumbles. He’d gotten up from the bed but had dragged the duvet around himself and to the other side of the room with him.  
  
“Trick, God I was starting to worry. You’re feeling alright? My shirt help?” Pete asks, his tone is one Patrick can’t recognize but it’s comforting. Hell, his voice is comforting enough.  
  
“It did, thank you. You probably aren’t going to want it back,” he says, his face heating up. He’s glad that Pete can’t see it.  
  
“It can be washed, I’m not worried. Throw it in with your laundry and we’ll find a laundromat to stop at,” The alpha says, his tone still warm and familiar. Patrick wants to melt.  
  
“If you say so…” Patrick mumbles before trailing off some. “Pete, I’m sorry you had to pay so much for the motels. And that we had to stop for so long, I just feel badly about all this. I couldn’t help it though and I really don’t want you to be pissed off at me,” the omega rambles. He’s still a bit out of it, his body is still in a heat cycle. “You’re, not right?”  
  
“Trick stop, okay? I told you I had the extra money for it. It didn’t set us behind any and we’re only going to miss one show, that’s nothing. Now…are you doing better? Do you think it’s safe to get back in the van in a few hours?”  
  
Patrick doesn’t need to think it over before answering. “Yeah, I should be okay now. I’m really hungry though, can we stop and get something?” He asks, hating how sad he sounds, but he is hungry. Starving, actually.  
  
“Yeah, Patty cakes. Let me and Andy go grab something to eat, we’ll fuel up, and we’ll swing back by to pick you and Joe up. What do you want to eat? I’ll get you anything you want,” Pete says and Patrick can practically hear his smile.  
  
“Fried rice and egg rolls?” The omega asks hopefully. Usually Pete is more of _a ‘you’re-getting-whatever the-first-fast-food-place-I-see-has’_ kind of guy. That and Patrick doesn’t think he likes Chinese food that well.  
  
“Just for you,” Pete laughs. “Alright, we’ll honk when we’re outside. See you in about two hours,” Pete says softly. He’s being gentle and Patrick couldn’t have been more thankful. He wasn’t sure if he could handle an excitable Pete today.  
  
 It’s still somewhat strange that the alpha let Patrick have his way though. He’s not use to it.  
  
Patrick hangs up so that he can start getting Joe up. He feels bad, he knows the beta hasn’t gotten all that much sleep either. “Hey, Pete and Andy are going to get gas and grab something to eat, then we’re leaving,” he says, shaking the beta awake.  
  
“You feel alright? Two hours going to be enough?” Joe yawns, moving to rub at his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I should be fine. Probably going to take another shower though and then get dressed.” He’s not sticky anymore but he’d rather feel as clean as possible before getting back in the van with the other two alphas.    
  
“Alright, I took one last night so I’m good. What’s are they getting to eat though?” Joe asks, throwing the blankets back and sitting up.  
  
“Chinese takeout, Pete let me pick,” Patrick says with a shrug. “I hope he didn’t offer just because of my heat. I hate pity from alphas,” he sighs, pulling the blanket tighter around him.  
  
“Nah, Pete can be nice sometimes. He’s all bark and no bite,” Joe laughs, running a hand over his face as he tries to wake himself up.  
  
“Yeah but I didn’t think he liked me. Or I knew he didn’t _dislike_ but I didn’t think he liked me all that much,” Patrick admitted quietly. He didn’t know how else to explain it. He felt like Pete just liked him because he had a decent singing voice. And he was tolerating him because he needed him in the band. “I always feel like I’m in trouble with him.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Joe asks, frowning back at Patrick with raised eyebrows. “Dude, Pete fucking adores you.”  
  
Patrick stares dumbfoundedly at Joe in return, trying understand what the term ‘adore’ means to the beta.  
  
He sighs in frustration before shaking his head. “When I first introduced you to him, when played in your basement for a few hours? He didn’t stop talking about you for weeks afterwards. Man, he’s been talking about you ever since he met you. No, trust me, Pete fucking adores you, never shuts up about you,” Joe finishes with a pointed look.  
  
When Patrick doesn’t say anything, he starts again, feeling like he needs to drive this point home.  
  
“I get it, Pete’s a little different at times. He’s…” Joe trails off, trying to find the right words to describe Pete Wentz. It’s somewhat impossible to do though.  
  
“Crazy?” Patrick offers, trying to be helpful even though it comes off as a joke.  
  
“Uh, a bit,” Joe laughs. “Yeah, Pete’s kind of insane sometimes. He’s got more issues then I could probably name, he’s dark and undermedicated, his attention span is a joke but he’s passionate. It’s hard not to like passionate people. He’s one of the few dreamers the world has left,” Joe says, giving Patrick another bright smile. “He’s passionate about you. You think you’re just going to ride Pete’s fame? He’s convinced he’s the one hanging onto your coattail.”  
  
Patrick can’t say anything this time. He doesn’t know what the hell to say. He’s not fame material, that’s if they even make it anywhere. It could all go downhill at any point. They’re just local boys playing shows around Chicago but Pete’s trying to take them somewhere. He’s got the personality for it, the look, the bass, and all Patrick has going for him is his voice.  
  
“I better take a shower,” Patrick mumbles. “I’ll think about what you said though…maybe, yeah-maybe yeah to all that,” he says, his words stumbling together.

When he’s dressed, and feeling closer to normal, he comes back out to find Joe dressed as well. The beta is already packing their things up. Not that they’d brought much with them. Mainly just clothes, cell phone chargers, an empty pizza box that Joe must have gotten while Patrick was too out of it to notice.  
  
He’s not sure what to do with the sheets. Patrick ends up folding them the best he can, before leaving them on the bed. Somebody will wash them, they’ll have to. Nobody could ignore the scent coming off them. Afterwards he shoves all his clothes, Pete’s shirt too, in his bag and zips it up.  
  
It’s not long after that they hear the van honking outside. Patrick’s more than a little relived to be leaving the motel. They’re a lot less pleasant when you’re an omega in heat.  
  
Before the two can even grab their bags, Pete comes barging in. He probably shouldn’t have, not when the room still smelt so strongly of heat. He takes a couple steps back, braces himself, but moves further into the motel. “Here, let me help,” he says, taking Patrick’s bag from him.  
  
“What about mine?” Joe frowns, shoving his bag at Pete as well. “You wanna be the big strong alpha? take mine too,” Joe huffs before heading out the door.  
  
Pete does his best to usher Patrick out of the room while carrying two duffle bags. “Andy’s checking us out now but I’ve got food in the van.”  
  
The alpha gets their bags in the van before helping Patrick climb into the back. He wants to inform Pete that he doesn’t need it but it’s sort of nice to be helped. Joe’s already in the passenger seat while Andy’s returning their room keys.  
  
When Patrick see’s the back though he instantly understands what Pete’s tried to do. It’s all pillows and blankets, a few of his shirts laying around. It’s not a proper nest but it would pass for one if it had to.  
  
Omegas like small spaces to have heats in, some place private and comfortable. It’s typically got pillows and blankets and things that could comfort them. Usually it’s their room but for today Pete’s made the back up as one.  
  
It doesn’t look that much different than it usually does, just a little messier and it looks like Pete’s stolen all the pillows and the blankets from his own motel room.  
  
“Here, come on, you need to eat. I got chicken fried rice, it has a bit more protein and some eggrolls for you. When is the last time you had any water?” Pete asks and Patrick can’t remember. It wasn’t yesterday he knows that, and he hadn’t had more than a couple sips today. “Here, start on this,” Pete says, thrusting a bottle of water into his hands.  
  
Patrick doesn’t realize how thirsty he is until that first sip. He downs half the bottle in a few short seconds.  
  
He let the alpha get their food out, keeping theirs in the back and passing Joe’s and Andy’s up front.  
  
When the other alpha gets back to the van he smiles gently at Patrick. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. You ready to hit the road?” He asks and Patrick gives him a thankful smile back in return before nodding. Trust Andy to never make the situation worse.  
  
If he wasn’t still a little fuzzy headed, he probably wouldn’t be letting Pete fuss over him. He certainly would have pushed the alpha away when he holds a spoon of rice up to his lips.  
  
“Pete…” he trails off not wanting to be coddled. But the alpha just gives him a warning look before holding the spoon up a little higher.  
  
“Eat, I know you haven’t had anything since the first day,” he says, his voice serious and leaving no room for arguments.  
  
“Just let him, you know he can’t help his stupid alpha self,” Joe says from the passenger seat, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
“You like my misery,” the omega mumbles in return but he finally let’s Pete feed him fried rice and eggrolls.  
  
It’s so stupidly omega of him but this was what Patrick had been longing for. For somebody to take care of him and reassure him. Pete was offering all that to him, he hadn’t even been asked and he seemed to understand exactly what Patrick needed. He’s grateful for it even if he’s trying to act fiercely independent, he’s thankful that Pete see’s through it.  
  
When he’s full and rehydrated, he settles down into the mess of blankets and let’s Pete cuddle him close. He’s buried his nose in the omega’s neck, slowly inhaling his scent.  
  
“You didn’t sleep much,” Pete mumbles softly. Patrick just shakes his head in response. “You cried a lot, I heard. You cried for me,” he whispers.

It’s getting darker out and Andy has the radio up, Joe’s once again napping in the front. He’s glad nobody but Pete is paying attention to him, because he knows his face is flushed all over again. And not because of his heat. “I didn’t feel good,” Patrick answers in return.  
  
“it’s okay you know? I cried for you too, you can ask Andy. I wanted to be with you…feels like I should have been with you. I couldn’t sleep, I knew you needed me and I wasn’t there. I hated that, it hurt. I was calling Joe about every thirty minutes. I didn’t think he’d take good care of you,” Pete admits.  
  
“Pete…” Patrick trails off, unsure of what to say. “Joe took care of me and you know you don’t need to feel bad for me. You’re not my alpha and it was just a heat. Nothing to write home about,” Patrick said as he ignored the way the words somehow hurt.  
  
Pete’s nuzzling against his neck again, scenting him. Taking in the way Patrick’s smell and then rubbing his own scent onto the omega. Patrick should stop him but they both know he won’t.  
  
“I could have done better. He doesn’t know how to take care of an omega, I do though. But I’ll be your alpha someday, I’ve decided it,” Pete says easily, like he’s telling Patrick the weather.  
  
“You decided it?” Patrick asks after what feels like forever. He doesn’t understand where this is coming from but he’s going to assume his leftover pheromones are doing things to Pete’s already frazzled brain.  
  
“Yeah, Andy thinks it’s a good idea too,” he mumbles softly.  
  
“Andy only ever agrees with you so you’ll shut up. So, when did you decide all this?” Patrick sighs wearily.  
  
“When I heard you through the walls crying for me and I couldn’t do anything about it. I decided it then. I don’t know when…but one day I’m going to be your alpha. You’ll see,” Pete’s tone is a little different this time. It holds something more to it. He sounds like when he’s talking about getting out of Chicago or when he’s rambling about stars and music and making something out of nothing.  
  
“Pete…I don’t understand,” Patrick says, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
“You will, sleep okay? Don’t think, I do enough of that for the both of us, just sleep,” Pete whispers as he nuzzles at the omega again.  
  
Patrick nods, happy to let his mind rest. He doesn’t know what Pete’s on about, he’s sure that by tomorrow he’ll realize everything he’s just said and he’ll apologetically take it all back. It’ll break Patrick but it’s better that way. He can minimize the pain. For now, he lets the van’s vibration and Pete’s soft breath against his neck lull him to sleep. 

 


	2. The Slumber Party Next Doory

Pete knew that 3 in the morning was a strange hour. Anybody who was still out was usually doing something they weren’t meant to be doing. But 3 am on a Tuesday night in a suburban neighborhood? That was even stranger.

 

It was the witching hour and it just so happened to be when Pete’s thoughts became overwhelmingly chaotic. Everything inside of his head would get dark, spooky, like spiders coming out of the woodwork. He’d lose control over everything and he could feel himself spiraling. Pete liked to claim that 3 in the morning was his peak level of fucked up-ness.

 

He was known to be a bit irrational but after a few days of insomnia, Pete was just a bit too close to the line that separated the sane from the mentally unstable.

 

He’d tried to call Patrick but the omega hadn’t answered the phone or the couple dozen text messages Pete had sent. Which was why he’d driven all the way to Patrick’s neighborhood, parked his car at some local church, and then started to walk the last few blocks to the other’s house.

 

Pete couldn’t help himself, Patrick seemed to be the only thing that felt like home anymore. When he was with the omega everything was right in the world and the alpha didn’t feel so insane.

 

They had managed to survive their first tour together which, according to Pete, made them an actual band. It had been a holy mess, pure mayhem, and Pete had loved every second of it.

 

Sure they had a few small setbacks. Like Patrick’s heat, the van breaking down a couple of times, and the police getting called out to one of the shows, but it was a bonding experience. Pete had toured enough to know that was all minor stuff compared to could have happened. Typically, if something could go wrong, then it usually did.

 

There was something a bit different this time though. Suddenly the alpha’s empty apartment felt less and less like home. It was lonelier than it had been before and it was harder to sleep at night. It was so silent that it sometimes made his ears ring. The only time he felt normal was when he was with Patrick, the omega understood him in ways nobody else had before.

 

It was why he found himself standing outside Patrick’s house, staring up at the omega’s second story window, and wondering how the hell he was going to get up there. He should have brought his radio, it would have been more romantic. He figured the omega might appreciate the qesture if Pete was trying to pull a ‘ Say Anything. ’

 

There were a lot of things Pete shouldn’t do but ended up doing anyway, like drinking too much or staying up for days at time. Now he could add, trying to climb into an underage, unmated, omega’s bedroom window to the list. Which was perfect, he needed to add more things to that list anyway.

 

The only problem was that Pete had no idea how he was going to execute his plan. The only option he had was the tree next to the other’s window. It wasn’t extremely close but Pete figured he might be able to reach across. He didn’t know what he was going to do if it was locked.

 

“Shit,” Pete mumbled as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He stared up at the tree before glancing over at Patrick’s window. Why couldn’t the omega just answer his phone? (Or sleep on the first floor)They probably could have avoided all of this if that was the case.

 

He wanted to see Patrick though and if that meant climbing up a tree at an ungodly hour, Pete was going be the best damn tree climber in the city of Chicago. It would be worth it, at least he hoped so. He hoped that window wasn’t locked or that Patrick wasn’t so pissed at being woke up that he made the alpha leave.

 

He hosted himself to the lowest branch and struggled to find a good sense of footing. At first it wasn’t the most difficult thing Pete had ever done but eventually the limbs started to get weaker and every couple of seconds he heard the sound of another smaller branch snapping. “Oh my God,” he mumbled, daring himself to look down.

 

If he fell, he wouldn’t die but there was a good chance of breaking an ankle or a wrist. He took a couple of deep breathes before putting his foot down against another branch and letting his weight settle on it.

 

He wasn’t high enough to reach the omega’s window but he was high enough that any fall was defiantly going to be painful. 

 

The alpha shook his head as he hoisted himself further up the tree, wincing when another small branch next to him broke. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea after all? He liked to think that he was at least somewhat athletically inclined.

 

However, Pete was a soccer player, not a tree climber.

 

The sound of a window being opened was what startled him. Pete felt himself start to lose his balance and instantly he yelped before wrapping his arms around the base of the tree, leaning his weight onto it instead.

 

“Who the fuck…Pete is that you?” Patrick asked, sticking his head out the window. His voice was thick with sleep and his hair was standing up in odd directions. The omega had this sleepy angry look about him, the one that Pete couldn’t help but love. “Pete, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“I tried to call you, you didn’t answer your phone,” Pete said simply, like that would explain everything to the omega.

 

“So you decided to climb my tree instead?” Patrick asked, an eyebrow raised and a look of exasperation mixed with curiosity was on his face. “It’s 3 in the morning, I didn’t answer because I was asleep. This couldn’t have literally waited three more hours? You know…when I’m actually awake?”

 

The yard was poorly lit and the only real light was from the moon. It was cliché and cheesy but Pete swore the way the moon illuminated Patrick’s features made him look ethereal. He was clinging to a tree for death life, his knees were getting scraped up by the tree bark, and all he could think about was how Patrick was the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen.

 

“You should be honored that I climbed a tree for you. So are going to invite me?” The alpha asked after a long few second. As much as he loved having conversations in trees, he’d much rather be in the other's room, preferably sitting on a warm bed.

 

“Why did you even think this was going to work? Were you going to like jump or something? Because you’re at least five feet from my window,” Patrick said, ignoring Pete’s original question.

 

Pete really wished he hadn’t though. His arms were aching and it was starting to get cold. “Trick, you know I’d love to talk about this but do you think there is any chance we could finish this discussion in your room? It’s cold and I didn’t bring a jacket and my knees are killing me, dude,” Pete mumbled. “Can I come in?”

 

“How, Pete?” Patrick asked, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You’re going to have to climb down,” the omega sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

 

Pete felt his stomach twist and his heart drop. He’d been afraid of that, of Patrick not wanting him over. He glanced down the ground blow him with sadness before looking back at the other. Pete was trying to prepare himself for the impending rejection that would come next.

 

“Pete climb down and go to the back door so I can let you in,” Patrick said slowly, giving the alpha a pointed look, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Like that Pete’s heart was in his chest again, beating in overtime as he nodded hurriedly. “Right yeah-of course…uh, just give me a minute. This could take a second,” The alpha mumbled before looking back towards the ground and swallowing dryly. “Meet me at the back door?” Pete asked, not wanting the omega to see how ungraceful he was about to get.

 

“Alright, just be quiet okay? We can’t wake my mom up,” Patrick said before closing the window and leaving Pete on his own.

 

He chewed his lower lip for a moment before making his way down. It turned out that getting up the tree was nothing compared to getting down. “God damn it,” Pete mumbled, clinging tighter to the branches as a few of the weaker ones broke off.

 

When he was close enough to the ground he made the jump down. Of course he didn’t land it and he ended up on the ground with his jeans wet from the grass, but he didn’t break anything. So it wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.

 

Pete had been over to Patrick’s house numerous times. Maybe not as many times as Joe had but it was still plenty. Just not enough to navigate the path to the backyard in the dark. He banged his shin on a large flower pot and nearly tripped over a forgotten rake that somebody had neglected to put away. Nobody said going over to the omega’s house was going to be that painful.

 

“I could hear you from here, you don’t understand the concept of quiet do you?” Patrick asked, opening the door for the alpha. He held up his hand to keep the other from saying anything as he silently pulling Pete into the house. He shut the door after him and locked it before holding up a single finger to his lips.

 

Pete nodded before following Patrick though the kitchen, the living room, and then up the stairs to his bedroom. When the house was already quiet, you could hear every creek of the stairs and every heavy footstep. It was like Patrick’s house was trying to tell on the alpha.

 

“Do you want to tell me what this is all about?” Patrick asked quietly as he shut his bedroom door, finally turning back to Pete. “This is weird even for you.” Pete couldn’t really argue that logic. “Hey, where is your car?” The omega asked suddenly, moving to look at his bedroom window towards the empty street.

 

“I parked at the church a couple blocks over. I figured if I had to shut the car door it was going to be too loud,” Pete said before kicking his shoes off and moving to flop down onto the bed. “I was thinking ahead. And somebody really needs to put that rake up, that's how people get hurt man."

 

“Don’t you think you made more noise climbing up that tree than you did closing a car door,?” Patrick asked, humming lightly before turning on his bedside lamp. “I'll pick it up tomorrow” he yawned, letting himself flop down next to the alpha. “You okay?”

 

Pete didn’t say anything for a moment. He could only shrug and send the omega a sad smile, his eyes looker sadder than Patrick could ever remember seeing them. Patrick was one of the few people who knew how…hard things sometimes were for the alpha.

 

Some days he was higher than anyone could ever hope to be and other days he was so low he wasn’t sure how he was going to pull himself back up. When the twisting creeping of melancholia settled in.

 

Patrick returned the same sad smile before moving in closer, pressing himself up against Pete’s side and resting his head against the other’s shoulder. Pete sighed softly before leaning in to press his nose right behind the omega’s ear. Patrick had always smelt so wonderful. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “I am now,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Patrick asked, shifting enough to glance up at Pete in confusion.

 

“You asked me if I was okay, well I am now. When I’m with you, I’m okay,” Pete answered back easily. He hadn’t forgotten what he said back in the van that day. About being Patrick’s alpha, he still meant it. Because even though he knew the omega needed him, well he needed Patrick just as much. Probably so much more.

 

Patrick was his balance. It wasn’t gravity that kept Pete pulled to the earth, it was Patrick. And when Pete dug himself into dark holes he couldn’t hope to get out of, Patrick was the one pulling him out and dusting him off. He didn’t want to imagine what life would be like without the omega. It was terrifying.

 

“What time does your mom work tomorrow?” Pete asked around a yawn, his body finally deciding that it was time to get tired, melatonin being created of after days without it.

 

“At five so in about two hours. She’ll be gone before my alarm goes off, so I think that means you want to spend the night?” Patrick asked. It was pointless though when he already knew the answer.

 

“You don’t mind?” Pete asked before nuzzling at Patrick again. “Can you imagine what your mother would say? Her sweet little omega son sneaking alphas into his room. Oh the scandal,” Pete mumbled with a smirk.

 

“Shut up,” Patrick said with grin before rolling his eyes. “I still have to get to bed though. I’ve only got a couple hours until I’ve got to awake up. It’s Tuesday you know, a school night,” Patrick reminded.

 

For a second Pete felt guilty. Sometimes he forget that Patrick was still a high school student. He had homework and exams and Monday through Friday he had to be up at six thirty in the morning. Pete hadn’t had a morning class for the last three years.

 

It was last year that he officially dropped out of college. His parents had a come apart over it but Pete knew it was the best thing he could have done for himself. The alpha didn’t regret it, it was law school or music. He’d be a starving artist over a miserable rich lawyer any day.

 

“I’ll call you in, say I’m your alpha and that you’re sick or something,” Pete said. He didn’t want to pull away from the omega but he realized that sleeping in slightly damp jeans wasn’t something he wanted. That and Patrick probably wouldn’t want bits of grass in his sheets.

 

“I think the office knows I don’t have an alpha, or they should anyway right? Don’t you have to fill out a slip of paper if you get mated to someone?” Patrick asked, genuinely unsure of how it worked. Which Pete could understand, he was a bit too young to be mated to anyone.

 

“Yeah but I really doubt they’re going to find out. They’ll just remind you to come in and fill out a paper. Like you update your emergency contacts or something. Your alpha gets put on the list of people who can check you out of class. Just another reason why I should be your alpha,” Pete pointed out, giving Patrick a playful look.

 

“If you were my alpha you’d check me out of class?” Patrick asked, tilting his head some. To the omega it actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

 

“Of course, Trick. I’d pick you up and take you to your dentist appoints and you could help me pick out new shoes afterwards,” Pete laughed before nudging him lightly.

 

“We’ll see but I’m seriously about to fall asleep. Let’s go to bed and we’ll worry about shoes and school in the morning,” Patrick yawned, stretching out some before getting up. “I’m going to lock the door just in case.”

 

Pete couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what it would be like, to be doing something that actually warranted the door being locked. What would it be like to be getting up to things besides just falling asleep next to the omega? Not that he was complaining, of course not. Sleeping next to Patrick was one of the best things in the world. Pete had a big imagination though and sometimes it ran wild.

 

While Patrick locked the door, Pete took the opportunity to strip down. He kicked off his jeans and pulled his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. They’d slept next to each other nearly every night while they were on tour but that had been a couple months ago. Pete was sad to say that he hadn’t fallen asleep next to the omega since the end of August and it was now the beginning of October.

 

He was dying to know if sleeping next to the other was different when they were in an actual bed instead of being in the back of a van. When the omega looked over, Pete couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on his face. While Pete was in next to nothing, Patrick had on an old band shirt and some pajama pants.

 

“Like what you see, Trick?” Pete asked with a grin plastered to his face. He wanted it to sound like a joke, in reality though he truly wondered if Patrick was attracted to him in that sense. Most people liked the way Pete looked. He wasn’t vain, or he tried not to be, but he wasn’t stupid either. He knew enough to know he was fairly attractive. Or at the very least he wasn’t ugly.

 

“You’ve got an ego the size of Texas, you know that?” Patrick deadpanned before he crossed his arms against his chest. “Do you want to spend the night here or not Wentz, cause I’ll make you walk back to your car,” Patrick huffed, turning his nose up to the alpha.

 

“I’ll behave!” Pete said quickly, hurrying to throw back the blankets and climb in. It would be harder for Patrick to kick him out if he was already in bed. “Look, I’m sleeping, I’m being good,” Pete mumbled, grabbing the pillow and burying his face in it. “I’m asleep.”

 

“Whatever,” Patrick laughed, shaking his head. If he Pete hadn’t been trying to fake sleep he would have caught the endearing smile the omega had sent him. Making Patrick laugh was one of Pete's many talents. It was certinaly his favorite ability.

 

Patrick turned out the light before crawling in next to the alpha. It was then that they both realized how vastly different it was from sleeping in a van. Pete was surrounded by the omega’s scent instead of the smell of motor oil and sweat. Patrick wasn’t sure what to do with himself now that they both had plenty of room to stretch out.

 

They were both silent for a while, neither of them daring to say anything. In the end it was Pete who cleared the silence. He couldn’t sleep like that, not when the air was heavy and thick with the forced quiet. “Come here,” he mumbled and reached out to pull the omega to him.

 

Surprisingly Patrick didn’t resist. He went easily into the alpha’s arms, sighing softly in contentment. Like he'd been waiting for Pete to hold him. He nestled down into Pete’s side and pressed his face against the other’s chest. “If I tell you something do you promise not to let it go to your head?” Patrick whispered, tangling their legs together.

 

“No, but tell me anyway,” Pete whispered back, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and resting his chin on top of the other’s head.

 

“I’ve really missed this. I’ve missed falling asleep next to you,” Patrick confessed. Pete wasn’t sure if it was because he was half asleep already or there was something else compelling the omega to make such a statement.

 

“I’ve missed this too. It’s been too damn hard to try and sleep on my own. It’s like…I don’t know, I just sleep better next to you,” Pete replied, his voice low.

 

“Mmhm, like it better this way,” Patrick answered, his voice slurred and thick with sleep. Pete smiled softly to himself before rubbing the omega’s back softly, encouraging him to sleep.

 

“Well I’m here now, sleep Trick. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Pete whispered. Eventually he felt Patrick’s breathing even out and finally he felt like he could let himself fall asleep too. They were tangled up together, warm and tucked under the blankets. Pete decided that he might die if somebody ever took this away from him.

 

The morning consisted of Patrick waking up just long enough to hand Pete the phone, asking the alpha to call him in. Pete was half asleep but he forced himself to sound coherent enough to play the concerned alpha role. He cleared his throat a few times before he asked Patrick for the office number.

 

“Hello? Yes, I need to call my omega in. He’s sick today and he’s not going to be in attendance. It’s Patrick Stump-oh no we’re recently mated. He probably hasn’t thought to go down to the office and let everyone know. I’ll be sure to tell him that he needs to get that taken care. Yes, thank you so much. Cold season is hard on everybody, I’m hoping that he’ll be well enough to go tomorrow-uh huh, and thank you again,” Pete said, sniffling softly before pressing the end button. “How did that sound?”

 

“Really convincing actually. That’s not your first time,” Patrick mumbled. He’d been laying down again, his eyes closed as he nestled further down into the blankets. His tone wasn’t angry or accusing, he was simply stating the facts.

 

“Yeah, I’ve called in a couple people before,” Pete laughed before leaning over and setting the phone on to the night stand. “We can sleep for a couple more hours?” He asked before pulling Patrick against him once again.

 

“Duh, that’s why you called me in. Besides, I know how bad you are at sleeping, kind of like how bad you are at playing bass,” Patrick said, still not bothering to open to his eyes but there was a playful smirk against his lips.

 

“I’m going to make you eat those words,” Pete growled back, quickly catching onto the teasing. “I’m going to sleep so hard…I’m going to be the best sleeper because I’ve got you next to me. Then I’m going to get up and gift the word with my musical talents,” he said before humming softly.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Patrick yawned, letting himself curl further into Pete as he concentrated on falling back asleep.

 

It was moments like that when Pete wondered what they were, like, what they really were . They were too close to be just friends. He loved Joe and Andy but he didn’t cuddle with them, he didn’t climb trees for them in the middle of the night, he didn’t get the overwhelming sense that they belonged to him. Not like he did with Patrick. He wanted the omega to be himself, he wanted to be the only alpha in Patrick’s life, the only person the other feel asleep next to.

 

God Patrick was fucking perfect, so much so that it frightened Pete at times. Patrick wasn’t his omega, he didn’t belong to Pete, they weren’t mated, and he hadn’t even tried to claim him yet. It felt like the universe had stitched Patrick into his soul though. Or better yet, it felt like their souls were made of the same things, made out of the same star.

 

Pete couldn’t do anything but stare at the omega in awe. If this was all he got out of life he’d be happy. Sure he wanted the band, he wanted to make it out of Chicago, and he wanted to do something more…be something more. But if God decided that this moment with Patrick was all he could have it would be fine with him. He’d settle for a few seconds of wonderful with Patrick than a life time of nothing special without him.

 

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Patrick frowned, pressing himself closer against Pete. “I can feeling you thinking too hard and I’m trying to sleep. Why aren’t you sleeping with me?” Patrick asked, looking at the alpha through his thick lashes.

 

“Because I’m too busy staring at you,” Pete answered with a grin. Instantly the omega’s face heated up, his cheeks puffing out some in a huff of air.

 

“Well stop it, it’s weird,” Patrick said with an eye roll before getting comfortable again. He buried his face against Pete’s chest and sighed in contentment.

 

That was when Pete was sure they had to be more than friends. That this was something he wouldn’t be able do with anyone else in any kind of platonic sense. It didn’t matter that Patrick was an omega and Pete’s biology was naturally more inclined to hold and protect him. No other omega would let him do this. And Pete knew he wouldn’t want this with any other omega. He wanted Patrick.

 

He watched the younger boy’s eyelashes flutter lightly against the apples of his cheeks, his breathing evening out to a slow and steady rhythm, and his perfect pink lips were parted ever so slightly. It was no secret that Pete was a romantic but he’d never felt so…disgustingly head over heels. It had never hit him so hard or so suddenly before.

 

Right in that moment Pete knew he was absolutely in love, completely fucked, but totally in love. Not the cheap and disposable kind of love either. He’d thrown the ‘L’ word many times before, had told countless omegas and betas that he’d loved them. He’d believed that he loved them. He thought he loved them but they had been easy to leave, to get over. A couple painful nights, a couple song lyrics, and he’d forget all about them.

 

But this was different. It was wordless, like something he could spend a life time trying to describe but he’d never get it right. He could fill up thousands of notebooks with that feeling but he could never convey it.

 

All he could feel was love as he stared down at the omega. Love and the underlying fear of screwing everything up. Pete was passionate, he loved deeply, he hated deeply, everything he felt was deep. There was no in between with him, no kind of indifference. He was so in love but so scared of it being ripped away from him.

 

He wanted the band and he wanted Patrick, but friendship wasn't going to be enough for him anymore. It never had been in all honestly. Pete couldn't stop thinking about the phrase, 'If it can wrong, than it will go wrong.'

 

But when Patrick made a small sound in his sleep, just a delicate whine, and his fingers brushed lightly across the skin of Pete's chest, well it was all over. He couldn't go back to how things were before. Not when he felt like this. Like he would actually die if he couldn't keep the omega to himself. He might lose everything, everything he wanted.

 

Pete forced himself to push the thoughts aside. He could come up with a plan when he woke up. He had Patrick in his arms, everything might be inches away from impending destruction but he couldn't ignore how he had the omega right there with him. He wanted to keep the moment for as long as he could, just in case he didn't get another one like that. It was too sweet and perfect to ruin by letting his thoughts run wild.

 

He could be a good alpha, Pete knew he could be. He could protect and provide, love and comfort. He'd be everything Patrick needed him to be, all Pete needed was the chance and the go ahead. It could all wait until later though. He loved Patrick and right then he just wanted to let that sink in.

“Well, it sounds better than last week,” Joe commented, propping his guitar up against the wall. Patrick’s basement had been their second home lately.

 

Both the beta and the omega had gotten permission to go on a short nine day tour over christmas break. Of course Christmas with the family had to come first and then afterwards they were free to take back off as long as they were back before the fifth of January. They were trying to get in as much practice time as they could before December 26th.

 

“It’s alright,” Patrick mumbled, shrugging off his guitar strap and leaning it next to Joe’s. “I don’t know if I’m happy with the chorus, I feel like it still needs work,” the omega sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You don’t like it?” Andy asked skeptically, Pete tilting his head in question right along with him. They both knew what that meant. It meant Patrick was going to work on it, rewrite the music, and stress on it until he was happy with the outcome. Sadly, they really didn't have much time to be rewriting songs. 

 

“It’s not the lyrics is it?” Pete asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice but failing miserably. “I’ve already revised them like three times, dude. I don’t think I’m up for hitting it a fourth time.” He’d do anything for Patrick but he really, truly , didn’t want to stay up until daybreak again trying to work his words together, pulling them apart and piecing them back together again.

 

“No, no it’s not that!” Patrick said quickly. No, the words are fine it was just the sound of everything. “I’ll fix it, it’s just needs some fine tuning,” the omega said reassuringly.

 

Andy and Pete exchanged looks while Joe groaned loudly in corner. “No, that means you’re going to fucking fixate on it until it’s right or you have some big ‘music epiphany break through.' Can’t you just leave it. It sounded great to me!” The beta said as he threw his hand back in frustration. Even if it wasn't perfect, he wasn't about to tell Patrick that.

 

Pete already knew that would be a ‘no.’ Patrick didn’t work like that. If he wasn’t putting out his best work, it wasn’t going out at all. The omega didn’t half ass anything and Pete always admired that quality. But it was 10 already. If he tried to pull an all nighter to fix it, he’d find something wrong with it when he woke up next.

 

“Hey, I’ll help you fix it later alright? You’ve got class tomorrow. Put it away for tonight, okay Trick?” Pete asked softly, setting the base down and heading over to the shorter teen. “Tomorrow, I’ll come over early and everything, promise. Just don’t freak out on it tonight,” the alpha asked as he threw an arm over Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah...okay tomorrow,” Patrick finally agreed, nodding silently before leaning into Pete. “You spending the night?” He asked after a moment.

 

Pete’s heart clenched in his chest knowing that he couldn’t. He’d been planning on talking to Andy after practice. In fact he’d made the other alpha swear he’d spend the night at his apartment just so he could get everything out of his system. Ever since that night he’d climbed into Patrick’s window he knew he’d needed to make a move, do something at least. 

 

Pete felt frozen though. Like he didn’t know how to move forward with it, that and he was still somewhat scared of everything. He just needed to talk to the other alpha. If he could express everything to Andy he’d make sense of it for Pete, he’d give him the best advice, and Pete could take his next step.

Andy was all the all knowing one, that smart one, the one who was calm under pressure, who always knew what to say. Andy was a fucking God. He really didn’t know what he’d do without the other. He could trust the alpha to give Pete advice that was in his best interest.

 

“Your mom hates it when I spend the night,” Pete laughed, nudging the omega playfully. “Something about corrupting her sweet little omega son?” The alpha said with a teasing tone.

 

“Actually it’s something about waking up to pee in the middle of the night only to have a twenty two year old alpha barge in on her. It probably didn’t help that you wouldn’t stop yelling ‘ Oh my God I’m so sorry, my bad, dude ’ over and over.” Patrick said with a grin. “She doesn’t care if you stay, but knock on the bathroom door first.”

 

“Hey that was one time! And I would but I’m hanging out with Hurly tonight. It’s not a big deal or anything, we’re just going back to my place to watch some movies and shit. Just having some guy time,” Pete said with an apologetic look. He couldn’t ignore how Patrick looked disappointed.

 

“The fuck are we, little girls?!” Joe yelled, clearly offended. “That’s alright, have your little alpha night. Since I’ve never walked in on Patrick’s mom trying to take a piss, she loves me. We’ll have our own non-alpha night and we’ll have more fun than you losers could ever dream of having,” Joe huffed, throwing his arms across his chest. “We’ll smoke, drink, and talk a lot of shit.”

 

“Dude it’s still a school night,” Patrick said, moving away from Pete to get Joe’s attention.

 

Everyone knew Joe sometimes had a beta complex. How could he not though? It was hard being in a band where you were the only beta. Joe was the medium to everything and it wasn’t easy being a medium. Still, everyone loved him for exactly who he was. Joe wouldn’t be Joe if he was anything other than a beta. He didn’t have alpha superiority issues or the omega inferior issues. Joe was the band balance. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't without his own issues.

 

“No, we’re gettin fucked up, we’re going to talk a lot of shit, and we might even fix your song,” Joe insisted. “And when we’re too hungover to go to class tomorrow? Well fuck it, we just won’t go,” the beta smiled, pushing Pete further away so that he could wrap himself around the omega. “Come on, let’s help them pack up, then we can run to my house because that’s where all the goods are.”

 

“You guys, do not get crazy. We still have practice tomorrow so whatever goes down you both need to be ready to play,” Andy said, giving the two younger ones a serious look. Not that it would have done much good, everyone knew you couldn’t do much to stop whatever mischief they were bound to get up to.

 

“Take it easy, Trick. Okay?” Pete said as he pulled the omega aside once again, letting Joe and Andy handle the brief clean up. “Andy’s just been having some...problems you know? Alpha issues ...He needs somebody to talk to. It’s nothing fun or anything like that, you know we would include you guys if it was,” Pete whispered.

 

He hated how the lie rolled off his tongue. Because Pete didn’t lie to Patrick. Ever. He didn’t want to start but he couldn’t possibly tell the omega the truth. Not when it involved him. He frowned, giving the other another apologetic look.

 

“Andy’s having issues? That’s weird, usually he’s the one who always knows how to fix issues,” Patrick said quietly, giving Pete a look before glancing over at the other alpha. “Alright, well let me know how it goes. We all care about Andy. We’re here if he needs us,” the omega said, his tone nothing short of worried. Apparently he’d bought the alpha’s lie.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. But don’t get too wild tonight, stay home if you’re going to do whatever Joe insists you do. If you need me, call me. Don’t get into any trouble tonight? You know Joe’s not good supervision,” Pete said followed by a light laugh. “Seriously though, no going out.”

 

“We won’t. He probably just wants to have a couple beers and smoke. And I’m not smoking anyway, it’s hurts my throat,” Patrick said, touching at his neck gently. Pete nodded in approval before pulling him into a brief hug. “See you tomorrow? I doubt Joe’s actually going to help me fix the song.”

 

“Of course, I’ll head over early just like I said. Don’t get crazy, Pattycakes,” Pete warned again before nuzzling at him. “Alright, I better go.”

“I don’t know what to do, I love him, man,” Pete said, shaking his head as he paced up and down his living room floor. “Not just...I know I’ve said it a million times over but this is different,” Pete sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

 

Andy sat silently on the sofa, his brow furrowed as he watched Pete. Andy didn’t like to brag but he’d seen this coming from a mile away. It was obvious from the first time he’d seen them interact together. Patrick had been painfully shy and Pete...the alpha had this look on his face. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes were sparkling. The alpha looked at Patrick like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever see.

 

Pete looked at Patrick like Poe looked at a pen, Or like Newton looked at the night sky. The possibilities were endless, the answer to the universe's biggest questions were all right there.

 

“Okay, just calm down Pete. I don’t think I understand what the problem is. If you like him so much-”

 

“Love,” Pete said quickly cutting the other alpha off. “I love him.”

 

“If you love him so much tell him. I’m sure he’d let you claim him, Patrick’s probably your biggest fan. I can’t think of anyone who adores you more than he does” Andy said thoughtfully.

 

Pete quickly shook his head. No, it wasn’t that simple. Andy wasn’t comprehending the real problem. It was bigger than just asking Patrick to be his omega.

 

“I don’t want to screw this up, Andy. Patrick is the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I’m serious, he makes me better. I’m not so fucked up when he’s with me. I’m like a better version of myself, Pete 2.0 or something,” The alpha mumbled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

“If I ruin this...I lose him not just as an omega but as my friend. I couldn’t-I don’t know what I’d do if that happened. I need him, I have to be part of his life. What if I’m asking for too much? What if I’m asking to win the lottery twice?” Pete ranted, looking everywhere but at Andy. It was clear he was starting to get a bit manic.

 

“And not to mention the band! Patrick’s going somewhere, we both know that. I think, no I know, that we’ve got a real shot here. If I do something stupid or-or I don’t know! If mess up I drag him down with me, I drag us all down. I ruin all our chances. He needs somebody dependable, stable, somebody who’s got their shit together,” Pete frowned, finally stopping his frantic movements to whirl around and look at the other alpha. “But I think I could be that person though, you know? I would get my shit right for him. I know I’m kind of mental sometimes but I’d do better, I’d get my head right too,” Pete said, his eyes wide as his voice got higher, his words trying to keep up with his thoughts.

 

“Pete, stop. Calm down!” Andy said, jumping up from the sofa to put his hands against the other alpha’s shoulders. “There is no reason why you need to have a break down over this. Can I ask you something?” Andy asked, his voice hitting that calming soothing tone that he used when somebody was actually verging on a come apart.

 

Pete swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry, and his heart thumping away in his chest. Slowly he needed, trying to pull himself together enough to answer.

 

“What’s your biggest aspirations in life?” Andy asked quietly, his eyes set and narrowed as he stared Pete down. Pete was sure he’d been over this with Andy before, he thought he’d told everyone in the band his biggest aspirations. He thought they were all sharing one big dream.

 

“To get out of chicago, to make music. I want to do something bigger though, I want to make it , man,” Pete mumbled as he tried to understand what any of this had to do with his problem.

 

“What if one day Patrick decided that he didn’t want that? What if he told you that he didn’t want to write music anymore? What if he said “ Pete, I want to work at a flower shop. I want a family and a house and white picket fence to match. I want you to drive a minivan and I want you get a real job like an accountant or something. ” What would you do if he said that?”

 

“Patrick would never say that,” Pete mumbled, looking up at Andy with disdain. “You know he’d never say that.”

 

“But if he did?” Andy asked, his grip on Pete’s shoulders tightening. “What if he did say that?”

 

“Then I guess I’m buying a minivan? I’d give it all up in a second for him. I would, I’d do whatever the fuck he wanted and I’d still be happy about it...because I was doing it with him,” Pete answered back.

 

“Then you’ve got your answer!” Andy said, shaking his head. “Don’t you hear yourself? You care about him more than you care about anything else, you’re willing to do your very best for him, to give him anything he wanted, to better yourself for his benefit. Pete, I’m not saying it’s going to be perfect or that it’s going to work out but it’s clear that you want it to. And you’re not the kind of person who wants to spend the rest of their life wondering what could have been,” Andy said with a smile of his own.

 

“Besides, I have a feeling you and Patrick are kind of destined to be together anyway. It’s in the grand scheme of the universe. I’ve thought is since you first told me you wanted to be his alpha.”

 

“You really think so, you think I should...tell me I want be his alpha?” Pete asked, his voice still a bit unsure.

 

“I think so. Because Patrick looks at you the way you look at him. I know he’d do anything you wanted him to do. I’ve got a feeling you're both on the same page here. You’re talking about all these sacrifices you’d make for him but I know he’d do the same for you. He needs you, we all see that,” Andy finished. He believed everything he’d said though. He hadn’t just said it to lift his friend’s confidence.

 

“Okay, okay-yeah I want to ask him,” Pete finally nodded before taking a few deep breaths. “Tomorrow, you think tomorrow is good?”

 

“I think tomorrow is a great day to make a declaration of love,” Andy said, nodding in approval.

 

“Tomorrow,” Pete said again, this time with much more confidence. He wanted to know, even if Patrick turned him down he couldn’t picture the rest of his life never knowing if he’d missed out on the best thing that could have been.

 

“Hey is that your phone going off?” Andy asked, looking around Pete and towards the cell phone that was vibrating against the coffee table.

 

“I am like really fucked up,” Joe mumbled, laying off on the bed and half off. “I don’t think I’ve been this high since last month,” the beta laughed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to force everything back into focus.

 

“My throat hurts,” Patrick frowned. He’d done exactly what he said he wasn’t going to do. “It’s going to sound terrible tomorrow,” he said, not truly caring at the moment though. He hadn’t smoke nearly as much as Joe. But Patrick never smoked and it didn’t take much to get him stoned.

 

That and the half pint of Bombay sapphire they’d split probably didn’t help either.

“We have to step our game up, I don’t feel like we’re having nearly as much fun as Pete and Andy are though. We need to go somewhere, some place to up the fun level,” Joe grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. It wouldn’t have been so difficult if the room would stop spinning.

 

“What, you mean like leave the house? No way, my mom can’t catch us like this,” Patrick said shaking his head, wincing. The room wasn’t just spinning for the beta anymore. “Besides, I told Pete I’d stay inside,” Patrick said, like he was sure that would set Joe straight.

 

If only it had worked like that though.

 

“You always do what your alpha says?” Joe asked mockingly, a grin on his face. Patrick loved Joe but he knew just how to get under his skin.

 

“No! And Pete’s not my alpha,” Patrick huffed, sniffling lightly. His throat really did hurt though and he imagined they both smelt like booze and pot. Why did Joe always get the best of him? Why was the beta such a bad influence on him?

“Problem solved!” Joe said excitedly, stumbling to his feet. “We’re going to the park!”

 

“Shh!” Patrick hissed, not drunk enough to forget about his mom being home. “But I told Pete I wouldn’t,” he frowned. “Plus we can’t drive and I think that would really upset Pete even more,” he mumbled, hoping that he could talk some drunk logic into Joe.

 

“The park is like two blocks from your house, nothing bad is going to happen. Plus I’m not even that fucked up...I mean I’m pretty wasted but I’ve been worse. Please, I’ve got Doritos we can bring. Come on. Fuck what Pete wants.”

 

Patrick hesitated for a moment before giving in. He was stoned, slightly drunk, and he had the munchies. All while Joe had the Doritos, how could he turn that down? “Nobody can tell him we did this.”

 

“Pete’s not the boss of us, but I won’t say anything.” Joe hurried to promise, earning another shush from Patrick. “Here, help me get my shoes on. I can’t tell which one left is and which one right is anymore.”

 

You know this stopped being fun the minute we finished the chips,” Patrick frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. He wished he would have brought a jacket with him but the cold night air was helping him sober up. Joe on the other hand didn’t seem to be anywhere close to sober.

 

“That’s because you won’t let yourself have fun, I’m having a great time!” Joe laughed, finally being able to use his ‘outside voice.’ “Let me push you on the swings. That’s what we’re missing, we’re at a park and nobody is swinging.”

 

“I feel like any movement at all and I might throw up. Joe I’m not drunk enough for this,” Patrick complained, climbing onto the swingset regardless. He might throw up, he might cry, but he’s too tired to argue with Joe. He hoped that if he just indulged him a bit he’d eventually get tired himself and they could go home.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Joe asked as he ran behind Patrick so that he could push. Surprisingly he was fairly gentle with it, Patrick still felt dizzy but it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. The beta wasn’t trying to fling him off the swing set yet.

 

Patrick was still pissed about the fact that they were at the park at 1 in the morning and that he was still a little stoned and a bit too tipsy, but not nearly enough to be having fun.

 

“What am I thinking about?” Patrick asked, tilting his head as he helped Joe push by kicking his feet back and forth. “I guess I’m thinking about Pete,” the omega said answering honestly.

 

“But we just seen him a couple hours ago. And him and Andy ran off to have alpha time together and didn’t invite us,” Joe frowned, slowing his pushes down some. “Why would you want to think about him,” the beta asked, cocking his head in question.

 

“Because...I like being with him,” Patrick answered back, his voice just loud enough for the beta to hear.

 

“What about me, you like being with me too right?” Joe asked worriedly. He was still feeling that beta complex of his, the need to prove himself. He had to be just as good as the alphas he was around.

 

“Of course, I like being with him in a different way though,” Patrick explained. If it hadn’t been for the joint or the shots he wouldn’t have been willingly discussing that aspect of his feelings with Joe, not with anyone, but there he was.

 

“Oh, like you love him?” Joe asked easily, putting the pieces together in his intoxicated thoughts.

 

“Yeah...would you be okay with that? With me loving Pete?” Patrick asked before nervously glancing behind his shoulder at the beta.

 

“I already knew that,” Joe said and Patrick could practically hear the eyeroll. “I know you love Pete, I’m not upset. You should love who you want,” Joe said with a shrug as he gave the other another light push. “It doesn’t matter to me, I do have to pee though. I thought I could hold it but I don’t trust myself enough to do that. I’ll be right back,” Joe said, giving Patrick one last push before running off to the small group trees a few yards away.

 

There was something inside of Patrick that instantly disliked being alone. He could almost feel the eyes on him the moment Joe ran off. Why did he have to go so far, was he going to hurry, how long would it take? Those were all the things running through Patrick’s mind as he slowed his kicks down, letting the swing come to a natural stop.

 

All of a sudden he didn’t feel safe anymore. Like there was something terrible just right around the corner. “You’re just drunk, don’t be weird,” Patrick mumbled to himself, his hands gripping tighter to the chain links of the swing. But there was something threatening, something frightening that he was trying to ignore. “What the fuck?” Patrick muttered as he tried to understand this feeling.

 

Joe had intended on making it a quick trip, just long enough to pee. If only he hadn’t noticed his phone sitting heavily in his pocket.

 

Of course, it wasn’t a really good night until you drunk called someone. Who better to drunk call than Pete wentz? Joe had already forgotten all about the promise he’d made to the omega about making sure thea alpha never found out.

 

“Joe, what’s up? You and Patrick finish that song?” Pete asked, picking up on the third ring.

 

“Hell no, we’re at the park,” Joe scoffed, moving the phone to his other ear. “I wanted to call you and tell what a great time we’re having without you!”

 

He wasn’t that far from Patrick, but he wasn’t all that close either. Not as close as he’d thought he was. The beta hadn’t realized he couldn’t exactly see what was going on at the swing set. He’d made his way into a small thicket of trees and a few bushes that hadn’t been cut down when the park was made.

 

“You’re where, what park? Are you guys fucked up?” Pete asked, his tone changing from friendly to angry in nanoseconds.

 

“Dude, there’s only one park by Patrick’s house. We’re not good to drive, we’re drunk not stupid. we’re both reasonable adults okay? I mean responsible, also very reasonable,” Joe slurred, forgetting that he was meant to be right back.

 

“Where is Patrick, I told him stay at home. Are you with him?” Pete asked, his tone clipped and cold and Joe could almost make out the jingling of keys.

 

“Patrick is a 17 year old adult, he’s on the swings and he’s having a great time. It’s his new job occupation, swinger...for swing sets,” Joe said, scrambling to fix the wording of that sentence.

 

“That made no fucking sense! Where the hell are you? Is he right there with you, put him on the phone!” Pete yelled, making Joe pull the phone away from his ear. He winced before glancing at his cell phone in annoyance.

 

“I am in the bushes pissing! Jesus, calm down. He’s not glued to my hip! He’s right...really close by I think,” Joe slurred again, trying to remember just how far the swing set was from him.

 

“Joe, what the fuck?! You can just leave him on his own like that, it’s not safe! It’s not even safe for your stoned ass to be wondering around! What the hell were you thinking?!” Pete barked, once again forcing Joe to pull the phone further from his ear.

 

“It is to safe for me because I’m tall. Well, taller than you are so we’re very safe!” Joe huffed.

 

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Don’t move, don’t go anywhere. Go stay with Patrick right now Trohman or so help me God!” Pete growled, already out his front door and running to his car.

 

“Patrick is fucking busy...he’s busy...making new friends?” Joe asked, finally stepping far enough away from the trees to spot the omega. It was dark out but the lamp posts were putting off just enough light for him to make out two figures instead of one. “Who the hell is that?” Joe asked, forgetting that Pete couldn’t see what he was seeing. “Hey I gotta go, Patrick is like talking to strangers or some shit.”

 

“Joe, Joe don’t hang up the phone! If anything happens to him Trohman I’ll-” Pete never got the finish that sentence, Joe had already ended the call.

 

“Patrick, you know that dude?” Joe asked, calling out to omega. He squinted his eyes and tried to make sense of the scene, something didn’t sit right at all.

 

There were two kinds of people you met at parks in at obscene hours of the night. Drunk kids who were just trying to have fun and then a much more dangerous type of person. Joe didn’t think this was the former.

*

Patrick knew something was wrong. He didn’t know how, maybe omega instincts and a heightened sense of awareness to his surroundings? Either way he was certain that there was something dangerous there. Something was lurking . The whole atmosphere had become disquieting.

 

The omega quickly jumped off the swing and started to frantically scan the area. He could feel his flight instinct starting to take over. “W-Who’s there?” He asked, his voice shaking. He should run, he needed to get out of there. He couldn’t leave Joe behind though, not when he was stoned off his ass.

 

“What are you doing by yourself?” The man asked, coming up from behind Patrick. Where had he come from? How long had been there, had he been watching them the whole time? “Where did your friend go, did he leave you here all by yourself?” He asked, his voice so calm and gentle that it verged on sinister. It was sweet with undertones of malice.

 

He wasn’t close enough yet for Patrick to make out any real features but he knew he was an alpha. He was taller than the omega was, his voice was low like he was older.

 

“No! He’s...right over there and he’s coming back!” Patrick said tightly as he took a couple of steps back, his eyes never leaving the figure in front of him.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I’m an alpha. You don’t have an alpha, I can tell. But that can be changed,” the man said as he started to close in on Patrick.”

 

He could finally get a good look at him. Like Patrick had thought, he looked to be a great deal older than him, maybe his late thirties? He looked...dark. Patrick didn’t know how else to describe. All he knew was that he was afraid. He could smell his interest and he could sense his intentions.

 

The omega could feel the hair on his neck stand up as he growled. He was trying to think of a way to run but his thoughts weren’t working fast enough. Everything inside of him thought insisted that he find a way out. He didn’t want to submit but he didn’t want to be hurt either.

 

To one side of him there was a large storm ditch, the cement kind that you struggled to climb out of, on his other side was an even large patch of trees, one he didn’t want to get lost in. “Don’t come any closer” Patrick hissed. His heart was speeding up and he thought he might actually pass out. He wanted Pete. “I have an alpha.”

 

“Why are you lying to me?” the man laughed, shaking his head before moving quickly and grabbing ahold of Patrick’s wrist, giving the omega a growl of his own. “You don’t have anyone, you’re completely alone. Your friend isn’t paying attention and neither were you.”

 

“Let go!” He yelled, hoping that if he was loud enough somebody would hear him and help. Where the fuck was Joe at?

 

“I don’t think so. You’re pretty, a little loud but pretty. It’s a wonder you don’t have an alpha,” the man hissed, his nails digging into Patrick’s wrist painfully. “You don’t have very good manors though, trying to run from an alpha. I can fix that.”

 

“Please stop, you’re hurting me...please let go. I have an alpha and he’s coming and you need to let go before he gets here,” Patrick said, his tone changing to pleading. “Please, I’m not going to say anything if you let go.”

 

“No...you don’t have an alpha, you’re not mated and you not claimed. I can smell you little omega. I can smell how scared you are,” the man said with a flat bored tone, like omegas begged him everyday. It was like this was nothing new to him. Patricks shuddered. He didn’t think he could talk anyway, he was too terrified to speak.

 

“Patrick, do you know him? Look we have to go, Pete’s on his way and we’re both in trouble,” Joe yelled, apparently not as far as Patrick had thought he’d been. “Hey man, what are you doing?” the beta asked, his slow walking quickly turning into a run. Apparently Joe could tell that something wasn’t right about the situation, high or not.

 

“Don’t say a word,” The alpha growled, his grip on Patrick tightening. It had been painful before but now the omega could fee his fingers pressing into the bones of his wrist. Patrick didn’t think he’d ever been more scared. He could feel the man start to drag him across the lose gravel, yanking roughly at the omega as he tried to get him to follow. Patrick was trying to dig his heels into the ground but he couldn’t keep from stumbling.

 

“Hey, don’t touch him,” Joe said, his voice dark as he stepped in front of the man. They were almost the same height but he still had a couple inches on Joe. “Just let him go,” the beta snapped, his fist balling up at his sides. Joe wasn’t a fighter but he would if he had to. “His alpha is coming and he’s not going to like that.”

 

“What is it with you two and lying? There is no alpha, he’s not claimed. I can scent him,” the man frowned as he started to see Joe as a threat. Something must have been wrong with him, maybe was high too? Because you couldn’t just go around abducting omegas in the night. Even if they had made a bad choice.

 

“He does too. He’s not going anywhere with you,” Joe growled, reaching out to shove at the man. “Just let him go and there isn’t going to be any issues.” The beta didn’t know if he could actually take the alpha, he’d try for Patrick though. He had to.

 

The alpha couldn’t exactly let go and shove back, then he’d risk letting go of Patrick. They both knew the minute Patrick got the chance he was gone. The man growled, showing his teeth and digging his nails even further into the omega’s skin. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that,” he replied viciously. 

 

“Let go of him!” Joe yelled, shoving again at the man while Patrick squirmed and tugged to try and free himself from the man’s painful grasp while a whimper escaped his lips.

 

It was right then that the sound of a car engine could be heard pulling into the small parking lot, the light from Pete’s headlights illuminating the scene.

 

Patrick still didn’t feel safe, he was still scared. All he wanted was to get away but he suddenly knew he wasn’t going to die, that he wasn’t going to be hurt. Pete was there, Pete wouldn’t let anybody hurt him.

 

The other alpha didn’t even bother turning off the car. Instead he was jumping out and running towards them in a mad sprint.

 

Finally Patrick could feel the man letting go of his tender wrist. Right then he started to look around, still trying to find a place to run to or a way out of the situation. It was the omega’s natural self preservation instincts that wouldn’t let him believe that he might be safe.

 

But before he could do anything Pete was there and he was lunging at the man and knocking him down to the ground. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t yell or swear. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a fist making contact with flesh.

 

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, too shaken and upset to look. He didn’t want to see what was happening. Not when he was concentrating on staying put. He was overwhelmed and his thoughts were swirling as he tried to make sense of everything.

 

Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. The sound of punches didn’t stop coming and Patrick couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whine. “Pete please!” He cried out, shaking with fear, still not daring to look.

 

“Pete I...dude that might be enough,” Joe mumbled, he too had to look away. Even though he’d been brave enough to watch Pete deliver the first five punches he wasn’t sure if he could stomach anymore. It wasn’t a fight for the other alpha, it was massacure. “That's enough,” the beta said again while Patrick continued to whine.

 

The other alpha hadn’t even gotten a good hit in. All the blood gushing from his face was strictly his own.

 

Pete’s knuckles were bloodied and he was breathless, a look of pure rage had settled into his eyes. The alpha looked feral, unreachable almost. He was snarling and showing his teeth, quickly eliminating the threat to his omega.

 

“He’s mine, that’s my omega and you better never touch him again,” he growled, throwing another punch before pulling himself up off the man.

 

The man was groaning but he could still move. He still had enough sense to get up and run before Pete made it worse.

 

Pete had to take a few short seconds to catch his breath before he turned back around to stare at the two younger teens. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” He yelled as he ran his bloodied hands down the front of his jeans.

 

Patrick couldn’t answer, he was a trembling mess, not caring if Pete seen him like that or not. He was tilting his head in submission and so close to hyperventilating that it wasn’t funny.

 

And like that he was in the alpha’s arms, the right alpha, and he was letting himself fall apart. He couldn’t help it. God he’d been so fucking scared. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Patrick cried, shaking his head and clinging to the alpha. “Please don’t be mad, Please don’t hate me, I’m sorry!” Patrick cried frantically. He’d never felt so...lost before. He was running on pure adrenaline and instinct and he couldn’t find a way to come down.

 

“You’re okay, I’m not leaving you. I’ve got you, you’re safe. I’m here,” Pete said softly, rocking Patrick some in the process. “Joe get in the car. We’re going home.”

 

“Look we didn’t think that was going to happen. I never would have brought him out here if I didn’t think it was safe,” the beta said quickly. He was trying to do as much damage control as he could. He knew that he hadn’t seen Pete’s wrath yet.

 

“I am so unbelievably livid. You two have no idea how dangerous that was. He could have...do you know how easy it would have been for him to just drag Patrick with him?” Pete asked, his voice had returned to sharp and angry once again. “When omegas panic there isn’t a ‘fight’ reaction. Their brains don’t work like that. They either find a way to run or they submit, it’s what keeps them from getting hurt,” Pete spat as his eyes narrowing at the beta.

 

“I didn’t know okay!? I didn’t know that was going to happen. I never wanted him to get hurt, I didn’t think anything bad would happen,” Joe mumbled sadly. The fear and adrenaline had apparently sobered him up. He still felt a little dizzy but he didn’t think he could blame it on the gin anymore. 

 

“You guys can’t just do that shit! You have to think first, that’s the problem. You don’t think! Why do you two always seem to get in trouble together? Just get in the fucking car man, I can’t do this right now,” Pete exclaimed, finally looking back down at the omega who was still clinging desperately to him.

 

Joe didn’t argue it. He was holding out hope that Pete might calm down but the reality of the situation was starting to hit him. Now that his head wasn’t so fuzzy he could see how bad things could have gotten. Pete wouldn’t stay mad but it was better to do what he said in the meantime.

 

“Trick, you’re alright. Breathe, okay? Look, he’s gone. He’s not here anymore, he ran off. I took care of it,” Pete whispered as he tried to point out that the other alpha wasn’t there anymore. “Hey, hey look at me,” he mumbled before moving to tilt Patrick’s chin upwards, desperate to calm the omega down. “You’re safe with me. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. I’m never leaving you. But you have to breathe, you’re not getting enough air. Just slow down,” The alpha mumbled. “In and out.”

 

Yes, Pete was livid. He wasn’t just upset with Joe for playing a large part in it but he was upset with the omega for going along with it, especially after Pete had warned them not to. Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to get fucked up with booze and weed and hang out in the park? Okay, so maybe he could recall a time or two when he’d done the same thing. That wasn’t the point!

 

He could deal with that later his main concern was calming down the omega. He could scream at them afterwards. God Patrick was so scared, he’d never see him like that before. He was always the moody, sarcastic, omega who didn’t take shit from anyone. Pete knew that it had been a very different situation though.

 

“That was scary huh?” The alpha asked, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick’s back. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, deciding to take things in a different approach. He needed the omega to say something, to start speaking again. Maybe then he'd start breathing properly.

 

Patrick hesitated for a second, taking a few more deep breaths before inching away to hold up his bruised wrist. There were little nail indents against his skin and there would be a few finger shaped purple marks in the morning. “Are you angry because I didn’t listen...do you hate me now?” Patrick whispered as his eyes fell to the ground.

 

“No, Trick. God, no. Of course I don’t hate you. I’m upset because you could have been hurt. Joe too. You’re not mated and you’re not claimed, it’s not safe. I don’t know what I’d do without you. But I promise, nobody is going to hurt you like that again. When Joe told me you and him had went to the park I ran every red light to get here,” Pete replied, giving him a small smile. “Everybody fucks up sometimes. It’s okay though, I’ve got you.”

 

He couldn’t help but think about the conversation he’d just had with Andy. (Who was still sitting at his apartment probably confused and internally panicking) Everybody makes mistakes, nobody is perfect. But they’ve got each other. Everything is going to be alright. Pete could finally understand.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have listened. I just...we drank and I said I wasn’t going to smoke but then I did and Joe had Doritos...Pete I was so scared. I thought he was going to hurt me,” Patrick muttered as he started to calm down some.

 

“I know, I know it was bad. I didn’t let that happen though, I’ll never let it happen. Do you understand? You know that right, you know that I’ll always protect you?” He asked as he looked at the omega.

 

Patrick have to think before he nodded in agreement. He knew Pete would take care of him.

 

“Good, now let’s go home. I think we should talk,” Pete said softly, the anger starting to drain out of him. Why was it so hard to stay upset when it came to Patrick? Any other time he could stay pissed for days but the omega just made his fury melt away. He was safe, Pete was there to protect him now. That was all that mattered.

 

He couldn’t waste another day though, not after what had just happened. He was going to tell Patrick, the alpha couldn’t waste another second.

*

“You still pissed?” Joe asked when Pete opened up the passenger door for Patrick. The beta had been laying in the back of Pete’s old Nissan trying to work out how stoned he still was.

 

“A little bit,” Pete answered honestly, giving Joe a look before closing Patrick’s door and heading over to the drivers side.

 

When he climbed back in, he heaved a sigh before starting the car. “Joe, you have to start thinking about what you’re doing. This ‘keeping up with the alpha’ thing you’ve got going on isn’t getting you anywhere. Dude, it’s not a competition, what are you doing? You don’t have to prove anything to anyone,” Pete said, turning around some in his seat to look at the beta. “I’m saying this because I’m your friend and Trick’s your friend and you almost got your friend hurt.”

 

“And you,” Pete said, turning to look at the omega. He knew Patrick was still trying to calm down but what he wanted to say was important. It needed to be said. “I didn’t ask you to stay in tonight because I’m a bossy alpha and I figured you’d listen. Sometimes I say a lot of stupid stuff but other times I’m telling you something because I want to look out for you. I want keep you safe. I can’t do that if your off being crazy with Joe and doing shit you shouldn’t be doing,” Pete finished before pulling finally pulling out of the parking lot.

 

Neither the beta or the omega said anything afterwards, they were both worn out emotionally and mentally from the night.

 

Joe closed his eyes and let himself think. He could tell that Pete wasn’t nearly as angry as he had been earlier, Joe was at least somewhat forgiven. The alpha was right though. he didn’t need to prove himself, who was he trying to impress? Pete and Andy? Things were changing and he knew neither had ever or would ever look down on him for his biology.

 

Patrick sayed equally silent, glancing over at the alpha every so often. They were only about a minute for his house but the drive felt longer for some reason. He hoped he hadn’t disappointed Pete too much. To be fair he was never meant to find out.

 

When Pete pulled up in front of Patrick’s house, he’d put the car in park and turned it off but he made no move to get out. “Give us a minute, Joe?” Pete asked, glancing at the beta again.

 

“You’re not going to sit there and tell him to never hang out with me again right?” Joe asked wearily with a skeptical look on his face. "Because he was my friend first and that would be fucked up."

 

“No, we’re just talking. We’ll be inside in a second,” Pete said as he unlocked the door for the beta. “It’s nothing like that,” Pete added, giving the beta a reassuring look. "I've accepted the fact that you both do dumb shit when you're together."

 

“Don’t wake my mom up okay? The last thing we need is her asking a million questions,” Patrick sighed. Joe could probably keep quiet better now than he could before they left.

 

“Yeah, no problem. See you in a minute,” Joe said before getting out and closing the door behind him.

 

Pete waited until the beta was safely in the back yard, probably tripping over that damn rake, before turning the key that was still in the ignition. It wasn’t a full turn, not enough to start the car but enough start the radio up. When Patrick looked at him curiously he simply shrugged. “Music makes me less nervous.”

 

“Nervous?” Patrick asked, not sure he understood. “Pete, you’re really not angry? I know we were stupid but you’re not like...you really don’t hate me or think I’m some pathetic helpless omega?” Patrick asked, his voice catching in his throat.

 

“Trick no, I already told you that. One mistake doesn’t change how I see you. I don’t think anything could change how I see you. I wanted to...Okay, hang on...just,” Pete mumbled, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. “You know how I said Andy was having an issue? It’s not Andy having a problem, it’s me,” Pete confessed.

 

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me? I would have understood. Or um...could you not talk to me about it?” Patrick asked, sounding dejected and hurt. "I know Andy gives the best advice but I try."

 

“I couldn’t talk to you about it because it was about you. I’m not good at this Trick, I could write it but I’m never going to be good at saying it. I wish I had a pen and paper right now, maybe then I could make you understand,” Pete said with a frown before shaking his head. “I’m kind of afraid that it’s going to come out wrong and that when morning comes around and I’ve got a bit more common sense, I’ll wish I would have done this the right way.”

 

“You had a problem with me?” Patrick asked, his face falling and matching his voice this time. “I don’t understand, I thought we-I thought you could tell me anything. I thought you knew me well enough to know you don’t have to keep secrets.” The omega wanted to be angry at the alpha but it was hard. Pete had a problem with him but he’d also just saved his ass?

 

It just hurt knowing that Pete had kept something from him. It shouldn't hurt, he wasn't Pete's omega but it was like a knife to his heart anyway.

 

“No, Patrick listen to what I’m saying. Hear what I’m saying, okay?” Pete whispered before reaching over and grabbing the other’s hand.

 

“I use to feel like there was this hole inside me or like some big part of me was missing. It left me feeling crazy and broken. But then I met you and I didn’t feel like that anymore. I felt...I feel like the world isn't such a bad place after all, like life isn’t nearly such a waste of time...do you understand?” Pete asked carefully before eying Patrick nervously.

 

Sometimes the only way Pete could talk was in metaphors and expressions. Usually Patrick could understand perfectly but that night he struggled to pick apart Pete’s words. He couldn’t read between the lines.

 

“I don’t think so,” he said softly. “I wish you would just be a little more clear or direct or something Pete. Cause I don’t think I get it,” Patrick mumbled. He laced their fingers together though and let himself try to understand.

 

“I want to be your alpha. I said I would be someday and...it’s someday now. I understand if it’s not something you want or if you’re not interested. But I wanted you to know, I couldn’t spend another minute wondering if I even had a chance,” Pete mumbled, pulling his hand from Patrick’s only so that he could rub tenderly at the omega’s wrist. “When I seen him trying to drag you off, I lost it for a second. I couldn’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else. Ever.”

 

“Pete,” Patrick said quietly. He hadn’t been expecting that, out of all the things Pete could have told him, that wasn’t something he had expected. “You scared me,” he said, laughing lightly.

 

Instantly Pete frowned, wondering if this was it. This would be his life’s biggest rejection. It was karma for everyone he’d ever hurt, for every heart he might have broken in his short life. He could see all his dreams crashing and burning. It was like a gory accident. Where you wanted to look away but morbid curiosity got the best of you.

 

“No, no, no don’t look at me like that!” Patrick said quickly, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s not funny, not what you’re saying. Just...God I thought you were going to say something awful. Like you didn’t want me in the band or that I needed to be a better omega, I don’t know what I thought you were going to say but...it’s not what I thought.”

 

Pete was a bit more nervous after that, scared that it was all some kind of false hope, which was the cruelest hope of all. “I mean w-would you want to be my omega? I’m not saying we need to be mated and living together by next month, or even next year. But I-I want to claim you as my own. I want everyone to know you’re mine. With a scent and everything. And I’ll be yours,” he added, stuttering over his words as he spoke.

 

“You didn’t have to turn this into such an event, you know? I would have said yes if you would have asked over a text message,” Patrick said, giving the alpha a small smile.

 

Pete felt his heart stop and then instantly restart, beating more rapidly then he could ever remember it beating. “Is it...is that a yes?” He asked, still not sure if it was real or not. There was a chance he might be having an auditory hallucination and only hearing what he wanted to.

 

Patrick nodded silently, his face heated up some as he shyly looked down at Pete’s hand that was still rubbing circles against the nail marks. “You could scent me right now if you wanted. You could claim me right now. I wouldn’t say no.”

 

Pete almost wanted to say no. 

 

He wanted to wait and make it special. He wanted it to be some big thing with flowers and gifts or at the very least better music. But he couldn’t, there was no way he could wait if Patrick was offering. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching under his seat to force it further back from the steering wheel. It was clear he wanted the omega to crawl into his lap.

 

Patrick gave him a look before carefully maneuvering himself out of his seat and somehow into Pete’s lap. The omega felt ungraceful and a bit ridiculous but he was surprised by how perfectly he fit in the alpha’s lap. “I know you’ve scented me before but…” he trailed off, glad that it was so dark out. He didn’t want Pete to see how red his face was getting. 

 

“It’s a little different yeah,” he whispered. “I want to kiss you first,” Pete mumbled, leaning in close but not daring to go any further. “Can I, would you let me?” The alpha asked, as his voice lowered and his breath ghosted against Patrick’s cheek. He still couldn't believe any of this was truly happening. 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Patrick gasped out, his eyes closing automatically.

 

Without giving it another moment of hesitation, Pete was pressing his lips to Patrick's. The omega's lips were even softer and fuller than he'd imagined. Between a moan and another gasp, his mouth opened and Pete took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the ometa's parted lips. The alpha’s tongue was lapping at every square inch and then he was pulling Patrick’s bottom lip lightly between his teeth.

 

Patrick had been kissed before but it was never anything like that. So tentative and sweet but hot and passionate at the same time. The omega’s arms wrapped around Pete’s neck while the alpha’s hands were resting gently against Patrick’s hips. His thoughts were fuzzy again. Gin and weed had nothing on Pete's tongue though.

 

When they eventually had to pull away, the only to thing that came to Patrick’s mind was the burning desire to belong to pete, to submit to him and give himself over in every way possible. He slowly opened his eyes only to find the alpha staring right back at him, waiting patiently for the omega to tilt his head just in the slightest.

 

The second he did Pete was nuzzling against him, rubbing his nose against Patrick’s neck and taking in his scent before rubbing his own back on the omega.

 

It wasn’t like the quick little nuzzles the alpha sometimes gave him. Instead it was longer and more forceful, full of more intent than anything Pete had done before. He was rubbing his scent glands directly against Patrick. Not only that but Patrick could scent himself on the alpha too, unlike before.

 

All it took was a few short minutes and Patrick’s scent wasn’t just his own anymore. He smelt heavily like Pete, his biology reacting to the alpha’s pheromones. He didn't think it could get any better than it already was.

 

Then Pete was biting down on his neck, growling softly and marking him up as his own. Apparently it could get better.

 

The omega’s mouth fell open and his eyes closed again as he let Pete claim him. It wasn’t his mating gland, no that was for something much more permanent but Patrick was so tempted to just tell Pete he wanted it all and he wanted it right then. 

 

Why should they wait? It was silly to spend time searching for more, not when they had everything already.

 

When Pete pulled away his mind was spinning. He was hard and aching in the all the worst ways possible but Patrick was his. He smelt like him, he had Pete's bite against his neck. He was the omega’s alpha and everyone would be able to tell. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in himself. He wanted to show his omega off and yet part of him wanted to keep Patrick just for himself. “You’re mine,” he whispered softly before moving in for another kiss.

 

It was shorter than the first one but just as wonderful and Pete decided that they were going to do it more often. They were going to do it all the time. He wanted to kiss Patrick until they were both breathless and panting.

 

“We should go inside, Joe probably thinks we’re out here talking shit about him,” Patrick laughed softly. He was smiling from ear to ear and Pete knew he had a matching expression.

When the two finally did step inside Patrick’s bedroom, closing the door behind them, Joe bolted up into a sitting position so quickly his head spun. “Well that’s new…” He said with a raised eyebrow. It had taken seconds for him to pick up on their new scents. “I guess you two had a nice little chat in the car?” He asked. "So it's like that, huh?"

 

Judging from Joe's expression, they didn't need to say anything more.

 

“Not that I'm not happy for you both but you two are going to have to sleep on the floor together. You literally cannot ask me to give up the bed just because of the new titles and the whole 'claimed’ thing. That would be immoral,” Joe said with a short huff. “And now we all can’t share a bed so…” he trailed off.

 

“Relax, we’ll take the floor,” Patrick laughed before heading to his closet to grab a few more pillows and blankets to make a pallet out of.

 

“We will?” Pete hummed teasingly. “I thought we were for sure going to kick Joe out of bed,” 

 

“Nah, we’ll be the morally righteous friends this time,” Patrick said before throwing down a few heavy duvets. “Hey I think you better call Andy and let him know everything is okay. Or at least invite him over so he doesn't spend the night at your apartment freaking out.

 

In the morning it was Joe who was shaking the pair awake, pretending to gag at how they’d cuddled up to each other durning the night, just like puppies typically did.

 

“Patrick, you’re mom gave me a note to give you. She said that you and Pete need to see her when she gets home. I read it for you, you’re welcome. But she also said that you need to ask before having ‘slumber parties on school nights' Oh and she told me-to tell you-don't forget to lay out the chicken for dinner," Joe said, amazingly not hung over.

 

Patrick grumbled and moved to hide himself further against Pete. It was too early to talk about dinner. 

 

"It’s a good sign really...it means she can’t be too pissed about you being claimed, not if she's thinking about chicken. She could probably smell you from downstairs though so there is a 100 percent chance she knows. Now get up, Andy is making breakfast," The beta said with a grin.

 

Next to the omega, Pete yawned before pulling Patrick closer, nuzzling warmly against him and leaving sleepy kisses against Patrick's ear. The smell of pancakes and tofu bacon was wafting through the open door and somewhere in the room, Joe was still rambling.

 

"You hungry?" Pete asked, finding new skin against Patrick's neck that needed kissed. He hoped the omega wouldn't mind his morning breath though.

 

All the events from last night were replying in his head. However, it still felt somewhat dream like. It was the other's scent that finally convinced Pete it wasn't a dream. Patrick smelt like him. His natural scent had mixed perfectly with Pete's alpha scent. 'Mine' Pete thought to himself. 

 

"Yeah, but five more minutes. I don't want to get up yet," the omega mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and contentment. "I just wanna lay with you for a while." 

 

Pete knew this was what true happiness felt like. He had his two best friends, his omega, and a vegan breakfast waiting for him downstairs. Fate had never been every loving towards Pete but this time, fate was making up for it ten times over.


	3. Turntable Eyes

Work Text:

Chemically induced sleep is like a heavy blanket. It’s suffocating and you end up kicking it off sometime during the night. At least that’s how it is for Patrick.

He’d only swallowed a mouthful of the cherry flavored cough syrup but that was more than enough.

It had knocked him out within the first thirty minutes. It wasn’t gentle and slow like natural sleep, but hard and fast. This was not a fair fight. It was like he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

It’s for the best, trust me, go to sleep. Go right the fuck to sleep. That was what his generic off brand cough syrup would say if it had a voice.

And then, for some reason, he’s wide awake two hours later. The omega is not happy because now he’s sick, coughing, and he doesn’t have half a chance for sleep.

Is this what Pete feels like when he can’t sleep? Begrudgingly awake with a buzzing under his skin that shouldn’t be there at 2 in the morning?

Patrick groans and rolls over, trying to find some position comfortable enough that he can fall back asleep. He does this for maybe an hour or so until he gives up. It doesn’t matter how comfortable he is, sleep is not coming back. Sleep is afraid of him after it seen how roughly the cough syrup treated him.

The omega sniffles miserably and sits up. His abdominal muscles hurt from coughing so much, he’s cold, and everything hurts. His head, his throat, his ear, his bones.

He wants his alpha but it’s late already. But it’s Pete and he’s got a 50% chance the alpha is still up. Pete shouldn't be awake but he might be.

When Pete claimed Patrick as his omega his mother had set some firm ground rules. If they wanted to be mated later on that was fine, but Patrick had to finish high school first. Pete could come over anytime he wanted, but Patrick had to ask first before leaving to see his alpha. And if Pete was going to make any big decisions for them, he needed to clear it with her first.

However, the biggest ‘alpha responsibility’ Pete had dealt with was signing Patrick out of gym for a sprained ankle. They had a good balance going on though. It was working for them.

A sick omega seemed like a very valid alpha responsibility to Patrick as well.

Of course, as fate would have it, Pete wasn’t answering the phone. Patrick whines softly to himself before throwing his head back in frustration. The one time he’s actually awake at 3 in the morning, Pete’s decided to sleep.

It’s not that he isn’t glad that his alpha is finally catching up on his sleep. No, Pete doesn’t get enough sleep as it is. Still, it doesn’t change how sick the omega feels. He’s fairly sure that if this cold keeps up, he’ll cough his way to a six pack in no time.

Patrick flops back down against his bed, phone still in hand, and tries to take another congested breath through his nose. His sheets feel cold against his heated skin but it’s not comforting. He’s too cold as it is.

Then he lets his mind wonder for a bit. It isn’t the most productive thing he can do and his thoughts start to run a little wild. That and he’s got cold medication flowing through his system and it’s making him a bit out of it.

If he’s so dosed up on over the counter medication, why can’t he sleep? The bigger question is why isn’t Pete awake? Or why isn’t he answering Patrick’s phone calls? He doesn’t keep his phone on silent, it should be loud enough to wake him up.

Unless something happened.

He doesn’t know for a fact that anything has happened, but he can’t remember a time when Pete wasn’t up at 3 in the morning. It’s out the ordinary, a rare occurrence of sorts.

He calls the alpha four more time. When Pete still doesn’t answer, that’s when Patrick starts to worry.

Patrick sniffs before widening his eyes as his muddled thoughts come up with all kinds of terrible scenarios. Mainly those that involve his alpha hurt or worse.

What if there was a car accident? Pete likes to go for late night drives sometimes. The roads are still a little icy from last week’s snowstorm. Or what if his apartment complex burnt down? It’s got bad wiring after all, very fire prone.

Or maybe Pete was having a hard night and so he went for a walk, like he would every so often, and some wild rabid dog came up and it was foaming at the mouth and then-

Patrick practically flung himself out of bed, scrambling to find something to wear. He knew this was all somewhat far fetched. But he’s running on two hours of sleep, he’s got the cold from hell, and his night time cough syrup fucked him over. He’s allowed to have irrational thoughts.

He pulls a hoodie on over his thin cotton shirt, not caring that it’s not enough to brave a Chicago winter in, and then he finds a pair of sweatpants that Pete had left over.

Before the omega puts the sweats on, he clutches them tightly to his chest and whimpers. He wants Pete. He needs to know he’s safe.

Patrick doesn’t bother to stop and ask him mom for permission to go see Pete. He already knows the answer is ‘no.’ The fact that Pete may or may not have gotten killed by a rabies plagued dog isn’t warrant enough to leave the house in the middle of the night.

Number one it’s freezing out, secondly Patrick’s just about as sick as a rabid dog, and lastly Pete’s apartment is a little too far to walk to. she’d never give him the keys to her car at this hour anyway.

Not to mention he’s probably fine. But Patrick’s mom isn’t an omega and she doesn’t understand Patrick’s need to double check. And if Pete’s not going to answer his phone, well then Patrick is just going to have to go see for himself. If Pete can show up at his house at obscene hours than it works both ways.

 

***

 

What a bad idea. Joe’s not even around, that’s what makes it worse. Because usually Patrick doesn’t make bad decisions by himself. If something is a bad idea Joe is typically involved somehow. Tonight it’s just Patrick.

It’s freezing and Patrick hasn’t stopped coughing since he left his house. Everything sort of hurts at that point. Like his body aches and he’s exhausted but he’s almost there. It’s gotta be 4 in the morning, or getting close.

Patrick’s fears of something happening to Pete only grow the closer he gets. The cold is numbing though and it slows his panic some.

Finally, after a good forty minute walk, Patrick’s at the alpha’s apartment complex. He whimpers to himself when he realizes Pete’s on the third floor and it’s an outside climb up a flight of stairs. The omega knows he’s not up for it but he’s come this far and he needs Pete. He needs Pete, he wants to see that he's alive and warm and breathing.

He wants to hold the alpha and be held in exchange.

“Fucking…” Patrick groans as he forces himself to find the right unit and start the uphill battle that are stairs. Slightly icy stairs. This can’t be safe. If Patrick’s having a hard time, what about the little old ladies who live on the third floor, how are they meant to manage?!

Pete’s apartment number is C24 in unit 2. He’s been there so many times he could probably navigate it with his eyes closed. Go past the mailboxes, make your way around the shitty pool, then take a left and it’s the first door on the third floor.

It’s not a great apartment but it’s not bad either. It’s simple and Patrick sort of loves it just because it’s something of Pete’s. It’s a one bedroom with a broken dishwasher and a strange stain on living room floor that looks too much like blood. It’s been there since he moved in and they’ve tried to get it out twice with no such luck.

Patrick long since decided that somebody was murdered there. But if you can look past the stain it’s a decent place. It’s got all of the alpha’s things in it and that’s what makes it so wonderful.

The omega is out of breath by the time he gets to Pete’s door. The cold air stings his lungs and it makes it harder to breathe. His nose is so congested that he can’t even try to inhale through it. All Patrick can do is try to catch his breath when he knocks at the other’s door.

“Pete Wentz!” He yells when nobody answers. He doesn’t care that it’s an ungodly hour or that everyone is just trying to catch those few precious hours of sleep before work. He’s about to pass out if something doesn’t change pretty quickly. He bangs louder on the door and once again yells. “Pete, open the door!”

When nobody comes, Patrick whimpers again and moves closer to the wooden door so that he can press his forehead against it. He can almost smell Pete through it. He’s sure he might actually cry.

He walked all this way, Pete’s probably dead, and now his mother is going to murder him when she finds out. Which she’ll find out because he’s going to have to either call her for a ride home or call an ambulance.

None of that matters though because Pete is dead. His apartment didn’t burn down, he’s certain he seen the back Nissan in the alpha’s parking space. Which only leaves wild dogs. God damn dogs.

“Who the fuck is banging on my door?!” Says a very familiar voice. And then suddenly Patrick’s world is tilting much too quickly. He’s got no balance because Pete’s apparently flung his front door open.

He had no idea that the omega had been resting his full weight against it. “Patrick?!” Pete yelps as the omega collides with his chest, his arms flailing against the alpha’s chest as he tries to catch himself. “Patrick what the hell are you doing out here?!”

“I thought you were dead. I thought that rapid dogs ate you!” The omega cried out, wrapping his arms around Pete when he realizes he’s not about to fall. “I called you eighty times and you didn’t answer!”

“What? Dogs?! Patrick what in the hell are you talking about?!” Pete exclaimed, looking down at the omega like he’s lost his mind. To be fair, Patrick might have. “Trick, you’re meant to be at home in bed. You’ve been sick, what are you doing out here?”

“I just told you! I thought you got killed by dogs...or well not just dogs. I thought something happened, I called you because I didn’t feel good and you’re always up late and you didn’t answer and I thought something bad happened so I came over.” Patrick explains again before burying his face in the other’s chest.

“Babe, my phone broke. I dropped it in the kitchen sink when I was doing the dishes. I didn’t think you’d need me, I thought you’d be resting and getting better. How did you get here?” Pete asks before looking around, half expecting to see Joe somewhere.

Because this is the kind of shit Joe would do. Or actually, it’s the kind of shit Pete, himself, would do-has done.

“I walked,” the omega mumbles into Pete’s warm chest. He could die like that honestly. Pete’s safe, he’s okay and everything is fine. Patrick’s is still chilled to the bone but he’s got his alpha.

“Patrick, are you kidding me?” Pete hisses before pulling the teen inside and locking the door behind them. “Let me guess, you’re mom doesn’t know?” Pete asks, Patrick still clinging desperately to him.

“No, I thought you were hurt. I just got scared, I wanted you. I thought something bad happened,” he admits, still not letting go of the other just yet.

“Oh my God, Trick,” Pete groans but he quickly wraps his arms around the other in return. “You’re sick and I live like three miles away from your house!”

“I don’t care, next time answer the phone!” Patrick grumbles, finally pulling away and fixing Pete with a firm look.

“I can’t answer it if it’s broken,” he says weakly before pressing the back of his palm to Patrick’s clammy forehead. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

***

 

Pete makes him soup, or well he heats up a can of condensed soup and pours it in a cup so that Patrick can sip at it. The alpha finds him something warmer to wear and then Pete gets him settled into bed.

Pete insists that he take more nighttime cold and cough, even though Patrick puts up a pretty good fight over it.

In reality it’s really just the omega complaining and then giving in because he’s too exhausted to fight with his alpha.

He knows his mother won’t find out where he snuck off too. She never checks his room before she leaves for work. That and they both already knew he wasn’t going to make it to class. Patrick knows he’s broken one of her rules but he can’t bring himself to care.

How can he bring himself to care when Pete’s wrapped around him, whispering soothing words, and fussing over him? It’s more than worth it.

“I’ll get my old phone turned on tomorrow, okay? Just don’t do that again, you were already too sick to be out of bed,” Pete says softly, pressing a light kiss to Patrick’s forehead.

“I wanted to see you, I needed to be with you,” Patrick mumbles, his eyes falling closed as the acetaminophen starts to catch up to him.

“I’m right here now, baby. You can sleep, I’ll take care of you,” Pete hums as he pulls the blanket further up around them.

Even though Patrick’s sick, he’s happy. Maybe a little drugged up, but he’s so unbelievably happy. He thinks, no-he knows, that this is what he wants forever. He’s only seventeen, but his heart is very clear in what it wants. It wants the next century with his alpha.

And Patrick has a plan, what he doesn’t count on is an alpha by the name of Gabe Saporta.

 

***

 

“You guys, I’ve got this friend right? We use to play soccer together, well he wants to come and check out band practice. I hope nobody minds?” Pete asks, glancing around the basement.

“You’ve got friends?” Joe asks, raising his eyebrow in question. “Like...besides us? There are other people in this world who can manage to tolerate you?” The beta questions.

“Your a dick,” Pete frowns before grabbing his bass. “Yes, I have friends.”

“Like...does he know you think he’s a friend? Does he let you call him ‘friend’?” Joe asks again. Everyone knows he’s joking but Pete huffs anyway.

“Yes he knows we’re friends. Am I that annoying?” Pete asks, this time turning to Patrick with a small pout on his face.

“Of course not, Joe’s kidding,” The omega insists before sending Joe a warning look. “I’m sure nobody minds that you invited somebody to come check out practice. It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay good, cause he’ll be here in like twenty minutes,” Pete adds, his smile widening some. “I told him to come in the back door.”

Patrick had assumed that he meant in a few days, but there’s no time like the present. Or well...he guesses it’s too late now

Patrick had expected Gabe to come in calmly and quietly. It wasn’t an unusual thing to expect, people were generally calm and collected when they went over to a new place.

He had imagined that the alpha would come in the back door, take the stairs down to the basement, and politely introduce himself.

Patrick should have realized that if this was Pete’s friend. He was going to be anything but quiet and calm.

He hears Gabe before he even sees him. It’s about thirty minutes later when they hear the sound of a car pulling up outside of Patrick’s house. Two minutes after that they can hear the back door opening and closing, and then thirty seconds later when they all hear the sound of glass shattering.

Patrick winces before he quickly turns to Pete, waiting for an expiation. “What the hell?” He asks while Joe and Andy give the alpha a similar look. “I think you’re friend just broke something upstairs,” the omega frowns, setting down his own guitar before taking a step towards the stairs.

Before he can take another step, Gabe is jogging down the stairs with an apologetic look on his face. “Hey guys, um sorry. I just broke a vase upstairs. It was sitting really close to the edge of the counter though and I think I bumped it?” The alpha says.

“This is Gabe everybody. Gabe just-uh get to know everyone while I find a broom. Try not to break anything else?” Pete says, smiling nervously at Patrick. It’s not good that his friend has already made a bad impression by breaking his omega’s-mom’s vase.

While Pete’s running upstairs to clean up whatever mess Gabe’s made, everyone else is staring awkwardly at each other.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Patrick finally says, feeling like he has to break the stifling silence when nobody else does.

Gabe’s eyes are bright and he’s got that buzzing energy Pete has. It’s a bit more contained but Patrick knows it’s there. And Patrick’s not the best dressed by far, but Gabe’s almost just as bad, if not worse, than Patrick is. He’s kind of like a walking neon sign, from his yellow shirt to is purple shoes.

Patrick can’t tell if it’s meant to be cool or not. Or if it’s one of those anti-cool statement things.

“Yeah it’s great to meet you guys! I had to check out Pete’s new band, you know? He’s always got something going on. He said you all went on tour last summer. And I know you just got back from a short two week deal,” Gabe says, reaching out and grabbing Patrick’s hand to shake.

So far Patrick’s learned four things about the new alpha in the last five minutes. He breaks things, he dresses funny, he talks too fast, and he’s not good at shaking hands.

“Yeah, it was just a small thing, we played some shows in Michigan. We had fun though,” Joe says, returning the smile while Patrick pulls his hand from Gabe’s grasp.

Grabe doesn’t seem to notice though. “Wow, so you guys are doing pretty good? Pete says you’ve finally got your demo out?” Gabe asks, tilting his head some.

Patrick takes a moment to glance over at Andy, who hasn’t said anything since Gabe showed up. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern when he noticed that the other alpha’s expression wasn’t friendly and neutral like it usually was.

Instead it’s almost cold, his eyes narrowed some as he stares Gabe down. Patrick briefly wonders if it’s an alpha thing. Gabe’s not even looking his way though. Instead he’s busy talking animatedly with Joe. Either way, Andy’s glare doesn’t let up.

It’s strange to say the least but Patrick pushes his thoughts aside. There isn’t any reason to be uneasy, this is Pete’s friend after all. He trust his alpha’s judgement and if his alpha says that Gabe is a nice guy, that’s good enough for Patrick.

“Alright, it's all picked up,” Pete says as he comes dashing back down the stairs. He pauses only to press a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek, and then the alpha is grabbing his bass again. “We ready?”

 

***

 

The whole time they play, Patrick never once noticed the way Gabe never takes his eyes off him. They’ve been doing this for a while now, playing in front of people that is. Or at least long enough for Patrick to be over his stage fright. That hasn’t seemed to happen yet though, and surprisingly it’s easier to play in front of a growed of forty than it is to play in front of one single person.

Patrick just focuses on singing, feeling slightly relieved when Pete comes to play beside him. It’s not perfect and he can hear both his alpha and the beta fumbling over a couple chords. It doesn’t have to be perfect though, it’s practice. They’re learning the songs and fine tuning everything. So Patrick isn’t too worried about what Gabe thinks.

And then Pete’s playing even closer to him. Patrick jumps slightly when the alpha presses his forehead into his shoulder. It’s something Pete does at actual shows, he’s never made a point to do it at practice though.

Maybe it makes Pete nervous playing in front of one other person as well? For the rest of the afternoon, Pete doesn’t stray too far from Patrick. He keeps pressing his his face against the omega’s neck and trying to nuzzle at him while they played.

Patrick never minds Pete’s affection but it’s hard to play and sing when he’s got the alpha all over him. He’s half tempted to push Pete away but he knows the alpha hasn't really done anything ‘wrong.’

What’s even more concerning though is when he hears Pete growl. It’s soft and hardly there but Patrick is sure he heard it right.

It only takes a few hours to really go over the whole set, playing a couple songs more than once just for the practice. Patrick can already pick out a few things he wants to change though.

“You guys are great!” Gabe says, jumping off the old beat up sofa they kept in the basement. “Your voice, it's amazing. I can see why Pete goes on and on about you,” Gabe says with a wide grin. He’s a bit too close and Patrick tries to take a step backwards but Pete’s directly behind him.

What was it with people and personal space today? Patrick wonders. He’s got an alpha behind him, one in front of him, it’s a little suffocating.

“Everybody was good today, Joe’s got everything down, Andy is always awesome, and Pete hardly missed a beat,” Patrick says with a small smile. He doesn’t like all the attention and praise going to him. Not when he feels like the weakest link already.

“He’s got a great voice huh?” He says, wrapping an arm around the omega, pulling Patrick back against his chest. “I told you he was like a golden ticket,” Pete says before laughing lightly. “He’s my little omega though and I wouldn’t trade him for the world. He’s got me wrapped around his finger, I’m like the luckiest alpha there is.”

Patrick wants to spin around and kiss Pete right then. It’s the praise and the way he talks that makes Patrick melt. The way he’s so open and quick to tell the other alpha just what he means to him. Patrick’s never had that before, nobody has ever talked him up like that.

Gabe just keeps on smiling, glancing between Patrick and Pete. “Yeah, you better hold onto to him. An omega like that? Anyone gets a chance, they’ll come and steal him right out of your arms,” Gabe says, his tone still light and friendly.

Patrick can vaguely recall Pete saying something like that before. It was right before he went into heat in the van that one time. He feels the arm around his waist tighten ever so slightly.

If Patrick had turned around, he could have seen the way Pete’s smile falters, a look of panic flashed in his eyes before he covers it up with another famous grin . “Oh, I’m never letting go.”

They hang out for a just a bit longer before Gabe see’s himself out, apologizing again for breaking the vase and then saying quick goodbyes to all of them.

“So you know your friend was eye fucking your omega right?” Joe ask, his tone clipped. “Dude, don’t bring him back here.”

“What, no he wasn’t...I don’t think he was doing that,” Patrick says quickly, shaking his head as he hurries to unplug all the amps.

“No, Joe’s right. He didn’t look at anyone but you the whole time. If he was trying to be discreet, he sort of failed at it,” Andy adds, giving Pete a look of his own.

Pete doesn’t say anything but he does have this hard look on his face, like he’s angry or disappointed.

“He wasn’t,” Patrick says again, this time forgetting the amps and going to nudge himself against Pete.

His alpha gives him a soft smile before pressing another soft kiss against Patrick’s face. “Nah, I like to think I know Gabe better than that. So do you want to come and hang out at my place for a bit. Andy’s coming, if we beg we can probably get him to cook us something.”

“I’m not cooking,” Andy deadpans before grabbing his jacket off the floor. “I will help your alpha order a pizza though.”

“I want pizza!” Joe adds. It’s clear that everyone is going back to Pete’s apartment and Patrick desperately wishes he could go. He would too, if it wasn’t for his homework.

“I can’t, I have to finish this essay for class tomorrow,” Patrick sighs, hanging his head some in the process.

Pete frowns before giving him a sympathetic look. “You’ve been getting a lot of homework lately, Trick. It seems like it’s a bit too much, you want me to stay and help you?” Pete offers.

And Patrick would totally accept...expect this isn’t really something he wants Pete’s help with. Or, he doesn’t want Pete knowing what his homework really is. It’s an essay alright, but it’s his essay for his senior English class. Patrick isn’t a senior. This is where the surprise comes in.

Joe gives Patrick a nervous look before grabbing onto Pete’s arm.”You can’t help him, you aren’t smart enough,” Joe huffs, trying to tug the alpha away from the omega.

“Hey, I went to college! I graduated high school too, I think I can help Patrick with an essay,” Pete says like he’s actually offended by Joe’s words. College, intelligence, and education is kind of a sore topic with Pete at times.

The alpha feels like people forget that the only reason he dropped out of university was so that he could dedicate more time to the music and the shows. Nobody ever said it, but they all knew that for Pete, everything was riding on this band doing well.

Okay. That wasn’t the only reason. Pete was a little too punk rock for law school and this was better than any other options he had. But that was beside the point! He was still smart enough to help Patrick with his high school homework.

“Like DePaul is goddamn hard to get into,” Joe groans, pulling at Pete again. “Come on, I’m hungry and he’s got this.” Joe is in on this secret and Patrick couldn’t be more thankful.

“Really, I’m okay. I’ve only got a few more pages to do, you go and have fun with the guys. Save me pizza and I’ll come over later and spend the night,” Patrick bargains, hoping that Pete’s okay with that.

The alpha hesitates before nodding in agreement. “If you’re sure you got it, I’ll make sure to save you some pizza. If your mom is too tired to drop you off after work, call me and I’ll come pick you up. Okay?” Pete says softly. He wants Patrick to come and have pizza with Andy, Joe, and him.

But knowing that Patrick’s spending the night makes up for it.

“Okay, I’ll call and you let know. I’m sorry, there’s just been a lot of assignments lately,” Patrick sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. It’s not a lie either. His workload has doubled in the last couple of months.

That and trying to keep up with the band was hard enough. At this point, being tired is just part of Patrick’s personality. He can’t remember the last time he wasn’t exhausted.

“I know Trick, but I’m proud of you. Just think, you’ve only got a year and a half left and then you can graduate. You’ll be out of high school forever,” Pete grins, finally letting Joe start to tug him towards the stairs.

‘Not if I can help it,’ Patrick thinks to himself but he’s quick to return the smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Andy are you proud of me?” Joe asks, mocking Pete in the process.

Andy just sighs before mumbling a half hearted, “Yeah, I don’t know what for but yeah.”

“I’ll see you tonight!” Pete yells as Joe drags him away.

 

***

 

It’s a surprise. A very well thought out, carefully planned, surprise. And everyone but Pete is in on it. Sometimes Patrick feels guilty about that but he knows it’ll be worth it in the end.

Patrick’s not waiting a whole nother year before he graduates. He’s taken on a double course load just so he can have enough credits to graduate a year early. A full set of senior classes piled on with his junior courses. Yeah, he’s pretty miserable, but here’s the catch.

His mom said he couldn’t be mated to Pete until he finished high school. Well, he’s about to finish in the next four months. After that he plans on giving himself completely to Pete. He’ll give everything he has to his alpha and he’ll take whatever his mate gives him in return.

The best part is, he even has his parents approval. The whole thing is already in motion. Patrick’s been working on this since September.

He doesn’t want Pete to know yet though, he wants it to be special. Something they’ll remember forever. He’s positive that it’s going to be the most meaningful thing he ever does. All he can give Pete is himself, and hopes it’ll be enough.

Of course at first his parents weren’t okay with it but he finally managed to convince them.

“Absolutely not Patrick,” his mother said, shaking her head. “You aren’t even eighteen yet, you’re not ready to be mated to anyone. Do you have any idea how serious of a decision that is?”

Patrick sighed softly, knowing that this would be her reaction. He was prepared for the fight.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t how serious it was. Mom, I’m sure that this is what I want,” Patrick replied softly. He understood why she was worried but it didn’t change how he felt.

“Do you understand why your father and I aren’t together anymore? We got mated when we were young, too young. People change over time Pat, your expectations change, what you want in life changes. You have so much growing up to do, do you really want to be mated before you're even old enough to drink, to buy a house?” She asked, tilting her head and giving Patrick a scared look.

“I know you think I’m too young but I know this is the right thing. Mom, I can feel it in my heart,” Patrick whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life. I love him.”

“And what if your heart changes, Patrick? Sometimes you don’t know you're making a mistake until it’s too late. Sometimes you make a mistake and it takes years to realize it. And by then it’s too late to fix it. You can’t take anything back in this life, the decision you make are yours to keep.” She said around a heavy sigh, her eyes growing sad and tired.

Patrick knew her resistance was wearing down. He didn’t want to tell her that it would never happen, because he’s a realist and he can’t tell the future. But he knows he’d follow Pete anywhere. He knows he’s young and that he’s diving head first into unknown waters, but Patrick thinks he can swim.

“Then let me make a mistake, mom. Let me learn, that’s the only way I’m ever going to know. I can’t go through life wondering what could have been. If it doesn’t work out, at least I’ll know that it wasn't meant to be. And what’s meant to be will always find a way...right?” Patrick asks, his tone quickly turning to pleading.

Patrick’s prepared to run away with this alpha if he has to. He doesn’t want to though. His parents approval means everything to him. He knows that if he can get his mom to say yes, his dad’s going to be right behind her on it.

“Do you know how painful it is to break a bond? Do you know what it does to you and how long it takes for your soul to heal, Rick? I just don’t want you to suffer like I did. It’s my job to keep you from hurting, to keep you from making the same mistakes I did” She frowns, pushing her long hair away from her face. “At seventeen, it’s so easy to fall in love.”

“Mom, I heard you cry that whole year. You were a mess, you tried to act like you weren’t but I know how bad it was when you and Dad broke your bond. I didn’t think you were ever going to get off the sofa again. But I still want this, even though I know how bad it could hurt, I’m still not changing my mind. I still want to be his mate.” Patrick answers back, giving her a gentle look despite his firm words.

“I know you're right mom, It might be the biggest mistake of my life. It might turn out badly and I might hurt more than I’ve ever hurt. But I believe that it’s going to be the greatest thing I’ve ever done. I know I’m doing the right thing,” Patrick whispers.

“You love him?” She asks, giving Patrick a sad smile.

Patrick nods without hesitation. He adores Pete, he loves him so much that sometimes he thinks it’s going to spill out of his heart and burst through his chest. He doesn’t know how he’s capable of loving someone so much, how it’s humanly possible, but somehow he does. “Yeah, I do.”

“Alright, this is your decision Patrick. I love you no matter what, I can’t tell you if you're doing the right thing or not. But I’m willing to let you see for yourself. I trust you, you’ve always been smart and responsible. If your heart says do it, then I’ll support you all the way, in everything you do,” the beta says, her eyes still slightly pained. “I need to go inform your father of what his omega son is doing,” she laughs, getting up and pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s head before leaving the kitchen.

She knows Patrick’s never been wild or crazy, he’s never gotten into much trouble. He’s overall a good kid. She wonders if he’s making up for wasted time? Instead of her son doing a lot of tiny and slightly irresponsible things, instead Patrick’s going to do the biggest craziest, reckless, thing he can. He was finally cashing in all his saved up teenage antics.

Patrick on the other hand is ecstatic, he’s so incredibly happy.

 

***

 

Besides having more homework, Patrick’s still just as happy with things. He’s nearly done with school, the band has a few upcoming shows,and he’s spends as much time with Pete as possible. It seems like every couple of nights he’s sleeping over at Pete’s house and the alpha has even given Patrick his own dresser drawer for the clothes he leaves there.

All the time it feels like more and more of his things are ending up at Pete’s. It’s a really good feeling.

It wasn’t even Patrick’s idea. Pete was the one who bought him an extra toothbrush to leave there, and it was Pete who insisted that Patrick leave spare clothes over, and of course it was the alpha who convinced the omega to leave some of his favorite albums over at Pete’s.

It’s safe to say that his alpha’s apartment is his second home.

That’s not the only thing that’s changed though. Lately, he’s seeing a lot more of Gabe Saporta. It’s not even like Patrick’s trying to either. It all started after that first band practice. Apparently Gabe liked the music so much that he came back a few days later.

He didn’t really tell anyone he was coming over. He sort of just let himself in and flopped down on the sofa. Patrick of course doesn’t want to be rude, not when it’s still pete’s friend. And Pete hasn’t gotten short with Gabe about coming to practices, mainly he just looks confused and a bit edgy.

It’s a bit unnerving but Patrick never thinks too hard about it. That is until Gabe starts calling his cell phone. He can’t figure out how Gabe even got his number, Joe and Andy both swear they didn’t give out and he knows Pete wouldn’t ever give anyone Patrick’s number without asking.

Overall he tries to be as polite as he can be.

 

***

 

“Hey dude, it’s late...I wasn’t sure that you would pick up,” Gabe says over the phone.

It is late and Patrick would be asleep if it wasn’t for Gabe calling. When you're a light sleeper, phone calls tend to wake you up.

“Oh, I was in bed but you’re alright,” Patrick mumbles around a yawn.

It’s not really alright but he doesn’t want to let Gabe know he’s torn between being nice because he’s his alpha’s friend or telling Gabe to fuck off so he can get back to sleep.

“I’m sorry, Patsy. Your sleepy voice is cute though. You’ve still got that going for you,” Gabe says and Patrick can practically hear his grin.

He winces before taking a deep breath. He can do a lot of things but not God knows he can’t do that nickname.

“Patsy is a really awful name, Gabe,” he says and Gabe only laughs in return.

“You’re right, I can do better. What’s that name Pete’s always calling you, Trick...Rickster?” Gabe asks, trailing off for a moment so he can think. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to check out this local band over the weekend. I thought it might be fun, they sound pretty good.”

Instantly Patrick feels more alert. Why was Gabe asking him to hang out? He wasn’t...it wasn’t-not a date thing right? Because if that was the case he probably needed to set the alpha straight.

“You mean with Pete right? Or uh Joe ...Andy?” Or anybody besides just them.

“I know pete’s your alpha, man. Don’t panic,” Gabe says lightly, followed by another short laugh.

Patrick doesn’t understand why Gabe doesn’t think this is worth panicking over.

“Pete’s my friend, I wouldn’t try to take his omega from him. I just think you have great taste in music and you’re smart and interesting. You’re cool, Patsy. There aren’t that many cool people left around here. It’s refreshing,” Gabe says, his tone changing in the process. He sounds softer and a little more sincere.

This doesn’t make Patrick feel any better.

“Gabe that’s honestly nice of you, like seriously. But I’m not interesting or cool, none of that. And I’ve sort of got some plans this weekend, I can’t get out of them. I’m really sorry,” Patrick says quietly. He’s got no plans but that doesn’t mean he can’t find some real quick.

He knows his alpha and he knows that he would have a meltdown if him and just Gabe went out. Pete’s not shy about his jealously in the slightest.

That and the alpha’s hormones a bit off with is rut coming up. It’s not a good time to test Pete.

“It’s no problem, Patsy. You’ll make it up to me next weekend?” Gabe asks sweetly but it almost sounds like a dare.

“Yeah sure,” Patrick says after a few long seconds. “Next weekend, Man.”

He’s already planning a way out of next weekend too. Isn’t there a show somewhere that they can play?

“Great! Alright, well I better let you get some sleep huh?” Gabe asks, his tone still soft but...strange.

“Uh-yeah, yeah it is kind of late. But I’ll talk to you later,” Patrick says, giving Gabe a chance to say goodbye before hanging up himself.

He doesn’t like where all this is going but he tries to push the thoughts away so that he can fall back asleep.

 

***

 

“I think you need to get a handle on the Gabe situation,” Joe mumbled absently one night. It was after practice and once again Patrick had to skip the takeout and a movie night.

“He’s calling him all the time, he’s showing up to his house. I don’t like it but I don’t know what to do about it,”Pete sighs, trying to hide his frustration. It’s eating him but he’d rather not let anyone know how badly.

Joe glances over at Andy, who’s been silent about all of this, before stretching further out on the sofa. “Andy, what should Pete do?”

Andy just shrugs before going back to his vegetarian stir fry. “I don’t know,” he finally adds when it’s apparent everyone is waiting for an answer.

“Yeah you do, you just don’t want to get in the middle of it,” Pete says, nudging the drummer next to him. “Just tell me what you think I should do, you always know.”

“You know I don’t have that great of advice, not like you think I do. The only reason it works for you, is because I literally give you the most obvious, logical, reasonable, answer that any average person would have come up with on their own,” Andy says, setting down his fork and giving them both firm looks.

“So you really don’t want to get in the middle of it?” Joe asks after a long couple of seconds. He’s pretty sure Andy just said that him and Pete were below an average intelligence level, but he’s going to overlook that for the time being.

“Not really, no,” Andy says carefully picking his fork back up and giving them a nervous look.

“Andy, please. You know I’m not an average person. I don’t handle situations well, I need help and Joe’s not an average person either. He’s smoked so much weed he’s permanently stoned. Please help me, just...anything, give me something, man,” Pete begs, pushing his own food aside in case he needs to start groveling at the other alpha’s feet.

“Jesus Christ, fine,” Andy grumbles, once again setting his fork back down. “I’m going to be honest and you can’t be pissed off at me because I said I didn’t want to get involved.”

“I won't, you know I won’t,” Pete says quickly, sitting up a bit straighter in anticipation to what Andy is about to say.

“Dude, I don’t like Gabe. I never have. Not since the first time he came to practice,” Andy says before heaving a sigh. He’s sort of relieved to get it off his chest.

“Yeah I don’t really like Gabe that much either,” Joe adds, maybe just so Andy doesn’t have to be the only one.

Like they expect, Pete’s face falls some in the realization that his friends don’t like Gabe. He’d been so excited to introduce them. He thought it would be great but it’s not turning out that way.

In all reality though, Pete’s starting to dislike like Gabe too. He’s way too friendly with Patrick. Pete’s sure that it’s not just his jealousy talking either.

“Well that’s alright, I mean you’re not obligated to like my other friends. I know he’s kind of loud and shit. He’s just...Gabe. You either love him or hate him,” Pete mumbled dejectedly.

“I don’t think so, dude. I get a really bad feeling off him. I don’t think he plays fair and he kind of harasses Patrick. If it were me, I’d say something. You don’t have to come off as hostile or anything. But I imagine if we’re uncomfortable with it, Patrick probably feels ten times worse,” Andy says, hoping to reason with the other alpha.

“It’s not like we hate Gabe or that we think you picked a bad friend. You’ve got us, so obviously you have great taste in friends. I think he’s a bit too interested in Patrick though and you should probably say something,” Joe adds, trying to be helpful.

“Like Andy said, you don’t have to go ‘full alpha’ on him or anything. Don’t lose it but explain why he needs to step back. We’d probably like him a whole lot better if he wasn’t being creepy towards our omega friend,” Joe finishes, moving on to eat the rest of his noodles.

“I think it bothers Patrick. He doesn’t want to come off as mean, he knows you like Gabe. But I know he doesn’t enjoy the other alpha hovering so closely or constantly trying to interact. He doesn’t want to disappoint you but he’s not okay with it. Plus he’s an omega, maybe Gabe's kind of intimidating to him and he doesn’t know how to tell him to back off,” Andy says, giving Pete a concerned look.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll say something, I’ll handle it,” Pete says, his voice a little sharper than before. He hadn’t thought about that possibility. Protecting his omega is one of Pete’s biggest priorities in life, if not the biggest.

Even if he’s known the other alpha for years and he generally likes him, it’s his job to keep his omega content. To keep him safe, happy, and cared for. So Pete will take care of the problem, no matter what.

 

***

 

Patrick can’t help but notice Pete’s changes, they aren’t exactly subtle. On any good day, Pete doesn’t let Patrick get too far from him. He’s not controlling over the omega, it’s nothing like that. He just wants to know that Patrick’s safe. And on a bad day, Pete keeps Patrick at his side.

It never bothers Patrick though, he knows it’s in an alpha’s nature to hover. It keeps Pete calm and it gives Patrick a sense of safety. It works out well for a reason.

However, lately, Pete’s not letting Patrick out of his sight. Not only that but he’s not letting anyone get too close to the omega either.

Patrick has a feeling he knows what the problem is.

Patrick’s getting closer to his heat, it’s still weeks away but his body is already slowly starting to prepare itself. His scent is a little different, not by much of course, but since Pete’s his alpha it’s easier for him to pick up on it.

Patrick excels in music, history, and sometimes even math. These are where his talents lay. He’s not a fan of biology or Health and he’s pretty sure him and Joe copied Ryan’s homework that whole week in freshmen year when they took Sex ED. He can vaguely recall Joe laughing so much that they both had to go sit in the hall at one point. Guilty by association and all.

Long story short?

Patrick’s not good explaining and picking apart the science-y aspect of Pete’s behavior. But he knows that his own hormones are affecting Pete's. His own omega biology is triggering Pete’s alpha tendencies.

The alpha doesn’t seem as worried or possessive when it’s Joe or Andy. But that’s not saying much, seeing as how Pete’s already growled at them once or twice.

Pete’s only twenty two. He’s a young alpha and it doesn’t take much to irritate him when his hormones are off. He’s not nearly as aggressive as he was at sixteen with his first knot, but he can get into that primal state of mind just as easily.

Especially now that it's his omega that’s triggering it. The change in Patrick’s scent amplifies Pete’s overprotective behavior.

The alpha’s been with omegas before, he knows how they affect him when they’re close to heat. Still it’s never affected him so strongly before.

He spends the night at Patrick’s for a few days and then he brings the omega back to his apparent on and off for a while. Thankfully though, the omega doesn’t mind Pete toting him around. And if he does, well he hasn’t said anything.

If him and Patrick were mated, he'd have him in bed, pressed down against the mattress and begging for his knot. As soon as his heat hit, Pete would have him so marked up and wound up that all Patrick could do is let Pete do whatever he pleases.

But they aren’t mated though and Patrick’s not in heat. So Pete just whines, growls softly, and pulls Patrick down into his lap to scent him.

The omega doesn’t fight him off, but his face is bright red. Mainly because Joe and Andy are over and they’re giving the alph an annoyed but slightly fond look.

Patrick knows that as soon as his heat passes, Pete’s rut like behavior will too. He wonders though...if maybe this time they could actually mate. Pete could knot him this time.

He pushes his thoughts aside though in favor of tuning back into the conversation around him.

“Dude, stop being so bitchy!” Joe says, shoving lightly at Pete. Patrick knows he’s not the only one who’s noticed a change in the alpha.

All Joe had done was try and join Pete and Patrick on the sofa but still Pete had made a disapproving sound. Flashing his teeth at Joe for affect.

He doesn’t frighten the beta though and Joe takes a seat anyway.

“I’m not bitchy,” Pete says with a frown before nosing at Patrick’s neck. For some reason, his biology sees Joe as a bigger threat than Andy. Even though the drummer is an alpha.

Maybe it’s because Joe just gravitates more towards Patrick. Andy’s own instincts tells him to keep his distance, but Joe doesn’t have alpha instincts. He only has his beta biology to guide him. And even if he did have stronger instincts, Pete doubts that the other would listen to them anyway.

“Yeah dude, you kind of are,” the beta huffs, scowling when Pete once again nuzzles at the omega in his lap.

“Well I can’t help it!” Pete snaps before whining again at Patrick, trying to express his unhappiness.

“Stop, both of you,” Patrick sighs. “Joe he’s not doing it on purpose, he’s got...a hormone issue. Pete, you need to calm down,” the omega says, making sure to reprimand the both of them. “Or I’ll go sit by Joe instead,” Patrick threatens half heartedly.

“You can come sit on my lap, Patrick,” Joe snickers, knowing that he’s going to get Pete all pissed off again.

“No, stay here with me,” Pete mumbled, tightening his hold on Patrick some, both arms wrapping securely around his waist. Patrick sighs tiredly again but smiles. So maybe it is taking a bit of a toll on him.

“Don’t get him all bitched off again,” Andy groans, “You know how he is.”

And it’s true, everyone is use to Pete’s clingy-ness. Even his pensive and overprotective side. It’s only about ten times worse.

“That’s why betas are better. No heats, no shady hormone shit. Betas are balanced, rounded, and well adjusted,” Joe says proudly, throwing his nose up at his friends.

In the past few months he’s learned to embrace his own beta biology. He can now proudly display his superiority.

“Then what the hell happened to you?” Patrick asks dryly while Andy snorts from the armchair he’s camped out in.

“What do you mean what happened to me?” Joe asks skeptically before giving them both look.

“We’re just trying to figure out how we ended up with a little cry baby stoner like you,” Pete says absently with a shrug. “Well adjusted, my ass.”

“I’m not a crybaby!” Joe says, hurrying to defend himself. “I have to smoke to deal with all of you,” he grumbles before crossing his arms over his chest. “I only ever actually cried like one time.”

“Mhm, whatever you say Joe,” Andy laughs lightly.

Pete goes back to nuzzling at Patrick, while Andy and Joe continue to bicker about how many times Joe’s actually cried. Patrick just let’s the feeling of contentment wash over him while his attention goes back to the movie that they had been watching.

 

***

 

Pete’s not happy in the slightest. Because Gabe’s still calling and showing up at Patrick’s house. This time well after band practice. Even though Pete promised himself he’d say something to Gabe about it, part of him had hoped that the situation would just resolve itself.

Pete can’t get that lucky though.

The last straw is when Pete goes through Patrick’s phone. It wasn’t meant to be a thing, honestly. He hadn’t just sat down and thought ‘oh I’m going to go through my boyfriends phone to spy on him and see what the hell he’s doing.’

No, in fact it was Patrick who asked Pete to check his phone.

The omega had been rummaging around in his closet, looking for something to sleep in, when he heard the sound of his phone going off.

“Hey see who that is,” Patrick mumbled before finding a pair of sweats and heading towards the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

Pete reached over and grabbed the other’s phone off the night table and took a look. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar number. Saporta

‘I’ll, U need to come check out the club 2night. I can get U in!’

Pete frowned the instant he read the message before scrolling up to read through the rest of the thread.

Mainly it was just Gabe saying hello, asking him what he was doing, or trying to see if the omega would hang out with him.

As hard as it was to ignore that, Pete thought he might be able to. It was how Gabe was asking that seemed to be the biggest problem. He’d throw in the words ‘baby’ or ‘babe.’ And. Fuck. ‘Sweet little omega.’

Pete gripped the phone tightly in his hand and grinded his teeth together. Patrick would always answer plainly. If he even replied to a specific text message at all.

Over text messages the omega was polite but he never said more than he needed to, in fact the messages from Patrick were far and between, he was only answering every couple of messages and his words looked empty and almost cool.

Patrick’s uninterested tone helps ease Pete’s rage. Just a little.

Still though Pete knew he couldn’t overlook it this time. In fact he couldn’t go another minute without setting Gabe straight. It was that important to him.

“Patrick! Hey, Trick I gotta. I uh...look I gotta go back to my apartment, I left something, it’s important I have to go back!” Pete yelled, hoping Patrick could hear him from the bathroom. Already he was jumping up from the other’s bed and scrambling to find his shoes.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick calls back and Pete can hear him padding back out of the hall and then stepping into the bedroom once again.

“Tricky I need to run home real quick, I’m gonna be back in forty minutes alright? Promise. I just forgot something okay?” Pete says again, tying his shoes and grabbing his own phone.

“Well, what was it? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Patrick asks, tilting his head to the side.

Even though Pete’s in a hurry and he’s secretly furious, he notes how adorable Patrick looks standing there. His baggy shirt and sweats, his head cocked in confusion, that still slightly wet look about him.

‘Don’t worry, Love. I'll take care of everything,’ Pete thinks to himself before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

“It’s just...my phone charger. Yours doesn’t fit mine. I’ll stop at the gas station and get you an icy, how is that?” Pete asks softly. He hates that he’s lying but he hopes that maybe he can make up for it with a frozen treat.

“I guess? You sure that’s it? You seem sort of off,” Patrick said softly, giving Pete a skeptical look.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only be gone a minute and I’ll bring you home something. Leave the door unlocked for me.” Pete says with a smile before leaning in again for a quick kiss and then leaving.

He knows exactly where he’s going and it won't take long to sort everything out.

 

***

 

The club is packed, but that’s typical for a Friday night. Pete has to push his way through a sea of sweaty bodies just to find Gabe. It’s stale and sticky, and Pete is already wishing to be back at Patrick’s.

He’d just taken a shower and he’ll smell soft and clean, completely unlike this club. He should be home with Patrick, and he will be. Just as soon as he finds Gabe.

It turns out though, what Gabe lacks in morals, he makes up for in skill. Mainly his ability to DJ.

Pete doesn’t think it’s hard. All Gabe does is hang out at the turntable, sometimes he’ll scratch a few records, mix some things. He turns the music up and down, blends some songs together. Hell, he doesn’t even have to use actual vinyl, it’s all done on computer anymore anyway.

Gabe’s job is just to keep the music going and people moving.

It’s not hard. Maybe Pete is a bit jealous though because yeah, he can see the whole nightclub DJ appeal thing. He just hopes his omega would never buy into it.

But when he’s on good terms with the other alpha, he’ll compliment him once and awhile on it. But right now he’s not on good terms with him.

“Pete!” Gabe shouts from his spot in the corner. He adjust a few things on his mixing deck, Pete assumes it’s a pre-recorded mix, and waves him over.

Pete pushes through a few more people before finding his way closer.

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Gabe asks with a smile, but he’s looking behind Pete and into the crowd. Pete knows he’s looking to see if Patrick is somewhere on that dance floor.

Pete would just love to tell him that, no Patrick is at home watching Netflix and waiting for his alpha to get back.

He wouldn’t drag the omega to some place like that. And if he did it wouldn’t be a club Saporta worked at.

“Did you bring Patrick, you don’t usually leave him behind.” Gabe asks, adjusting his brightly colored hat. He looks like the poster boy for some techno raver scene club. It makes sense.

The alpha doesn’t miss Gabe’s tone. Like he wants to catch Pete fucking up, so he can go and tell Patrick. So he can find his way in.

“Nah, he’s at home. But I’ve only got a couple minutes. I was hoping to talk?” Pete says, trying to play it cool but still be loud enough that Gabe can hear him.

“Yeah, if it’s just a couple minutes I can take a short break. What’s up Dude?” Gabe asks, sliding off the bulky headphones that been around his neck.

“Can we step outside, I can’t hear shit in here,” Pete says. He’s full of lies today. If he’s going to beat Gabe’s ass, he doesn’t want it to be in packed club where security will throw him out. He wants a fair fight.

If it comes to that.

Gabe looks back at the tables hesitantly before checking the time on his phone. “Yeah, if it’s just for a minute. Seriously though, Man. I’ve probably only got a total of about five minutes before somebody notices I’m gone.”

“Hey, no problem. That’s all I need.” Pete says, giving Gabe an easy look. Plenty of time to get his point across.

Gabe leads them towards the back exit. It’s the employee exit, not the one that will sound the alarm if the door is pushed open.

Stepping back outside is a relief. It’s cold and he can finally breathe again. Fresh air, not the recycled oxygen from the club.

“What’s up? Had to be pretty big if you dragged me out of work?” Gabe asks with a laugh but Pete can see the question in his eyes.

“Yeah...well look. I’ll be straight up with you,” Pete sighs, his expression turning to a frown. “You’ve been texting Patrick a lot, calling his phone, and even showing up at his house when I’m not around. Like on days the band isn’t even practicing,” Pete adds, not wanting to sound obnoxiously protective.

But that’s what it boils down to.

Gabe looks guarded now, wearing a frown of his own. He nods and then runs his hand down his jeans. “Alright, I’m guessing you’ve got a problem with that?”

“I do, I need you to back off some. I don’t like it, dude. Patrick’s my omega, I’ve claimed him, we’ll eventually be mated, and you’re just a little too interested in him. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Pete asks, his eyes narrowing some. He’d managed to get the words out though. Which he wasn’t sure if was going to be able to in the first place.

Him and Gabe are friends and he doesn’t like this conversation. At least they use to be friends, things aren’t looking so good tonight. He wished it never would have gotten to this point.

He went to highschool with Gabe, they played on the same soccer team, and now Pete’s just said some things they can’t ignore. He’s made claims that they can’t turn around from.

“Well uh, I think Patrick’s old enough to decide who he wants to hang out with. Don’t you, Peter Panda?” Gabe grins but there’s malice there. Something cold and pointed.

Pete can’t believe this is the same kid he won tournaments with.

“Actually he’s seventeen so, probably not. His mom still has a pretty big say in what he does,” Pete huffs, not sure if he’s trying to warn Gabe or discourage him from pursuing the omega any further. “That and I’m his alpha so...joint leadership”

“Dude, you don’t own him. He can change his mind about you at any minute. You’re not his mate yet. If he wants to hang out, I’m going to hang out. If Patrick wants me to fuck off than he can tell me himself. Despite what you think, he can make his own decisions. You can’t dictate what he does.”

“Patrick doesn’t need to say it because I’m saying it for him,” Pete growls harshly. This has quickly turned into a challenge. “And I don’t dictate, I delegate, big difference.”

Gabe narrows his eyes before scoffing and taking a step closer. “The fuck is wrong with you? So what, he can’t have friends now?”

“I never said that!” Pete argues defensively. “You’re not trying to just be friend though are you? Be honest! I’ve seen your text messages. You’re calling him baby and ‘cute little omega’ the hell dude? You can’t even lie about i!”

“You’re just a controlling asshole,” Gabe says, a coy smile on his face. “Wasn’t your dad like that though? Cause I remember you telling me you’d never be like him. I guess that ship has sailed, huh?”

When you’re friends with somebody for a certain amount of time, you have to remain friends. Because there is a good chance your friends are building arsenals of blackmail to use against you.

They know every deep dark part about you, if your ‘real’ friends that is. Your friends will know the quickest, dirtiest, and most devastating ways to hurt you. They know just where to hit.

Pete’s father isn’t a bad alpha. He loves and cares for his family and omega wife. And when it comes down to it, the reason Pete said those things about his father was because he was an angry adolescent.

But he had noticed things about the man. He was controlling, sometimes still is. He’s working on it but Pete had swore up and down that he’d never be like that. That he’d always be good to his omega and they would always come first. He’d be a better alpha than his father was. He’d never be controlling and his omega would never have to live like his mother sometimes had to.

It’s not the worst story that’s ever been told. His mother is happy, his father is a good provider. They’ve always had enough attention and more than enough money with a lawyer for an alpha.

But Pete can’t deny the sadness he sometimes seen his mother.   
Which was why he made that promise. His omega would never settle, they’d never be sad, and they’d have more love than they knew what to do with.

“You better shut your fucking mouth!” Pete yells, seeing red. It’s pure rage and it’s not fair for Gabe to throw his father up into the conversation.

“Patrick might as well be signing his life away. Cause that’s how it’s going to end for him. You’re manipulative, possessive, and you’re so afraid that Patrick’s the only good thing you’re ever going to have in life. So just keep on clinging to him, because it’s true. But his goodness is never going to rub off on you Wentz, you’re too broken,” Gabe mutters, his voice icy and full of malice.

Pete doesn’t think before he acts. He just knows that he’s slamming his fist into the alpha's face over and over. He’s got him pushed up against the wall of the building, snarling and trying to hurt him.

Because deep down, Pete believes every word Gabe is saying.

He thinks he’s screaming at Gabe to shut up, to never say those things again, and he’s saying something but he just doesn’t know what. His ears are buzzing, his vision is a little blurry, and he’s somewhere else watching himself beat the hell outta Gabe Saporta.

“What the hell is wrong you?!” Gabe shouts, finally getting away from Pete. He’s bleeding and it’s pretty bad. Pete thinks he might have broken his nose judging by the way it’s bleeding.

“God damn it Pete, I gotta go back to work like this! God damn it!” The other alpha yells, trying to cover his nose. Pete can already tell he’ll have two black eyes in a couple hours.

Pete’s out of breath but seeing Gabe bleeding and bruised is worth it. It’s almost frightening how much enjoyment that brought him. It’s pure Schadenfreude.

“You're crazy, you’re so fucked up!” Gabe keeps shouting, his voice nasally and strained. He narrows his eyes before uncovering his nose. Almost like he wants Pete to see what he did.

“You’re fucked up and the worst part is, is that you’re going to fuck Patrick up too. You just want to drag him down with you so you aren’t lonely in whatever dark hole you’re in. You aren’t doing what’s good for him, you’re doing what’s good for yourself! You’re going to ruin him, and you know why Pete? Because you fucking ruin everything you touch!” Gabe hisses while his nose bleeds freely down his face.

“I better not lose my job over this! “ Gabe says, pointing at his face. “Hijo de puta,” he snarls, before storming back inside the building.

Pete’s left standing alone in the parking lot, staring blankly at the door Gabe just slammed shut. He’s right. He hates the other alpha but he’s right.

“I ruin everything I touch,” Pete mumbles, grimacing at the way his eyes start to water and a knot forms in his throat. He doesn’t think his heart has ever hurt so badly before.

All he wanted to do was love Patrick, to be the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Because God knows Patrick is the best thing that’s ever happened to Pete.

How can Pete do that though? He’s like a tornado sometimes. He destroys everything in his path. He’s like a natural disaster or a bomb with no way to minimize the casualties.

Pete wants to save Patrick from himself.

 

***

 

“Where the hell have you been, I’ve been blowing your phone up for the last two hours. What happened to ‘forty’ minutes?” Patrick asks as soon as Pete pushes the door to his room open.

His mom had to work late so he’s not worried about being loud but he’s trying to keep himself from yelling. Patrick wants to believe that Pete had a really good reason for being gone almost three hours.

He opens his mouth to say something but the look on Pete’s face stops him.

Suddenly he feels his stomach twist painfully. He knows that look. The alpha is upset, he wants to say something but he doesn’t look like he’s found the words yet.

“Pete, are you okay? Where have you been? You know I was really worried about you, I thought you were just running over to your apartment,” Patrick says softly, trying to be gentle because the alpha looks like he's going to bolt, like he might run back out of the house at any minute, or like he might throw up.

Pete just stares at him with this sad expression.

“I got you this,” he mumbles, holding out the Icy for Patrick to take. “I didn’t forget.” Pete’s voice hitches and breaks, like he’s trying hard not to have some kind of breakdown.

“I knew you wouldn't,” Patrick mumbles, continuing to stare. His Icy is almost melted and Pete’s knuckles have blood on them. Patrick can’t explain this sickening feeling but it’s terrifying. “What’s wrong, Pete? Please tell me...and what’s on your hand?”

The alpha sets the drink down on Patrick’s desk before his frown deepens. “We need to talk.”

Those words. Nobody has ever actually said them to Patrick but he knows enough to know that this isn’t good. Nothing good comes out of those words.

“About?” He asks, taking a step back from the alpha when he gets closer. Something tells him to brace himself. This can’t be what he thinks it is but Patrick needs to create some space.

He wants to protect himself from whatever is about to happen.

“Us,” Pete says after another long pause. “Trick, this is a mistake. You and me, we’re not...Fuck I don't know how to say it. It’s just, this isn’t going to work. It’s not going to go any further than this okay?”

Oh.

So it is what he thought it was. Patrick can’t exactly figure out what happened between the time Pete left and the time he got back.

“We’re a mistake? Pete what happened...I don’t understand. Why are you saying all this?” Patrick asks, feeling himself start to shut down. He’s numb because he can’t believe what he’s hearing. He doesn’t want to hurt and he’s not sure if he’s going to make it through this. “Where is all this coming from?”

“A realization? It doesn't really matter what happened, it just made me realize that we’re not meant to happen. I don’t want to be your alpha and you shouldn’t want to be my omega. I’m sorry that I started something I couldn’t finish, just like always right?” Pete says, laughing bitterly.

The alpha looks hurt, like it’s hard for him to give Patrick these words. Pete gives him lyrics all the time, but these aren’t lyrics and maybe it hurts Pete to shove the words at the omega.

“I don’t understand,” Patrick says, his eyes dropping to the floor. He can feel everything start to fall apart around him.

Everything he wanted, the future he’d started to plan out, the safety he always felt when he was with the alpha, and everything in between. “But I love you. Doesn’t that matter?”

He feels like it should matter. Patrick feels like it should make a difference in Pete’s decision making. Why is his alpha ripping everything away? Pete feels like home and Patrick’s worried he’s never going to get back home after tonight.

“Aren’t going you going to say it back?” Patrick asks, forcing himself to look back up at the alpha. “You don’t...do you not love me?” He asks, like maybe then he’ll understand.

“Patrick I can’t do this, okay? We’re not good together. It’s not good for the band and it’s not good for us. We should appreciate what we had but we have to know when to walk away from it, do you understand?” Pete asks, his expression going blank. Like he’s trying to block this out too. “We can still have the band, but I don’t think we can have each other too. We have to pick one and the band has a better chance of surviving than we do.”

“Do you love me, Peter?” Patrick finally whispers. The silence he gets in return makes his ears ring.

“No, I don’t. Let’s not waste our time trying to put a puzzle together that we don’t have the pieces for. I’m sorry for...I guess prolonging the inevitable. But the scents will fade and it can all go back to how it was before. Just promise this isn’t going to ruin the band?”

Patrick has never hated Pete’s metaphors more than he does in the moment.

“The band, is that all you care about?” Patrick asks lowly. There is this deep pain right under the surface but he’s trying not to let the wound break open any further.

“It’s what I need to care about right now. I don’t want an omega at this point in life, it’s a lot of responsibility and it’s kinda like...fuck, I don’t want to be harsh but I just want my freedom back you know? Can you understand that this is a mistake?” Pete asks, his expression never changing, his voice going flat.

“Okay, yeah-mistake, sure.” Patrick mumbles, taking another step further back. 

“Promise the band is going to be fine? We can skip a couple days of practice but we’ve got shows coming up and I don’t want to miss them” Pete says folding his arms across his chest. It’s like he doesn’t want to be there anymore but it’s business and he needs to get it sorted out before he can leave.

How heartless can he be? Patrick wants to scream, to cry, to throw himself at Pete and tell him that he can’t leave because Patrick is so in love. But he doesn’t, he doesn’t want Pete to see that.

“Good, we’ll get together next week and work on the new stuff. Just text me if you want to revise anything. Again, I'm really sorry, Dude. We’re both going to be a lot better off this way, you’ll see. Sorry your Icy melted. Anyway, I gotta get home. I’ll see you in a couple days,” Pete mumbled before walking out.

‘Dude, he called me dude,’ Patrick thinks to himself before sinking down to the floor. He doesn’t understand what the hell just happened to him. Pete had done a complete 180 on him. He’d gone from loving to cold, he’d just destroyed Patrick’s world. He didn’t even seem to care. He just seemed irritated and worried about the band.

He waits until he hears the sound of a car engine before he lets his tears fall. Not loud sobs of sadness and wails of sorrow. Just silent heartbroken tears.

He doesn’t want his Icy, it’s hurting him just to look at it.

‘Maybe it’s the last thing Pete will ever give me.’ The thought sends waves of turmoil crashing through him. He can’t stop the heavy sobs that start to escape him.

He wants Pete but Pete’s gone and he’s not coming back and nobody is there to hold Patrick and tell him it’s going to be okay. Nobody is there to comfort him. All he has is Pete’s scent to try and cling to.

And eventually, even that, will be gone.

 

***

 

When Pete pulls out of the omega’s drive, he finally drop his walls. It’s a blur of FM radio and his own screams. He’s screaming down the highway and crying because he’d just lied to the person he loved more than anything in the world.

It was like blasphemy, the ultimate sin.

He had to lie! He had to act like he didn’t care because if he didn’t, he might not have been able to do it. Patrick is golden and Gabe’s right. He ruins everything he touches and Patrick deserves so much better.

He deserves the moon but Pete could try for the rest of his life and he might only be able to manage a star.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I love you. Fuck. I love you more than I love myself. I’m sorry Patrick. Please know I love, please know I did it for you. I’d do anything to you,” Pete cries, sobbing into his steering wheel after he’s parked. “Fuck my freedom, I never wanted it.”

He’s close to hysterics and he’s starting to hyperventilate because it’s too much.

He had everything and he willingly, of his own accord, just gave it up. No, he threw it away. He’s an idiot but one day Patrick will have it all. Somebody who’s good enough, who won’t pull him down into their dark holes, and somebody who’s not going to fuck him up like Pete will. Already has.

But no matter what, they’ll never love the omega like Pete does. Nobody could love him as much as Pete does.

The alpha pulls out his phone and finds Joe’s number. Patrick needs somebody there and it kills him that he’s not the one that will rush to him. It shouldn’t be Joe going over to the other’s house, it should be Pete.

It should be Pete comforting him, Pete loving him, Pete promising him that everything will be okay. Not Joe.

“Hey what’s up, man?” Joe asks into the phone. His voice is thick and scratchy. Like he’d just woken up or he’d been smoking. It was only eleven so Pete has a fairly good idea. “Everything alright?”

But he’ll have to do.

“You need to get to Patrick’s house. He might not call you but he needs you,” Pete mumbles, trying to get himself under control. He sniffs into the phone and roughly runs a hand over his eyes.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Joe’s tone changes. He sounds skeptical and a little darker. Like he knows what Pete’s done already. Joe sounds like he’s accusing the alpha of something. And rightfully so.

“I just broke up with him,” Pete mutters, not caring what Joe’s reaction is going to be.

For a long moment nobody says anything but Pete can hear Joe shuffling around the room. He’s probably getting his shoes on.

“God damn it Wentz, I knew you’d do some bogus shit like this. Fuck you, if I get over there and he’s a mess you’re going to regret it. Why, why would you break up with him?! You better have a good reason,” Joe hisses into the phone.

His friendly tone is gone and so his is accusing one. Instead it’s just pure venom.

“Joe I had to! It’s-it’s not what I wanted but I had to. I couldn’t...I can’t! Not when it always ends the same!” Pete says, trying hard to explain himself but knowing he can’t.

If only Joe could understand. 

Pete’s like a train that's going to derail. Or a boat that’s capsizing. He’s the second right before disaster and the aftermath that follows. He’s the embodiment of hindsight, he’s everything you should have done differently but didn’t.

“Why do you have to fuck everything up?” Joe asks. He has no idea how much it cuts Pete. It’s the last words he needs to hear, he’d gotten them enough from Gabe and himself thatp;’  
night.

The alpha assumes he deserves it though. He knows he hurt Patrick. In his opinion it’s a crime worthy of severe punishment.

“Just don’t let him be alone. Don’t let him hurt, Joe,” Pete says, pathetically rubbing his eyes again.

“Fuck you Wentz,” Joe growls right before Pete hears the sound of a door slamming on the other end.

He knows Joe’s on his way over to the omega’s house. He takes a deep breath and exhales. It doesn’t stop the pain but it does reassure him. At least he knows the beta won’t let him be alone. It was the most important thing.

“Thank you,” Pete whispers into the phone.

“It’s not my job to fix your fuck ups! I’m only doing this because Patrick’s my best friend and I’m going to try to keep him from falling apart. I love him, not you. He doesn’t deserve to have his heart broken by an asshole like you. This is me comforting him, not giving you any kind peace of mind,” Joe spits before hanging up.

Pete doesn’t sleep, he cries all the tears he can, and then he sits and stares at his apartment complex until the night starts to turn blue and purple and the sun starts to come up.

 

***

 

 

“I have no idea. He said he was going to get his phone charger from his apartment and that he would be right back When he got back though everything was different. He was different,” Patrick whispers softly.

He’s curled up on his bed with the beta, trying hard to hide his hurt. He didn’t want to show off his heartache just yet.

Pete’s the one with his heart on his sleeve, not him.

“Well, we know something happened. But you know Pete...sometimes he’s different,” Joe says with a sigh before trying to pull Patrick closer to him.

The omega resist, whimpers, and then gives up and allows Joe to hold him. He needs to feel somebody next to him, to physically know he’s not alone.

“He was so cold, he was almost, I don’t know...heartless?” Patrick says, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder while Joe wraps his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what could have gotten into him. Pete just has a fucking typical Pete Wentz style breakdown and he has to do something insane or else he’s not having a proper breakdown,” Joe says, nuzzling at the omega.

“Joe, I think he's serious. I don’t think it’s him being typically insane. I think he meant what he said. Maybe I’m just not enough,” Patrick mumbles sadly.

“Patrick you are always enough, anyone would want you. Hell, everyone already does want you! You just don’t see it cause you're too caught up in your, ‘never enough’ state of mind to notice. And if Pete thinks he’s too good for you? Well fuck him then. We already know you’re going places with or without him. We’ll start a new band and he won’t be invited this time,” Joe rambles on, trying to say something comforting.

It all makes Patrick curl further into himself

“I can’t tell my mom. I'm embarrassed, I wanted him to-I was going to ask him to be my mate. You know I took all those extra classes. Now it’s just like for nothing. I gave up my last year of high school and I’ve got nothing to show for it,” Patrick sniffles before tucking his face into Joe’s neck. “Mom’s never going to shut up about how she was right, how it went wrong before we were even mated.”

He’s hurting so much and he just needs to cling to Joe for a while. Thankfully the beta doesn’t seem to mind.

“You’re not ‘giving up’ your last year. You’re still graduating early, you’re getting out of that shitty high school and you’re going to do amazing things. Honestly you are,” Joe says just as softly.

Patrick wishes he could believe him.

“I wish I knew what I did wrong. I could have-I would have changed, I would have done better. I would have done anything he wanted me to, I wanted to make him happy. I don’t know how to not love him,” Patrick mumbles, his voice cracking. Something it never did anymore.

He couldn’t fight the tears any longer.

“Shh, don’t cry. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Joe coos gently. He shifts some so that he can push the hair out of Patrick’s face, running a calloused hand down the other’s cheek. “You know what I think?” He whispers, like he was about to let Patrick in on a big secret. Instead of answering right away, he waited for the omega to ask.

“What?” Patrick asks sniffling again.

Joe smiles sadly at him before pressing their foreheads together. “I think Pete’s scared. I don’t think he’s ever loved somebody as much as he loves you. He doesn’t believe good things can happen to him. And he thinks you're better than good, he looks at you like you're the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. He doesn’t think very highly of himself, I imagine he’s thinking that you deserve more than he can give you or that he’ll somehow let you down.”

Patrick stares at Joe for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I...that’s not true. Pete’s like my dream come true, he makes me happy. He only adds to my life,” the omega says, moving a hand so that he could rub at his eyes.

“We we know that but Pete doesn’t, he’s an alpha. What did you expect?” Joe says, laughing lightly. He’s trying so hard to lighten the mood and to make the omega feel better. It works, if only for that fact.

“And you know this because?” Patrick asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Because I’m a beta and I know everything remember? Calm and sensible. VAlso though I think Pete’s just crazy because he’s Pete, not because he’s an alpha,” He says with a shrug before pulling Patrick close again.

The omega wastes no time in nuzzling back into him. Even though he loves Joe, the beta isn’t Pete. He doesn’t feel like Pete either. He’s taller, a bit skinnier, and he’s lacking some of the muscle mass Pete’s built up.

That and he smells different. It’s not the alpha scent he’s used to. It’s subtle and neutral, it’s almost like a flat earthy scent. Patrick can only describe it as vanilla and ginger root.

But he can also smell cigarette smoke, laundry detergent, and maybe weed.

“You smell like pot,” Patrick mumbles. He’s too clingy though to pull away even if he doesn’t exactly like the beta’s undertone scents.

“Shh, fall asleep with me,” Joe says around a yawn, ignoring Patrick’s statement so that he can pull the blankets around them.

“Thank you, for coming over here. I’m sorry you had to,” Patrick sighs.

“I wanted to be over here. You don’t have to thank me, you’d do it for me a million times over,” Joe says before yawning again and pulling Patrick just a little closer, tangling their legs together while his arms stay wrapped around the omega’s middle.

Being surrounded by Joe is the only way Patrick manages to get any sleep at all that night.


	4. I Don't Believe in Saints

“Listen, I can’t understand anything you’re saying. You need to calm down, take a deep breath and start from the beginning,” Andy says tiredly.

 

Joe’s already called him though. Andy already knows what’s transpired. He’s gotten the ‘Angry-best friend-beta version.

 

He’s ready to hear Pete’s side of the story. The alpha who is pained, ignorant, and hopelessly in love. It should be a good story.

 

It’s a sad story however, because this is Pete. And Andy is familiar with this story. He knows where it’s going. And like all Pete’s stories, it has the same ending.

 

Pete might be hopelessly in love, but in Andy’s opinion, he’s also fucking stupid.

 

“I said I broke up with Patrick!” Pete says, just shy of yelling.

 

Andy stares at him for a moment, unsure of what to do with the hysterical alpha standing in his bedroom. It’s six in the morning and Andy isn’t even sure how Pete got into his house in the first place.

 

A crying Pete Wentz standing over his bed is not a fun way to wake up. And now he’s rambling and babbling again and Andy just can’t understand him.

 

“Pete, how the hell did you get in here?” Andy asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Pete stops his frantic ranting to look at Andy. The expression on his face clearly suggests that Andy might be the stupid one.

 

It’s a good question though! At least when both the front door and the back door are locked.

 

“Through the window!” Pete finally cries out, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

Andy makes a mental note to start locking his windows at night. He could bolt them shut maybe. He has a feeling that Pete would still find a way in. Next time it’ll be through the air conditioning vent or something.

 

How can Pete have this much teenage angst when he’s twenty three?

 

“Andy I didn’t….It’s all too much. Gabe said a bunch of stuff and it made sense. Well not really ‘sense’ but it was all true and then I think I might have broken his nose but then I broke up with Patrick and I didn’t tell him I loved him and I think I wanna die,” Pete says, slowing down just enough for Andy to understand.

 

“Okay, Pete. Listen, this is what we’re gonna do. You can go start some coffee, I’m going to get dressed. We can meet in the living room in ten minutes. Then we’re gonna figure this out and try to see how much is fixable,” Andy says before running a hand down his face.

 

The other alpha is his friend. Even when he’s crazy and sleepless and hopeless, he loves him dearly.

 

Despite what people think, Pete doesn’t just do things for the hell of it. The things he does might not make sense to other people, but to Pete in his dark and disconnected brain, they make perfect sense.

 

Andy has a feeling that if Gabe said something, it might explain a good deal of the situation.

 

He never did like the alpha. He couldn’t put his finger on it at the moment but he had left Andy with an unsettling feeling.

 

Andy doesn’t drink coffee but he makes sure Pete has a cup before he sits him down on the sofa. He’s got a class of organs juice for himself but he’s still too tired and it’s still too early, but he’s going to do his best.

 

“I’m going to stop you before you start, alright? Joe's already talked to me. So I have the basic concept down,” Andy sighs before taking a sip of his juice.

 

“He hates me too doesn’t he?” Pete asks sadly, his voice is flat and verging on something Andy doesn’t like. It’s the same tone he uses when he needs Andy to talk him down. When he’s on a bad low and he can’t find his way out of the dark.

 

“No, he doesn’t hate you. He’s upset because Patrick is hurting. You know how close they are. He’s confused and he doesn’t understand why this all happened,” Andy explains.

 

He knows how much Joe cares about Patrick. Andy cares too. And he knows they both care about Pete. When it comes down to it, they all care a lot about each other.

 

One big happy-loving-dysfunctional-immoral-family.

 

They were happy anyway. Andy is a little afraid of the turn of events. They’re a unit, and at the moment the unit is broken.

 

He thinks this can be fixed though. He hopes so anyway.

 

“I didn’t want to hurt Patrick. I love him more than anything or anyone,” Pete confesses before taking a drink of his coffee. It looks like it helps to settle his nerves.

 

“Okay, so why break up with him then?” Andy asks, giving Pete a pointed look. “You said something about Gabe?"  
  


“Yes,” Pete nods solemnly.

 

God this is too much like a therapy session. Andy wonders if he can start charging people.

 

“I went to tell Gabe he needed to leave Patrick alone,” Pete starts.

 

He’s a little calmer now. Not by much but he’s not rambling or talking so fast the other alpha can’t understand him. Andy can tell he’s about to hit another low though.

 

“We got into it. He accused me of trying to control Patrick, that I wasn’t thinking about what was best for him. Then he threw my dad into it,” Pete mumbles.

 

Andy already knew bringing up Pete’s father was a dangerous thing to do. If Gabe is going to fight dirty, he sort of deserves to have his nose broken.

 

“He said a bunch of stuff.” Pete trails off, staring down into his cup like it might tell him what the answers are.

 

“What did he say, Pete? What did he say that made you think breaking up with Patrick was the right thing to do?” Andy pushes.

 

“He didn’t say anything that wasn’t...everything Gabe said was true,” Pete whispers.

 

“But what was it?” Andy asked again.

 

“He said that I ruin everything I touch. That I’m a fuck up and I’m going to fuck Patrick up too...that I’m going to drag him down with me,” Pete says, sounding so lost and broken that it physically hurts Andy.

 

“Pete, that’s so far from the truth,” Andy says softly before reaching out to wrap an arm around Pete’s shoulder. “You aren’t a fuck up, you don’t ruin things. I know what kind of alpha you are. You’re always thinking about your omega, you always put him first. You would do anything for Patrick. Gabe likes Patrick and he was going to tell you anything he could to hurt you and make you second guess everything,” Andy says pulling the other just a little closer.

 

“Andy, I don’t know. Maybe he’s right. Mayber Patrick is better off without me. He deserves so much. He deserves an alpha who’s more than I am,” Pete mumbles.

 

“Pete what do you think Patrick isn’t getting when he’s with you?” Andy asks quietly.

 

Pete chooses not to answer. Instead he stays silent, only offering a shrug in response.

 

So Andy decides he needs to approach things differently.

 

“Do you think anyone can love Patrick more than you?”

 

“Nobody could love him more than I do,” Pete answers without any hesitation. That much the alpha is sure of. They could try till the end of time but nobody could love Patrick like he does.

 

Andy nodes in agreement. Sometimes dealing with Pete means you have to go about things from another angle.

 

“Do you think that someone else is going to be more attentive? Like honestly, do you think...oh let’s say Gabe would protect Patrick like you can?” Andy asks next, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, Gabe can’t even protect himself. He does have a pet snake though. He can protect a snake but that’s about as far as it goes,” Pete says thoughtfully. “I don't’ think he can take care of an omega, one like I can take care of an omega.”

 

Andy can see Pete starting to put the pieces together. It’s starting to click.

 

“You can think anyone else is going to put PatRick first like you do?” Any asks with a small frown.

 

“I don't’ know,” Pete sighs sadly. “I always try to put my omega first but I don’t know ift’s as often as it should be,” Pete says, taking another sip.

 

“Okay, well you love Patrick right? He makes you happy. I see it. You haven’t been this happy in...I don’t know...ever? You would do anything for him right?” Andy gives Pete another expecting look.

 

“Yeah of course Andy!” Pete says, getting exasperated again. Nothing makes me happier than that omega. He’s like my whole world, dude. I love him more than anything. I just don’t think I’m good enough for him.”

 

“Pete listen to what you said. You gave up the person you love the most, all your happiness and all because you thought Patrick should have more! You put him first before yourself. You know how bad it would hurt, how upset you would be, but you did it for your omega’s benefit. Really though, you didn’t benefit Patrick but the thought was there, you see what I’m saying? You thought of him first. You think Gabe or some other alpha is going to be that selfless?” Andy rants, giving the alpha a stern tone.

 

“Gabe is pretty selfish, do you think I made a mistake?” Pete asks, the worry clear on his face.

 

“Yeah, I think you did. But we’re going to try and fix this. That is what you want right? To be with Patrick?” Andy asks, he knows the answer already but he wants to be positive before they go any further.

 

“Of course, but how do I even begin to fix it. How do I explain? I hurt him,” Pete frowns.

 

This was a goddamn mess. Andy isn’t exactly sure either. He knew Pete needed to explain himself though. The sooner the better.

 

But then there was Joe. The was an unstoppable force of pure beta fury.

 

Beta’s didn’t run solely on biology. It wasn’t about heats or ruts or finding an omega or alpha and mating. But they were protective. They were a little better at thinking clearly when the situation was heated. But when they got pissed it was all over. The anger of an alpha and the determination of an omega.

 

Joe was no exception. He was just as protective, and possessive when pushed.

 

It’s not all ‘sensible and clear headed’ all the time.

 

So the first step is to get around Joe. Or at least gain his forgiveness so they can all be on the same team. Then they need to explain to Patrick and hope he comes around.

 

Patrick isn’t one to let himself get hurt twice. Andy just hopes they have fate on their side.

 

Well, you need to talk to Joe first, I imagine he’s playing guard dog at the moment. Then you need to talk to Patrick. Be honest with him though. Let him know how you felt. He’ll understand more if he knows you did that out of fear and somehow your weird idea of love, than if you did it because you’re a dick,” Andy says.

 

“Okay, Joe first,” Pete nods in agreement.

 

He knows he’s made a mistake and he wants to make things right again. He wants Patrick back. He’s not sure if can be fixed but he’ll trust Andy.

 

                                                                                                   ***

  
“No, you’re still an asshole, you’re lucky I haven’t hung up on you yet,” Joe says pressing the phone against his ear. “Just because Gabe says some off the wall shit doesn’t mean you go home and break up with your boyfriend.”

 

“Joe please. I need you to help me talk to him. We’ve got band practice in a couple days. I fucked up but I didn’t mean to,” Pete says, hiding a sigh. This isn’t going well.

 

“How would I even begin to help? He’s been staying over at my house because he doesn’t want his mom to know something’s wrong. And, Pete? He’s really fucking hurt.” Joe huffs. He’s had a couple of days to calm down and listening to Pete explain did help some. He knows he’s going to give in...somehow.

 

“Is he okay? You make sure he eats right and gets enough sleep?” Pete asks, his heart hurting at the thought.

 

“Yeah, he lets me get him stoned and we watch movies and eat chocolate. It helps, I think,” the beta says absent mindedly.

 

“Joe, what did I say about getting my omega-Patrick, I mean Patrick high?” He asks, his tone clipped despite his slip up.

 

Joe doesn’t say anything for a long moment but suddenly he sighs loudly into the phone. “He’s still your omega. He still smells like you and everything,” he mumbles. He’s reluctant and he doesn’t want blood on his hands if Pete hurts him again. But Joe knows Pete, which is why he’s going to give in.

 

“He does?” Pete asks, his voice no more than a whisper.

 

“Mhm, but he also been cuddling with your clothes. He sleeps with your hoodie. And you don’t you tell him I told you, he’ll be pissed.”

 

Oh God, Pete hurts. He could have went a lifetime without having that mental imagine. He’s omega is hurting and all he wants to do is hold him and promise him that it’s going to be alright.

 

He has to get Patrick back.

 

“Do you think he’d even take me back?” Pete asks quietly. He figures if anybody would know, it would be Joseph Trohman

 

“Yeah, I do. But he’s upset, man. You can’t just bombard him. He’s still under the impression that he’s done something terribly wrong and that you don’t want him anymore, he’s not even letting himself ponder the possibility of you wanting him back or that you didn’t mean everything you said, you know?” Joe says. His voice isn’t strained or hateful, it’s clear and steady. He’s just explaining.

 

“I think he’s going to feel like you don’t mean it or that it’s some kind of pity take back. And Patrick isn’t insane. He doesn’t do the same things over and over and expect different results. You hurt him once, he’s going to be afraid of you hurting him again. But I think you can get him back still. Do it carefully, give him some time. Just a couple days. Let me see where he is mentally,” Joe continues with another small sigh.

 

“And listen, don’t jump into it with ‘I made a mistake,’ you need to say ‘This is what happened,’ first okay. Tell him how sorry you are after you explain. We already know you made a mistake,” Joe says. Why does he always end up helping Pete?

 

“Alright, yeah...I can do that,” the alpha says sadly. He doesn’t want to wait a couple of days.

 

He’s still not sure he buys everything Andy told him. But he knows there isn’t anyway he could ever let go. So a couple days is hardly anything when Pete wants a lifetime.

 

Physically he can live without the short blond omega. He’ll keep breathing, his broken heart will still beat. It’ll still pump blood throughout his veins.

 

But mentally he’s falling apart. There isn’t a quality of life. Emotionally he’s sinking, everything is wrong.

 

He wants his omega.

 

“Listen, Patrick and I are gonna go get breakfast or something. I’ll call you later. I don’t know if this will all be sorted out before practice on Thursday but we can try,” Joe says before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up.

 

                                                                                            ***

  
Pete called. He’s really upset,” Joe says. The two of them have found a booth in the back to share. It’s a local diner, it’s not the best but it’s cheap and it’s one of the few Joe can still smoke a cigarette in.

 

“I’m really upset,” Patrick mumbles in return. He does seem to sit up a little straighter though. “What did he say?”

 

“Well...there is a lot of explaining to do and it’s better if it comes from Pete. Long story short though, he wants you back. And honestly, there is a lot of explaining. You’re going to have to hear him out on it,” Joe says, not bothering to beat around the bush. He might as well be blunt about the whole thing. “So...what do you think?”

 

“I don’t know,” Patrick mumbles, pushing the eggs on his plate around. “All I want is Pete but I’m scared. You didn’t see the way he was the other night...I’m not sure if I can trust him again. I wanna call him, to see him, but maybe this isn’t meant to go passed music and the band.”

 

Joe didn’t get to hear the way Pete had said those words and for that he’s thankful. He probably would have had to beat the shit out of Pete if he had.

 

“Hey, it’s your call. I’m just the messenger today. I don’t know if I could take him back either. But you at least need to hear what he has to say. Something happened, there is like a whole story behind it,” Joe mumbles.

 

“What do you mean?” Patrick asks his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the beta in question. What story was Joe talking about? “What happened?’

 

“It's not my story to tell. I wasn’t there so I couldn’t really explain it anyway. But promise you’ll talk to Pete?” Joe asks, giving Patrick a pleading look. “I’m not saying you have to call him right now...but soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day?”

 

Patrick pushes his eggs around once more. He’s conflicted and confused. The omega is hurt, scared, lost and broken. But he can’t avoid the alpha forever, the sad thing is he doesn’t want to.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call him soon,” Patrick mumbles. He doesn’t know what he’ll say. Patrick isn’t good with words, that’s Pete. But he’ll listen. If only to hear the alpha’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would just like to apologize with how long it's been since I updated! And secondly I'd like to apologize with how boring this chapter seems. There isn't a lot of action or excitement, but I'm hoping you found a bit of enjoyment out of it. I know I keep saying 'one more chapter,' but I was in a hurry to post this so it's much shorter than what I usually like. It's also poorly edited! Feel free to point out any mistakes! 
> 
> And also you probably realized that I'm not writing it as a series anymore and instead it's just a chapter story! When I first started writing it I wanted it to read like a series but that probably doesn't suite the story any more. 
> 
> I promise to get another chapter out here in the next or so and again I love the comments and the kudos, and thank you everyone for reading and the overall support


	5. Watch You Fall Apart.

“I can’t go home,” Patrick sighed sadly. “My mom will find out what happened and then she’ll say ‘I told you so,’ how am I meant to tell her after that big production I put on about being Pete’s mate? It’s too humiliating,” Patrick mumbled, shaking his head defeatedly.

 

In his defense, it had been a very long heartfelt, lovesick speech. Now, only a few weeks later, it seemed childish and pathetic.

 

“Dude, it’s not humiliating. And you can stay here as long as you want, you know that. But eventually we’re gonna have to go back to class. My mom is going to kill me if she finds out how much school we skipped,” Joe said, starting to actually get worried about his attendance.

 

They had managed to miss the last three days. Since everything that had transpired over the weekend. Even though Joe was still somewhat pissed at Pete, he was well on his way to forgiving him. He knew that the alpha had to be taking the school’s phone calls. Patrick’s mom hadn’t called them, demanding to know why her son hadn’t been to class in three days. Which was a good indicator that Pete had something to do with it.

 

Joe on the other hand had to keep calling himself in, complaining of one thing after another to the office.

 

“ _Mr, Trohman, are you sure it’s pink eye?” The office attendant asked, her tone clearly exasperated._

 

_“I’m positive, Mrs. Ellis, it’s oozing and everything,” Joe whimpered, trying to keep his own voice sounding as weak and pained as he possibly could._

 

_“Mr. Trohman, yesterday it was the flu, the day before it was a sore throat. Now Pink eye? If it’s that serious why hasn’t your mother contacted the office to have you excused?” She huffed, finally having enough of Joe’s excuses._

 

_“But Mrs. Ellis, my mother hasn’t called me in because she doesn’t care about me. She regrets me everyday so she’s never home,” Joe said with a small sniffle._

 

_“Joseph, if you aren’t here tomorrow morning I’ll be calling both your parents and requesting a doctor’s note,” she deadpanned, obviously not amused._

 

_“Give me a break Mrs Ellis, I’m a seventeen year old from a broken home, trying to fend for myself,” the beta said, trying to plead with her._

 

_“Tomorrow Joseph. One more absence and I’m sure at least one of your parents will be interested in where you’ve been the last three days. Or at the very least they can verify your...unfortunate eye infection. Feel better,” She said before hanging up. Joe was positive she only told him to feel better to be sarcastic._

 

Regardless, they were going to have to go back. Hopefully Patrick was emotionally stable enough.

 

“I guess you're right. Pete’s probably running out of excuses me for anyway,” Patrick mumbled. Joe could pick up on all the hurt the omega tried to hide from him.

 

“And then band practice tomorrow too,” Joe added hesitantly. He was handling glass at the moment. He wanted to be careful. “Unless you want to cancel?”

 

“No, that’s not fair to you and Andy. You two shouldn’t be put out just because of what happened. Even if I don’t really know what the fuck happened,” Patrick sighed before running a hand down his face. “I know I should call him. I’m just...I don’t know. I don’t wanna get my hopes and then get let down again. False hope is the cruelest, you know? Does that make any sense?” Patrick asked softly, like it was a secret.

 

Patrick didn’t open up too often, he was reserved and his feelings weren’t something he revealed at any given moment. Joe knew he didn’t like the pity that came with it or the embarrassment of actually sharing his darker thoughts.

 

“He knows he fucked up and I’m not trying to tell you what to do or trying to convince you to forgive him, that's his job. But I guess what I’m saying is that this is Pete. He would never intentionally hurt you, at least not out of malice,” Joe said, hoping he was winning Patrick over. “I know he did, but at least hear him out? He wants to talk to you, he calls everyday to check on you. He fell asleep on my front porch the other night! He made a mistake, he’ll probably make more. But I think he really loves you. So do you what you think is right,” Joe said, finishing up his heartfelt lecture.

 

“I’ll call him tonight,” Patrick agreed after a few silent moments. “I don’t know what I’ll say but I’ll call him.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Pete will,” Joe promised, shoving lightly at the omega next to him.

 

“So how much homework do you think we missed?” Patrick asked, a smile playing on his lips. Joe smiled back, enjoying the blond’s expression.

 

“Me? Probably a shit ton. You? Probably even more,” he hummed.

 

Joe’s sofa wasn’t big enough for rough housing but that didn’t stop Patrick from trying.

 

“Hey, at least my parents love me!” Patrick teased, shoving back at the beta.

 

“Well mine don’t, my mom doesn’t come home at night because she regrets me,” Joe laughed, mocking his own lie from earlier, (they could both agree that it sounded ridiculous) before shoving Patrick further against the back of the sofa, keeping him pinned with his weight.

 

“Get off me, you’re gonna suffocate me,” Patrick laughed, trying to shove Joe off of him to no avail.

 

Joe had missed that sound. He missed the way Patrick laughed and his scent when he was happy. Even if he still smelled like Pete and his old hoodie. It was still good.

 

“Say Please!” Joe said not yet ready to let the omega up. “You can beg me and then tell me how great I am,”Joe laughed.

 

“No, no, no,” Patrick chanted. His chest heaved with giggles as Joe’s fingers dug into his sides. “Not fair!”

 

The beta had finally managed to get the omega flat on his back against the sofa cushions, a leg on either side of his waist so he couldn’t push Joe off.

 

He couldn’t help but grin at the way Patrick kicked and squirmed, trying to free himself.

 

Joe could see why Pete loved him. When he wasn’t so sad his eyes sparkled and even his laughter held a musical chime to it. When Patrick was happy, he radiated and beamed. It reminded Joe of of how Pete was like the night sky and Patrick was his star.

 

When Joe finally relented some, Patrick’s hysterical laughter died down and instead he was left with breathless pants. He was still smiling up at Joe but the beta’s own smile slowly faltered. He could only bring himself to stare down at the omega. He was perfect, had been from the start.

 

Messy strawberry blond hair, pale skin with a bright flush. Blond lashes to line baby blue eyes and those lips. He had heard Pete go on and on about them. He was starting to see the appeal. Joe understood what Pete had meant.

 

And that was just the outward appearance. Everything on the inside was golden...just like Pete had said it was. Funny and Smart, too sweet and gentle but not willing to be walked on. He was unapologetically real. Genuine. Something you couldn’t find too often anymore. But Joe had found him. In a city were fake was trendy, Patrick was like a walking piece of art.

 

“What’s wrong?” The omega whispered, realizing that Joe was just staring at him.

 

Joe opened his mouth to explain but he couldn’t find the words. He’d been so excited to introduce Patrick to Pete. Like a dog fetching the prize. It seemed like he’d gotten a pat on the head but he’d lost the real reward. And Pete wasn't about to play fetch. He was going to keep Patrick.

 

“I…” Joe started, tilting his head some in the process. However it was at that moment that someone decided to interrupted the moment with a knock on the door.

 

Instantly he jumped, startled out of his thoughts, he threw himself off Patrick and scrambled to get the front door. “Uh, I’ll get it!”

 

The beta hurried to the door, unsure if he was thankful or irritated by the disturbance.

 

It didn’t take long for him to make up his mind about it. Standing in front of him was nobody other than Gabe Saporta

 

Joe’s eyes narrowed before he carefully and quietly stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind him.

 

“What the hell do you want, Saporta?” He bit, voice cold and flat in comparison to how it was a few seconds ago with Patrick.

 

“Well um, I was actually wondering if I could speak to Patrick? He is here isn’t he? I went by his house and his mom said that he had been staying over at your place,” Gabe mumbled. The guilt seemed to pour off of him in waves.

 

“You don’t need to speak to Patrick. I think you’ve done enough talking,” Joe answered, trying to keep his composer. It was difficult though. “You’ve done enough damage. Go home, Gabe.”

 

“Joe, please? I know what I did wasn’t cool, nothing I said was okay. But I’d just like to see him so I can talk to him for a few minutes,” Gabe said, almost pleading. He shifted from one foot to the other, clearly nervous.

 

Joe growled deep in his throat, taking a step closer. “Listen to me, Patrick is still Pete’s omega. Things are fucked up but they’re working it out. You might be able to psych Pete out with your little hate speech but you can’t pull that shit on me. So I’m gonna tell you what he told you. Stay away from Patrick, he’s Pete’s,” Joe spat viciously.

 

“I’m here trying to make amends!” Gabe growled back, not liking how Joe was asserting his own dominance.

 

“Then you should be over at Pete’s house!” Joe snapped, not backing down.

 

“I’d rather talk to Patrick,” Gabe spat. “I’m sure Pete’s told him all kinds of things and I want to explain myself,” Gabe said, deciding to go ahead and take a step back. He didn’t want to fight with Joe. That wasn’t going to help the situation.

 

“They haven’t even talked since Pete broke up with him last week,” Joe huffed angrily.

 

“What? He actually broke up with him?” Gabe asked, confusion and shock all over his face.

 

“Yeah, you messed Pete up so bad that he went home and broke up with him. Patrick doesn’t know you had anything to do with it. He’s calling Pete tonight though so he’ll clear things up. Meaning you’ve got no chance at all. Everything will be back to normal by tomorrow,” Joe said with more confidence than he actually had.

 

“I didn’t think it would go that far,” the alpha frowned. “I thought he’d be mad, shit talk me to Patrick and then….well I don’t know. But I didn’t think it would have that much of an impact on him.”

 

“What? You proud or something? Does it feel good to be a homewrecker?” Joe scoffed.

 

“Joe, No. Please. Just let me talk to him. He doesn’t answer my texts and he doesn’t return my calls,” Gabe mumbled sadly. “He must know I had something to do with it or he’d probably at least message me back.”

 

“That’s because I blocked you off his phone when he was in the shower!” Joe yelled, starting to get angry. Well, angrier. “We all know you have a thing for him. Just stay away from him! Patrick’s not interested,” The beta hissed.

 

“That’s...that’s not really cool. You can’t just block me like that. Not without at least telling him or something. I expected that from his alpha, not you. You’re just his beta friend, you don’t really have any leverage here,” Gabe sputtered. He was shocked to an extent. He thought Pete was the controlling one, not Joe.

 

“You do a lot of talking for somebody with two black eyes and a busted lip. You didn’t get the message the first time did you? Maybe Pete didn’t hit you hard enough?” Joe suggested, so calm it was a little scary.

 

“That sounds like you’re threatening me, Trohman,” Gabe said. His tone was short and clipped again but with an apprehensive edge to. 

 

“Me? No, I don’t really hit that hard. But I have a friend, you know Andy? He hits really hard. I think he works out everyday or something. Since you won’t leave, I’m thinking about calling him. So you can either deal with me, or you can deal with Andy. Your choice, but Andy isn’t nearly as nice as I am when he’s pissed,” Joe said, his eyes narrowed.

 

“I got you, I’ll go. I’ll be back though. You can’t stop me from talking to him. He’s his own person,” Gabe mumbled.

 

“Stay away from him,” Joe shot back, watching as Gabe made to leave.   
With a short sigh the beta decompressed for a second and then walked back inside.

 

“Who was that?” Patrick asked, sitting up straight on the sofa.

 

“Oh it was just the Mormons,” Joe answered with a shrug before flopping back down next to Patrick.

 

“You were out there for a long time,” Patrick said, giving Joe a skeptical look.

 

“We were talking about Jesus, dude,” Joe said off handily.

 

“I thought you were Jewish?” Patrick replied, his statement coming out more as a question.

 

“I was being polite, what can I say?”

_***_

 

“He text me! What should I do?” Pete asked, jumping up from his living room floor, phone in hand and a look of fear on his face.

 

“I don’t know, text him back?” Andy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Yeah, I know that. But what do I say?” Pete asked, starting to pace his floor nervously.

 

Andy sighed before grabbing the remote and muting the movie they’d been watching. He’d been stuck over at the other alpha’s apartment for the last two days. Pete called it _‘being a good friend’_ while Andy called it _‘being held captive.’_

 

He didn’t mind being there for Pete when he needed it though. Mainly they had just watched television and ate pizza. He wasn’t necessarily babysitting Pete so much as he was keeping him entertained and occupied. Which wasn’t an easy task

 

Andy couldn’t count the times he had to take Pete’s phone away, drag him back into the apartment when he insisted on going to see Patrick, or force him to take a shower and eat.

 

So maybe it was a bit like babysitting. As long as he didn’t count the time Pete had snuck out for five hours and then refused to tell him where he’d been.

 

“Well, what did he say?” Andy asked, watching Pete go from one end of the room to the other.

 

“He said ‘hey, wanna talk?’ What do you think?” Pete asked.

 

“Come on, dude. You don’t need me for this. You tell him that you want to talk,” Andy sighed, giving Pete a look.

 

“Yeah but I’ve got so much to say!” Pete cried, shaking his phone.

 

“Then go say it!” Andy said back, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

“I don’t know how to say it!” Pete yelled, starting to panic again.

 

Andy finally got up from his spot, grabbing Pete by the shoulders to stop him from pacing anymore, and sighed once again.

 

“Look, I’ll go hang out in your room so that you can talk in private, it’s easier that way. I can’t tell you what to say, Pete. But tell him how you feel, tell him what happened, and tell him what you need him to know. Okay?” Andy said softly, wanting this friend to get a hold of himself. “You’re fine.”

 

“Okay...okay, yeah,” Pete agreed, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine, I can talk to him.”

 

“Good, now I’m gonna be in your room. Just go ahead and call him, he’s probably waiting,” Andy mumbled before taking off, leaving Pete and his cell phone alone.

 

Pete nodded again before taking another deep breath and settling back down on the sofa.

 

He waited another ten minutes before he had composed himself and calmed down enough make the call. He hoped the omega hadn’t meant that he simply wanted to text. Or if he wanted to talk but not right that moment. It was a little too late though, because he had the phone pressed up against his ear while he listened to it ring.

 

Finally after what felt like ages, Patrick asked.

 

“Hey, Joe mentioned that you wanted to talk.” Patrick said, jumping straight to the point. His tone was flat and distant, something Pete hated.

 

“I do, yeah. I need to,” Pete mumbled back. He didn’t like the way his heart pounded against his chest or the way his stomach knotted up. He shouldn’t be the nervous but he felt like everything was riding on this phone call going well.

 

It felt like the difference between getting Patrick back and losing him forever.

 

“Okay, well...do you wanna start off by telling me what the hell happened?” Patrick asked, his tone even less friendly.

 

Pete ran hand over his face before nodding, forgetting that Patrick couldn’t see him. “Sorry, yeah I um, that would be a good place to start. You know, from the start. I need to explain what happened and why I did that,” Pete replied.

 

For a moment nobody said anything and Pete was starting to wonder if maybe Patrick had hung up on him.

 

“I’m waiting,” the omega finally answered back. Apparently Pete was meant to continue.

 

“Right! Yeah, sorry. Shit, I didn’t realize it would be hard,” Pete mumbled. “Okay, from the beginning. So you know how Gabe had been texting you a lot recently? He was always showing up to band practice, trying to call you, just...always around anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I know that,” Patrick answered. “What’s Gabe got to do with this though?” He asked curiously.

 

“I didn’t like it, I hated it actually. He was getting too close for my own comfort. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just don’t trust Gabe.”

 

“Okay, I’m still following you,” Patrick said.

 

“Well you went to take that shower on Friday night and he text you. I didn’t mean to go through your phone...okay fuck I kind of did. I just...it popped up and I opened it cause Gabe was-you know...I felt a bit threatened by him. He was getting too close-too friendly with my omega,” Pete mumbled, opting for honesty.

 

“You felt threatened?” Patrick asked, his tone changing some. “By Gabe?”

 

“Yeah, I did. And I had planned on telling him to back off for a while. Even Joe and Andy had thought it was a good idea. But I just didn’t know when or how to do it. But then I saw what he had been texting you. Calling you ‘babe,’ calling you ‘cute little omega’ and asking you to hang out. I just...I had to tell him right then. Like right then!” Pete exclaimed, needing to bounce back up from the sofa and move again.

 

“Alright, well...I understand,” Patrick mumbled. “But what else happened?”

 

“I went to the club he works at. I didn’t go home to get my charger, I went to tell him off instead,” Pete sighed. “I couldn’t have him hitting on you like that. It got under my skin, Patrick. I couldn’t let it go.”

 

“Pete, you have no reason to feel threatened by Gabe, you know that right?” Patrick asked quietly.

 

“He didn’t have a right, it’s an alpha thing. I couldn’t help it. I know I have to take responsibility for myself but sometimes it’s not so easy,” Pete said. Patrick could hear the sadness and defeat in his voice.

 

“What happened?” Patrick asked, knowing that a big part of the story was still missing.

 

“I found him at the club and then I asked him to step outside with me. That was when I told him he needed to stop. I know he likes you, everyone knows. So I said that I wanted him to stay away from you, that I was your alpha. Not him. Then he said some shit and I beat him up...or well I hit him a couple times at least. I imagine he still made it back to work okay.” Pete said, his voice getting softer and softer.

 

“Pete, what did he say? What made you decide that you didn’t want to be with me all of a sudden. I mean if that’s what you want, then I’m not going to sit here and beg you to change your mind. If you don’t want me than you don’t want me. But it all felt really sudden. It was unexpected, I thought everything was fine,” Patrick mumbled back.

 

“I do want you!” Pete said quickly, his stomach flipping unpleasantly. “He said that you deserved more than me, that I was a bad alpha, that I was controlling and that all I thought of was myself.” Pete could feel himself start to shake, his eyes getting misty. “Patrick, I want you more than anything in the world. You mean everything to me. I’d do anything for you. Which is why I thought I had to break up with you. Gabe made it seem like...he pointed out the things I hate about myself already. How I always tend to fuck things up, how I ruin things. He said I was a dark hole and that I would ruin you too. I could never do that to you, Trick. Never. You’re so...I love you,” Pete said, letting his tears fall freely. “He said I was like my dad. I never want that kind of life for you.”

 

There was so much more he wanted to say but he was running out of words.

 

For another long few seconds Patrick didn’t say anything again. Until eventually he did.

 

“Oh, Pete. Jesus, that’s what happened? You know none of that shit he said was true. You’re not a black hole, you’re not a fuck up, you don’t ruin everything and you certainly aren't going to ruin me. All you’ve ever done is make me happy,” Patrick said, sounding much warmer than a few minutes ago.

 

“You promise? Because all I ever wanted was to keep you safe, protect you, love you, and make you so fucking happy. Because that’s how you make me feel. And I’d do anything to make you feel how I do when I’m with you. For a minute I got scared that I wasn’t enough, that you deserved much more. I didn’t want-I thought that if I couldn’t give you what you needed, you should have somebody who could,” Pete finished sadly.

 

“You’re a mess,” Patrick whispered, but Pete could hear the fondness in his voice. “Number one, you have no idea how you make me feel. It's the best I’ve ever felt. You make me feel alive. Number two, you’re so much more than I could ever have hoped to deserve, and lastly...I’d never want or need anyone the way I want and need you. Do you understand that?” Patrick asked gently.

 

“I think I do. So...I’m enough?” Pete asked, still a little scared.

 

“More than,” Patrick replied.

 

“Are we going to be okay?” Pete asked hesitantly, shifting the phone from one ear to the other.

 

“I know that you didn’t intend to hurt me, honestly though you did. And I know we’re going to be okay. But it’s going to take some time. We have to work on your communication skills. If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, how can I help you fix it? How can I tell you that your thoughts are distorted and twisted?” Patrick asked.

 

“I’ll do better. I can do better with that,” Pete said quickly.

 

“We...us, we’ll do better. You gotta promise you won’t do those things to me though, Pete. It’s too hard. I know you didn’t mean it but...fuck it’s been hard.

 

“I know, I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry, it’s awful. I’ve missed you so much and I’ve cried so much and I forced Andy to stay here with me. And I slept on Joe’s porch just so I could feel close to you. And I called everyday to make sure you were alright,” Pete rambled before suddenly slowing down. “Are you still my omega? I’m still you’re alpha aren’t I?”

 

The slight pause terrified Pete. He didn’t want to think about how things would be if he wasn’t the blond’s alpha.

 

“Yeah, Pete. You’re my alpha. You always have been. Things are going to be okay, we’re gonna be okay. Like I said, it just takes time to get back to where we were,” Patrick said.

 

“Okay, I understand. We’re okay. And...you love me again?” Pete asked carefully.

 

“Pete Wentz, I never stopped loving you. You’re still a mess and you're still my mess and I’ll love you for as long as you let me, that’ll never change,” Patrick answered, his tone completely different now. Soft, warm, welcoming. It was like coming home.

 

“Okay, I love you more though. Can I see you tomorrow? Please, I miss you Trick. So much it hurts my heart. My soul even, I need to be close,” Pete whined, sniffling softly Patrick.

 

“Of course. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Seven o'clock,” Patrick said.

 

“Can we talk about maybe you spending the night tomorrow? If it’s not too soon?” Pete asked, trying not to sound overly hopeful but failing.

 

“Yeah, we can defiantly talk about it,” Patrick agreed. “And thank you for calling me in, you know, for school. What did you say?”

 

“Just that you were sick and you’d be back in a few days, why did they call?” Pete asked.

 

“No, Joe’s had a hard time though,” Patrick laughed lightly. “I mean it though. You aren’t any of those things Gabe said. Don’t let people tell you who you are.”

 

“I won’t. And you promise we’re okay, you love me and I’m forgiven?” Pete asked, suddenly needing plenty of conformation.

 

“I do love and I forgive you. You have some making up to do, but I’m more than happy to let you,” Patrick said laughing again. “And I’m still your omega and I’ll still see you tomorrow and we’ll talk about me spending the night. Just, don’t ever do that again Pete.You have to talk to me. But I gotta go okay? Joe and I have to go back to school tomorrow,” Patrick said with a sigh.

 

“Okay, I love you. Goodnight, I hope you sleep well, and I love you and I’ve missed you so bad and I can’t wait to see you and I never wanna do that again,” Pete said softly.

 

“I missed you too, I’ll sleep much better now. Goodnight and I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Patrick hummed before finally hanging up.

 

  
Suddenly things didn’t seem so bad. He still had Patrick and it finally felt like everything was going to be okay again.

 

But of course things wouldn’t stay that way for long.

 

_***_

“No, please, you know I hate the grocery store, don’t make me go!” Joe cried, throwing his head back like a five year old.

 

“You’re coming with me and that’s final,” Mrs. Trohman growled, suddenly seeming much more alpha than she usually did.

 

Sometimes, with her usual calm demeanor, Patrick found it easy to forget that she was in fact an alpha and not a beta like Joe and his father.

 

“Why doesn’t Patrick have to go?” Joe asked, not minding that the omega was sitting at the kitchen table watching the scene play out.

 

“Because I came home to find Patrick doing his homework and you playing video games. Big difference there Joseph. Maybe next time you’ll do your school work first and then you won’t have to come to the store with me,” she said firmly.

 

“Or you could let me stay home so I could do my homework right now and then we both win!” Joe argued.

 

“Joe, I need your helping loading the car. It’s not going take more than an hour. You’ll be home in time for your band practice,” she sighed, letting her dominance slip a little.

 

“I hate the store, it’s hell on earth,” Joe grumbled, frowning back at her.

 

Mrs. Trohman sent him another look before narrowing her eyes and shifting her purse to her hip.

 

“Joe, you’re going. If I have to be in hell, so do you,” she said.

 

“Can you at least make Patrick come?!” Joe whined, still not

 

“Mrs. Trohman I don’t mind going. My mom said I needed to be home for dinner tonight so I can just finish my work there,” Patrick said, trying to end their argument for Joe’s sake.

 

“No, Patrick it’s alright. Your homework is important, you just finish up and I’ll send Joe over to your house when we’re home. Just lock the front door when you’re done,” she said before smiling sweetly.

 

“I was right about you, you really don’t love me,” Joe mumbled.

 

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at Mrs. Trohman’s shocked and confused expression.

 

With a lot of questioning and concerned statements, the alpha dragged her son out of the house and to the car, Patrick could hear her asking Joe over and over again, ‘why would you say that? Do you really feel like that? What’s really upsetting you?’ Patrick knew someday Joe would have to fill her in on the joke.

 

The omega didn’t plan to stay too long. He was almost finished with his biology and then afterwards he needed to start on English. But if he was honest he hadn’t missed that much homework. Of course Joe was right, he had missed more than him, but it was still manageable.

 

It looked like there was still a reason to graduate early. So Patrick didn’t mind taking the time out to do the make up work.

 

What was starting to bother him though was that...feeling. The one where his skin would start to itch and he’d feel much too hot. It was fairly easy to ignore at the moment and neither Joe nor his mother had said anything. Which meant they must not have picked up on any scent changes.

 

‘Thank God, ‘ Patrick thought to himself. He was the worst at keeping track of his heats but he knew what they felt like and when they were close.

 

He had just noticed his mild restlessness and he only felt slightly warm. It meant he had plenty of time to get home, finish his class work, he’d be fine at practice and he might even have an extra day to spare.

 

The omega knew he couldn’t afford to miss anymore class but it didn’t look like he’d be able to do much about it. He wished now that they hadn’t missed so much.

 

Sometimes for an omega school was difficult. Heats made it hard to catch up and then hard to stay caught up. Either way Patrick could manage.

 

When he finished the last chapter of biology, he slammed the book shut and made to pack up and head home. Patrick shoved his homework back into his bag and got up to lock the doors, not before somebody rang the doorbell and knocked a couple times afterwards.

 

The omega frowned, moving to answer it. The least he could do was tell whoever was there that Joe and his family wasn’t home yet.

 

It felt strange answering someone else’ front door but he didn’t see much of an option. Not when he was trying to leave through that same front door.

 

While he expected it to be a stranger standing there, he was surprised to find that he knew exactly who it was. Gabe.

 

“You answered the door!” Gabe said excitedly

 

Patrick just stared for a moment, seriously contemplating slamming the door in the alpha’s face.

 

“Why are you here?” Patrick asked, shaking his head in the process.

 

“I came to talk to you,” Gabe mumbled, sounding almost shy. He shifted his eyes downwards while he tugged absently on his overly bright jacket. Too bright with too many patterns. Patrick didn’t really like looking at it for too long.

 

“How do you...this isn’t my house, it’s Joe’s,” Patrick said.

 

“I know. I was here yesterday. I was over at your house the day before, but your mom said you were over here,” Gabe admitted after a short second.

 

“I know It wasn’t Mormons,” Patrick huffed while Gabe gave him a strange confused look.

 

“What about Mormons?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Never mind. Look, dude I don’t really wanna talk to you. I know what you said to Pete. That wasn’t okay, you can’t just say shit like that,” Patrick scoffed, shifting the strap of his book bag higher.

 

“Wait! Wait, I know it was bad. I know it was really fucked up. But I just want to explain or clear things up, or at the very least apologize,” he said, his head seeming to drop some.

 

“You can’t really apologize to me for hurting Pete. That doesn’t make any sense. And Gabe, honestly? I don’t have anything to say to you. There isn’t anything we need to talk about so, you should go,” Patrick said dryly.

 

“Patrick, please? Just...I need a chance. Please! Hear me out, I just want a couple minutes of your time. I promise, if you don’t want to talk to me afterwards you don’t have to. I’ll never make you talk to me again if it would make you happy,” Gabe said miserably.

 

The omega hesitated for a moment, knowing that he needed to go home, that he shouldn’t be around an alpha like Gabe when he was so close to his heat, that and Gabe had hurt his alpha and therefore he had hurt Patrick as well.

 

But the idea of Gabe never talking to him again was kind of appealing. It was a good deal, wasn’t it?

  
  
“There is a park by my house, just a couple blocks over. I need to lock up Joe’s house but you can meet me there. I’m not riding in your car with you,” Patrick huffed.

 

Gabe knew this was the best he was going to get after everything that happened. He knew he better take the opportunity.

 

“I’ll see you there in ten minutes?” The alpha asked.

 

Patrick nodded. It wouldn’t take long to get from Joe’s house to his. They didn’t live too far apart and the park was even closer. Well within walking distance for Patrick even if he did feel a bit off. “Ten minutes,” Patrick agreed. “I’ll give you fifteen minutes to talk after that. Then I don’t want to hear from you again, Gabe.” Patrick said before shutting the door on the alpha.

 

God he wished he would have went home sooner.

 

_***_

 

Patrick tried to stay away from the park. Seeing as how the last time he was there things didn’t go so well.

 

But once again he found himself sitting on the swing set, watching as Gabe cautiously took the swing next to him.

 

“I’m sorry, that was really fucked up,” Gabe sighed after a long moment.

 

“Yeah, it was awful,” Patrick mumbled, shaking his head in the process.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” Gabe asked quietly.

 

“No, I don't think so. You almost screwed things up. I know it was partly Pete’s fault, but that doesn’t change anything,” Patrick said. “You put really dark things in his head and you knew what it would do. You know what to say to hurt him.”

 

“I knew how it would make him feel. I didn’t have any control over what he would do with those emotions. But I’ll take the blame for it, I’ll be accountable for myself,” Gabe said.

 

“Well...at least you can do that,” Patrick agreed.

 

“You think Pete would be up for hearing an apology?” Gabe asked, already knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask anyway.

 

“Probably not,” Patrick said, not being able to stop himself from giving the alpha a sympathetic look. “Not right now away.”

 

“If I could take it back, I would,” Gabe sighed, lowering his head some.

 

For a while nobody said anything. Patrick busied himself with kicking up off the ground and pushing the swing with his weight.

 

“You can’t take anything back. Nobody can. The decisions we make are ours to keep. But you can move forward, try to make the right choice next time,” Patrick said, giving Gabe a sad look.

 

“Yeah, I get that,” Gabe mumbled back, nodding in acceptance. “I just want you to know that I am sorry.”

 

“I know you are. I know you’re sorry,” Patrick said. “Why did it all come to this in the first place?” The omega asked.

 

“Because I like you,” Gabe answered back honestly, his brown eyes widening some as he finally looked back at Patrick. “And...fuck,” Gabe trailed off. “I know it’s a shitty reason but Pete gets everything. He’s gets the best of everything and he gets to be the best at everything. He’s great at soccer, he’s in a band, he’s always the coolest, despite how he feels about his family at times, they really do love him. Not only that but he can get anyone he wants,” Gabe frowned, shaking his head in the process. “And then he lucks out and gets you too? Like damn, does he have to get everything?! I got jealous, I wanted his omega,” Gabe explained with an unreadable expression.

 

All Patrick could do was stare at the alpha.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Patrick mumbled, feeling suddenly taken back.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. We’ve always had this silent unspoken sort of rivalry. I took it too far this time. I was an asshole. Even if you are cute and talented and funny. And even if I get fucking sick of Pete getting everything he wants,” Gabe said, laughing bitterly.

 

Patrick couldn’t help but remember what Pete had said over the phone about being jealous of Gabe.

 

‘So they were jealous of each other?’ Patrick thought to himself. ‘Over me?’

 

“Alpha's are so fucking dense,” Patrick laughed, still not being able to get over the situation. “You can’t spend your life being jealous of other people. Or living in a constant competition. Chances are, while your over here wishing to be Pete or have what Pete has, someone else is wishing the exact same thing about you,” Patrick said.

 

Gabe didn’t say anything, he just gave Patrick a small smile before nodding once more. “Yeah, kind of a hard lesson to learn,” he said finally. “I think I lost a friend over it.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe someday things will be okay between you two again. But for right now?” Patrick said, giving him a nervous look before shaking his head. “Not right now.”

 

“Okay,” Gabe answered back, sighing softly again. “But I need to know that I’ve got no chance at all with you. You sure you won't’ settle for anyone but Pete?” Gabe asked.

 

Patrick frowned before giving Gabe another sad look. “No, Pete’s the one,” the omega replied.

 

“I assumed that much,” the alpha mumbled.

 

“You’ll find the person you’re meant to be with. I’m just not that person,” Patrick answered. “But you have to remember that being a good alpha is about being someone who can be trusted. Whoever you want to be with has to trust that you’ll take care of them, to make good decisions for them, to do what's best for them,” Patrick said softly before sliding off the swing. “Like Pete does for me.”

 

It was cold now and the sun had nearly went down, leaving the sky an off shade of purple. Patrick rubbed at his arms, trying to warm himself up some. He imagined it was almost seven, everyone was probably already at his house, waiting for him in the basement.

 

“I’ve got to get going, practice and all,” he shivered. The fall night air was almost too much for him. “Are we good now?” Patrick asked.

 

Gabe slid out of the swing as well. “We’re good. But I really can’t talk to you anymore? I really did like your taste in music and movies,” Gabe admitted.

 

Patrick stared a moment before giving Gabe a half smile. “I’ll unblock you when this all dies down in a couple weeks. Joe doesn’t think I know, but he’s not as stealthy as he thinks. Seriously though? Strictly platonic, we need to keep the conversations about music and movies. And Pete has to be okay with it. Fair enough?” The omega asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Gabe said, finally sending Patrick a smile of his own.

 

“I really got to get home now though,” Patrick said as he fought off another shiver.

 

“Wait!” Gabe said quickly. “Here, take my jacket, it’s cold out and you have to walk,” he said, shrugging off the obnoxiously bright piece of clothing and shoving it at Patrick.

 

“Oh...Gabe, I can’t do that. I thought we had an understand?” Patrick asked with a frown.

 

“We do! It’s strictly platonic. I just don’t want you to be cold on your way home. Sometimes I’m actually a nice guy. I’m not an asshole all the time,” Gabe laughed. “I promise.”

 

Patrick reluctantly took the jacket before giving Gabe an uncertain look. It was cold out though and he was still a couple blocks from home. He hadn’t been looking forward to the walk without a jacket.

 

“I don’t know when I can give this back to you,” he said. “Pete might really hate the idea of me talking to you for a while. I have to respect him-I want to respect him. He’s my alpha,” Patrick said pointedly.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Maybe someday you can give it back. And if not? That’s okay. It’s not my favorite one anyway,” Gabe said lightly, sending Patrick another smile.

 

Patrick couldn’t help but return the expression before taking the jacket and slipping it on.

 

“Anyway, I’ll let you get home. But um...Patrick?” Gabe said, pausing. “You should go straight home. You um, you kind of smell like heat,” Gabe said with a small wince before taking a step back. 

 

If Gabe could scent him already, that meant Patrick had less time than he’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there is just one more chapter left! Seriously, I swear! Hopefully you'll find fewer mistakes in this chapter! I hope it doesn't feel rushed or sloppy though. Again, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos. It means the world too me! The


	6. Crash Into You

Patrick knew he was running late, he hoped though that nobody would mind too much. He was only a couple minutes late after all.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Patrick said, running down the basement stairs, taking them two at a time. “Where are we starting?” He asked, skidding to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

 

It wasn’t until he realized how quiet everyone had gotten, that he was suddenly and painfully aware of his mistake.

 

Joe, Andy, and Pete were all staring at him, each with a different expression. Patrick slowly looked down at the jacket he was wearing. Gabe’s. He could only imagine what he must smell like. It had to be off. Like heat and the other alpha.

 

It wasn’t like Gabe had scented him! The jacket seemed to be enough to throw his scent off though.

 

“Oh shit,” Joe mumbled, setting his guitar down.

 

“I...there is a really good explanation for this,” Patrick said, looking at Pete nervously. He thought seeing the alpha after the longest week of his life would be a little more...well wonderful. Patrick had imagined soft smiles and light kisses.

 

Instead Pete was staring him with the strangest look on his face. He was opening and closing his mouth like he couldn’t decide on what to say. His eyebrows were furrowed like he couldn’t make sense of the situation. Pete didn’t look like he knew what to do with himself.

 

“Pete?” Patrick asked softly. “Listen I-” The omega started but was quickly cut off.

 

“What the fuck?!” Pete yelled.

 

Patrick was suddenly thankful that his mother wasn’t home yet.

 

“What the fuck?!” The alpha asked again, quickly becoming a blur of frantic movements.

 

“Pete, calm down, he said he could explain,” Andy started, setting down his drum sticks.

 

“You said we were okay! You said you forgave me! Is this some kind of sick retaliation? Is this you punishing me, putting me in my place?!” Pete yelled, his hands in his hair, starting to tug roughly.

 

“Oh shit,” Joe mumbled again, not seeming to be able to say anything else.

 

Patrick on the other hand was trying to talk loud enough to be heard over Pete’s own hysterical rambling. “Pete please it’s okay, we’re okay, you’re alright,” Patrick said, trying to calm him down.

 

“You promised and anything! What the fuck? Why do you have his jacket on? I know I screwed up but are you serious right now?! What the hell were you doing with Gabe while you...while you smell like heat?!” Pete cried, moving from one side of the room to the other. “I can’t believe this is happening, did I honestly deserve this?"

 

“Dude you gotta calm down,” Andy said, trying to grab Pete by his shoulders.

 

Pete quickly side stepped him though.

 

“Why did you say we were okay if we weren’t?” Pete spat, turning to Patrick. “He can’t, he knows he can’t! Gabe has no right!”

 

“Pete you gotta chill,” Joe said, looking between Pete and Patrick. The omega to his right looked concerned and slightly afraid. The alpha lo his left looked crazed and wild.

 

“Pete, just let me talk,” Patrick said. “We are okay. I meant everything I said. I didn’t know Gabe was going to show up,” Patrick said.

 

“Yeah, he came over yesterday without letting anyone know too,” Joe added, trying to be helpful. He wanted Pete to know that it wasn’t Patrick’s fault, It wouldn’t be the first time Gabe had done it. 

 

“What?!” Pete yelled. Apparently that didn’t help calm the alpha down. “You should have said something!”

 

“Alpha please?” Patrick said a little softer, hoping he could get the other to listen to him.

 

For a moment it seemed like it was going to work.

 

Until Pete’s expression changed once again. His eyes narrowed as he growled at the omega. “You have no idea how fucking disappointed I am in you,” Pete yelled, making Patrick shrink back. “You gave me your word! You said that I was your alpha, that we would communicate. Instead you go off with him, fucking Saporta! Are you still that angry with me? I can scent you Patrick, you’re going into heat. But yet here you are with another alpha wearing his jacket?!” Pete barked, using a voice he rarely ever used. One that was completely alpha.

 

Patrick shrunk even further, his wide eyes falling to the floor in submission. “Please listen,” he could feel himself start to shake as the alpha yelled. “You are my alpha,” he whimpered.

 

“Pete it’s just a fucking jacket, why are you having a meltdown?” Joe asked, his own voice full of anger. He hated the scared hurt look on Patrick’s face.

 

“Omegas with alphas don’t act like this!” Pete yelled ignoring Joe. “What kind of behavior is this? Your right around the corner from a heat and you're off with an alpha, one who isn’t yours? I can’t fucking believe you! That was low, it was fucked, and it’s not how claimed omegas should act!” Pete said before pushing past Andy and Patrick, snatching his keys off an amp, and running back up the stairs.

 

“Pete, where are you going?” Andy yelled after the other alpha.

 

“To kill Gabe!” Pete shouted back.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Patrick was running up the stairs right behind him.

  
  
“Wait, I gave you the chance to explain, you owe me the same thing!” Patrick called out, his voice faltering.

 

Joe instantly jumped up to follow behind the two of them.

 

Andy was quick to stop him, grabbing his elbow and holding him back.

 

“What are you doing?” Joe asked in confusion, “I have to get Patrick,” Joe said, trying to shake the alpha off.

 

“No, look. We have to let them work this out. If they’re going to make this work, they have to be the ones to do it. We can’t fix it for them, no matter how much we want to,” Andy said with a sigh.

 

“But Patrick needs me,” Joe said softly, not liking the fact that the alpha was preventing him from rushing to comfort the omega.

 

“Pete...Patrick needs Pete. He needs to work this out with his alpha,” Andy says carefully, a strange look on his face.

 

Joe didn’t say anything but he let the drummer pull him away from the stairs, helping him pack up their instruments afterwards. It was safe to say that practice was canceled.

 

_***_

“Just listen!” Patrick yelled, chasing Pete out the kitchen door.

 

“We'll talk about this after I beat the fuck out of Gabe,” Pete hissed. “Again!”

 

The two had made it out the door, through the side gate, and to Patrick’s driveway were Pete had parked.

 

The alpha was making to unlock the car but Patrick wasn’t about to let him leave.

 

“No, now!” Patrick yelled. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like raising his voice to his alpha or having Pete so angry and hurt and disappointed in him. He wanted to bare his neck for Pete but there wasn’t enough time.

 

The omega caught up to him, grabbing Pete’s wrist in a death grip and refused to let go.

 

“Patrick,” Pete snapped, trying to yank his hand free. “Let go.”

 

“No! I won’t, not if you won’t even bother to listen!” He cried out. “All we did was talk!” Patrick said, holding tighter to Pete as he continued to try and unlock his door with his other hand.

 

“Yeah, then why are you wearing his jacket?” Pete growled back, twisting around to look back at the omega.

 

“Because it was cold!” Patrick said back, trying to get Pete to understand. “We went to the park, I thought I had more time with my heat, you know I can’t keep track. I thought I’d be good until sometime tomorrow. We were just talking! I asked him why he said what he did to you,” Patrick said.

 

Suddenly Pete turned the tables on him. Within a short second Pete had the omega pressed up against the car door, both his wrist pinned down to his sides, while Pete consumed all the space surrounding Patrick.

 

“You said you were my omega, you said I was your alpha. What made you think I’d be okay with you hanging out with Gabe, especially after what happened?” Pete asked, his voice low and dangerous. “Do you know what it does to me when I smell him on you? When you smell so close to heat? “

 

“I wasn’t hanging out with him. He said he would leave me alone if we talked and then we did. All about you and how you were my alpha still. Then he let me borrow his jacket to walk home in because of how cold it is,” Patrick said quickly.

 

Pete holding him down and being so close was doing nothing for Patrick’s biology. All It was doing was making the omega feel weak and overheated. “Please, Pete. I’ve worked too hard for it to end like this. You’re meant to be my mate,” Patrick whispered. “Don’t you want that?”

 

He could see how the words seemed to ground the alpha some, to bring him back to the surface.

 

“Worked too hard?” Pete questioned, his voice softening some. Seeing Patrick in any kind of distress, physical or emotional, made Pete feel like he instantly needed to fix it. He exhaled deeply and forced himself to calm down. “Of course I still want to be your mate, even right now when I’m about to lose it. It’s hard though. Sometimes my instincts get the better of me,” Pete mumbled. His head was a little clearer and he could see how he might have overreacted some.

 

“When we have a proper bond it won’t be so difficult, right now it feels like anyone could take you at any minute and my claim on you wouldn’t be enough to stop them. It sends my instincts into overdrive I guess. When we’re mated it’ll be easier. It’s just one more year until graduation,” Pete went on to say, before sighing tiredly. He didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. Even he was sick of himself.

 

Patrick knew Pete had finally started to calm down enough to comprehend what he’d been saying. He was even composed enough to actually communicate and articulate his own feelings. Pete was still upset but Patrick knew he wasn’t in a full hysterical rage anymore.

 

“I-I got permission from my parents...to-to graduate early. I’ve had so much homework because I took on double classes. All so I would have enough credits to graduate a year sooner. I’ll finish school this year instead of next,” Patrick whispered, his eyes falling back down to the ground. “Pete honestly, all Gabe and I did was talk. I wouldn't have showed up to practice in his jacket if I had been worried about doing something wrong. I didn't do anything Alpha,” Patrick whimpered, his heat finally starting to hit him.

 

“You’re graduating early?” Pete asked, tilting his head to the side, his hands still keeping the omega pinned.

 

“It was a surprise,” he mumbled, his skin was starting to buzz and his thoughts were getting hazy. “For you,” he sniffed. “Do you still want me?” Patrick couldn’t stop himself from crying. He was upset, his pheromones were getting stronger, he was drowning in hormones, and Pete was mad at him. Everything felt so overwhelming, it was all crashing around him and he couldn’t manage it by himself.

 

“Patrick, we’ve got to stop doubting each other every time something happens. I’ve got to stop doubting,” Pete sighed, letting go of Patrick's wrists so that he could run his hands over tear stained cheeks. “Of course I want you, I always want you. I’m sorry I’m so crazy, I overreacted but you’re my omega. You’re mine. Gabe can’t have you, nobody can. Only me,” Pete whispered, finally pulling the blond to his chest, letting him cry and sniffle freely. “I’ll want you forever, you’re my omega. That’ll never change.”

 

Pete didn’t mean to be so possessive, but it was his natural instincts. He couldn’t help himself.

 

The older male could feel his heart start to break again. He’d made his omega cry, he’d yelled and sworn at him...accused him of things they both knew Patrick would never do. Pete needed to make things right. He had to pull himself together for the blond. “Shh, I’m sorry. I’ve got you, I’ve always got you, Trick,” Pete hummed, trying to sooth his omega. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“You mean it? You’ll be my mate?” Patrick asked, pulling away so that he could stare up at Pete with teary eyes. Pete could see the question and fear in them all too clearly.

 

“What...you mean like right now? This heat?” Pete asked, his voice no louder than a whisper, as he stared down at the omega in return.

 

“Please, Alpha? It’s hurts. My graduation date is close enough. I don’t want to wait any longer, I’ve wanted this the whole time, please?” Patrick asked, his voice becoming raspy with want and discomfort.

 

“I...are you sure?” Pete asked, nearly stumbling over his sentence. “You have to be positive, Trick. We can’t...the bond isn’t easy to break after your mated. It’s not easy to take back,” Pete said nervously.

 

“I know, and I don’t have any plans on breaking it. I want you, I want anything and everything you can give me. You're my alpha, I don’t want that to change. I want this, I want a bond, and I want to be mated, and I want everyone to know to that you’re it. That I’m yours...forever,” Patrick said.

 

Pete could only nod in agreement, it felt like his mouth had gone dry. He was still nervous but there was an element of excitement at the same time. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do with himself or with all the love he felt for Patrick. “Okay,” he whispered, pulling the omega close once again and nuzzling at his hair.

 

God, he truly did smell good.

 

“Okay,” the alpha said once again before tucking Patrick against his side so that he could actually unlock the door. “Come on, get in,” he whispered, ushering the blond around to the other side of the car. “Joe and Andy are still inside, it’s better if we go back to my apartment,”

 

Patrick nodded, letting Pete get him into the passenger seat.

 

Once an alpha was with an omega in heat, they wouldn’t react well to any sort of distraction. And if they were doing this, Pete wanted it to be as distraction free as possible.

 

_***_

“Here, drink some water first,” Pete whispered, trying to get Patrick to wrap his hands around the glass. “You’ll be glad you did later on,” he mumbled, smiling softly when the blond accepted it and took a sip.

 

They had never done this before. Pete had never been with Patrick in that sense and Patrick...well he had never been with anyone. Going all the way was something that had only ever been hinted at. Of course they had done plenty of other things. Making out was one of Pete’s favorite activities, after all.

 

He would push Patrick up against the wall, down against the bed, the closest flat surface usually worked just fine. Then he would press their lips together, licking, sucking, and nipping until the omega would melt against him, lips parting for Pete.

 

Patrick would let things get heavy from time to time. He’d allow the alpha to slip a hand under his shirt, letting calloused fingers touch as much skin as Pete could access. Lips would brush against the plus point of Patrick’s neck, sucking slowly and with enough force to leave a mark.

 

Neither could forget the few times that Patrick had stared up at Pete, long lashes fluttering as he worked to undo the button on the on the alpha’s jeans. His perfect lips wrapping around the tip of Pete’s cock, licking with question and uncertainty.

 

Or when he would let Pete grind down against him, both of them panting and moaning. The want between them was always so painfully obvious. They would both be hard, clinging tightly to each other while the alpha pressed their hips together, harder and faster until they were both breathless and spent.

 

This was different though. Patrick could feel his thoughts start to bleed together until there was only one thing on his mind. He was so hot and restless, it felt like he was buzzing. And the ache deep inside of him, oh that ache. But what was even more concerning was the slick that was starting to pour of him, soaking his boxers.

 

Patrick new Pete could smell him. He knew exactly was happening to the omega.

 

Even though Pete wasn’t doing much more than watching Patrick sip his water, the omega could see the way his pupils were blown with want. There was a predatory look about him and Patrick wondered if that should truly excite him like it did.

 

“Do...do you think that Joe and Andy will know what happened?” Patrick questioned, finally finishing off the last of his water. They hadn’t actually told the other two that they were leaving. They were there fighting and screaming one minute and gone the next.

 

“I don’t imagine it will be hard for them to figure out,” Pete laughed, sending Patrick a soft look.

 

The alpha took a seat on the bed next to Patrick, inhaling the sweet scent of pheromones. “Come here?” He asked, opening his arms for the omega to crawl into. “I wanna hold you.”

 

Patrick couldn’t help but smile back at him, obeying Pete’s request instantly.

 

Pete pulled the small teen closer to him, his arms going around his waist before pressing his nose against the omega’s neck. His scent was nearly too perfect. It was like sugar, rich and inviting. It was sending shockwaves through Pete, triggering circuits in his brain so that he could make the connections.

 

“We’ll go slow,” Pete whispered into the blond’s ear. “You tell me to stop and I will, I don’t want to hurt you,” he hummed, feeling more and more intoxicated by the scent.

 

“You won’t hurt me,” Patrick mumbled, shaking his head and trying to bury himself further into Pete at the same time.

 

He was already wet, his body forcing itself to relax in a way that hadn’t happened before. Patrick knew his body was attempting to ready itself for his alpha.

 

“But tell me if I’m going too fast or if it’s too much?” Pete asked, wanting Patrick to know that he’d never intentionally hurt him.

 

“I can do that,” Patrick said with a short nod. He let himself breathe deeply, taking in Pete’s scent in return. His was earthy and more like a musk. It so much like home.

 

Not only that but he could smell the arousal as well.

 

“Do you need anything?” Pete asked, pulling away and holding the other at arm's length. Patrick whined and made an attempt to shift close to Pete once again. “Really, Trick. I’ll take care of you. I have to know what you need though,” Pete hummed gently.

 

Usually omegas wanted a handful of things when it came to a heat. Pete understood that much. A closed, private space was number one. Which he had covered with his bedroom.

 

Pete had taken the time to throw an extra blanket onto the bed just to be safe and he’d already had plenty of pillows to begin with. Which was always a plus. It was where they would stay for the majority of three days, after all. He wanted the omega to have plenty of comfort items.

 

He could keep Patrick hydrated, he could make sure he ate something high in protein later. The shower was right down the hall for when he needed to clean his mate up.

 

Over all, Pete knew how to take care of an omega in heat. Half of it was instinct, half of it common knowledge, and a very small portion was experience. still he wanted to make sure he did a good job.

 

Patrick shook his head, whimpering softly. “Please, Alpha. All I want is you,” he said, finally forcing himself back against Pete’s chest.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said. “I’m right here, you’re okay. I’ve got you,” the alpha soothed.

 

Pete started them out with slow easy kisses. Gentle and patient at first. He wanted to keep Patrick in his comfort zone for a little while longer.

 

Soon though the kissing heated up while Patrick tried to make it clear to the alpha that it wasn’t nearly enough.

 

Pete’s hands found their way back under Patrick’s shirt, this time tugging and insisting that the omega let him pull it off. “Want this gone,” he said lowly against the other’s mouth.

 

Patrick made another soft sound but sat up just enough so that Pete could pull it off of him.

 

“Better,” the alpha mumbled as his eyes trailed over Patrick. “Fucking perfect,” he groaned.

 

Pete knew the omega was insecure about his body, he rarely took his shirt off in front of Pete and if he could manage, he’d leave the room to change. Pete hated the other’s self-consciousness though. There was no reason for it.

 

The puppy fat around Patrick’s belly and thighs was appealing to the alpha. Perfect wide hips, perfect round ass. Pete loved it and he’d do anything to prove it to Patrick.

 

The omega squirmed some, trying to shift so that Pete could see less of him. The alpha wasn’t having any of it.

 

“No, I wanna see all of you,” Pete whispered, pushing Patrick down against the mattress so that he could stare more easily. “Beautiful,” he said breathlessly.

 

Pale creamy skin, pink hardened nipples, freckles here and there, and flushed in all the right places.

 

Pete was in heaven. The only problem was that Patrick still had his pants on, which was going to be an issue for him.

 

Without wasting anymore time, Pete pulled his own shirt off, throwing it across the room and then leaning back over the teen.

 

“Fuck…” Pete groaned, nipping at Patrick’s neck and running his hands up and down the omega’s sides. “Mine, all mine. Nobody but me gets this...gets you,” he growled.

 

“Yours!” Patrick cried out, tilting his head even further for the alpha. “Just you, only you!” He was straining against his jeans, trying to arch further up against Pete. There was so much need already. He wanted the alpha inside of him, he /needed/ to be surrounded by Pete.

 

“That’s right,” Pete mumbled against damp skin. “Let’s get you out of these, babe.” And like that he was pulling away so that he could start to pull off Patrick’s jeans, dragging his boxers down with the denim.

 

They were moving fast, Patrick knew that. He couldn’t be bothered to care though, he wanted to be moving so much faster, he wanted to skip to the part where Pete was pressing his knot inside of him, stretching him, and filling Patrick fuller than he's ever been.

 

Patrick panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he chewed roughly on his lower lip.

 

‘Pete, knot, love, Pete, need, want, Pete,’ those were the only things that Patrick could focus on, the only things that mattered to him anymore. Everything else was just background noise.

 

He didn’t realize he’d been whining until he heard Pete trying to shush him. “You’re alright, Love. I’m right here, I’m going to take care of you, I’ll take care of everything,” Pete whispered, his lips brushing against Patrick’s jaw. “Be good for me? Be a good omega and you’ll get exactly what you want,” Pete promised.

 

Patrick quickly nodded his head in agreement. “Please, please, please,” He chanted, finally opening his eyes again. They were watery and he couldn't understand why. Then again, this was a lot for him. Usually heats were spent alone in his bedroom, tossing and turning in his blankets.

 

But he’d always known there wasn’t an alpha nearby, he wasn’t going to have anyone’s knot. Now though? His body was overly aware of Pete’s involvement in all this. He had an alpha, he was claimed, he was about to be mated and bonded.

 

Patrick doesn’t regret waiting, but maybe their first time shouldn’t have been a heat. He knows what’s about to happen, he just doesn’t know what it’s going to be lIke. Will it hurt? Will Pete’s knot hurt?

 

It’s too late now though and if Pete even gets more than a couple feet of away from him, Patrick will probably jump out the nearest window.

 

“Be still, you have to stop wiggling so much,” Pete says, it’s a warning but Patrick can hear the fondness in his voice. “I need you to be still.”

 

Still, Patrick wants to obey, he wanted to please his alpha. So he forced himself remain as still as he possibly could.

 

Pete knew he needed to be a little faster but this is the first time he’s ever had Patrick naked and on display for him. There was a growing wet spot on the sheets under the omega and his scent was so strong it was making Pete dizzy. His thoughts were foggy and heat filled.

 

Pete’s was trying kiss and lick and taste as much skin as he could before Patrick started to move and twist again. He wanted so badly to take his time but he couldn’t, not when Patrick was in heat.

 

“Stay still,” Pete says, firm and meaningful before shifting away to get his own jeans off. His cock was hard, leaking, and flushed a deep red. God, he needed to be inside his omega, he needed to feel Patrick’s hole clenching around him, pulling him in further.

 

Patrick sniffles but he did what Pete asked, his fingers were practically clawing at the bed sheets but he was trying to mind.

 

And for that, Pete rewarded him.

 

As soon as the alpha had stripped all the way down, he climbed back over Patrick. Again he was leaving opened mouth kisses against whatever skin he could reach but his hands were going further and further down.

 

“Alpha!” Patrick cried out when he felt the older male press a single finger into his entrance.

 

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” Pete gasps. “Fuck, Trick you make me want to cum already.” He knew Patrick was dripping with slick but knowing and experiencing are two very different things. Wet, tight, hot. Everything Pete ever dreamed of.

 

The omega made tiny choked sounds before throwing his head back. “Alpha please, please I need you. Please I can’t wait,” Patrick whimpered.

 

“Just a bit longer, I don’t want to hurt you,” Pete mumbled softly before adding another finger.

 

Patrick wanted to argue that he was too ready for it to hurt. He was open, leaking, ready to take Pete’s thick cock.

 

Pete, on the other hand was was caught up in his own thoughts. He couldn’t believe he was the first one to get Patrick like this. Well, more like he couldn’t believe that he’d gotten lucky enough to be the first. The first and the only. “You’re mine. All fucking mine, Trick. My omega, my mate. Nobody else. Ever.” Pete growled again. “My knot is the only one you’re ever going to take, I’m the only alpha who’s ever going to knot you.”

 

“Yes, yes! Only you Pete, only my alpha...please I can’t,” Patrick cried out, shaking his head back and forth. It was too much, he needed Pete, he needed the alpha inside of him, taking, claiming, mating him.

 

“Sweet little omega,” Pete said gently, changing his tone suddenly. “Okay, I know, I said I’d take care of you. I always keep my promises don’t I baby boy?”

 

Pete shifted again, this time grabbing onto the other’s full hips and pulling him a little further down the bed. He spread Patrick’s legs, taking a moment to stare at his wet hole, before crawling between them.

 

“If it hurts tell me, if you want me to stop, tell me. Once I knot I can’t pull out, so you have to tell me before,” Pete said, needing Patrick to know how this would work.

 

Patrick just cried out again, sniffling and gasping. He couldn’t even answer he was so far gone.

 

Pete knew he’d never seen a more perfect sight.

 

The alpha was careful when he lined himself up, he took the time to check Patrick’s face for any fear or uncertainty, before pushing in.

 

And it was better than he ever could have imagined. Tight wet heat surrounded his cock and it took everything inside of him not to start thrusting roughly.

 

“Oh fuck,” He mumbled. “You feel so good, you have no idea,” Pete said, forcing his eyes to stay open so that he could watch Patrick. He wanted to commit this to memory.

 

Apparently though, regardless of rather Pete knew it or not, Patrick felt just as good. He moaned, throwing his head back again. Pete was so big inside of him, stretching him just like Patrick knew he would. Just having the alpha’s cock inside of him was enough to clear up Patrick’s thoughts a bit. “Y-you can move, Alpha,” he said, his voice quivering some.

 

Pete nodded as he slowly pushed the rest of the way in and then slowly started to pull back out. It was nearly too good. He’d been with omegas before, he’d been with omegas in heat, but nothing could ever compare to how Patrick felt around him.

 

He was beautiful like that. Panting, gasping, mouth slack and eyes closed. If only the omega could see himself. Pete had never been happier that a heat lasted three full days. It meant that he could do this the entire time. He could fuck Patrick until he was so full of Pete’s cum that it leaked out every time he moved. He wanted to fill his omega up like he’d never been filled before, anyone that came close to Patrick after his heat would know what Pete had done to him, he would reek of alpha cum.

 

They would know who the omega belonged to.

 

Slowly but surely, Pete’s pace increased. “Such a good omega, perfect little mate,” Pete rambled, letting the words fall freely. “Mine, only mine. You belong to me.”

 

  
If Patrick was going to belong to somebody, there was nobody else in the world he’d rather to belong to.

 

“Please don’t stop, more, please...more,” Patrick begged, arching his back and wrapping his legs around pete’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. He could feel the head of Pete’s cock hitting his prostate over and over again. It was enough to make him want to cry.

 

Like a good alpha, Pete obliged. He groaned, before thrusting his hips faster and deeper, the sound of skin smacking against skin seemed to echo throughout the room. Sweat was dripping down his chest and neck, making his tattoos look shiny in the dim lighting.

 

Pete could feel the tension building inside of him, that white hot heat was starting to make everything feel farther and farther away. He angled himself so that he could watch his cock push into that tight little hole with every thrust, he could see Patrick’s eyes staring back at him, wide with lust. They were filled with so many unspoken emotions that it drove Pete crazy.

 

He could see all the trust in those blue eyes.

 

“Fuck, Patrick. You’re so good, you have no idea,” Pete mumbled, leaning back so that he could push further into the omega. His fingers were digging into pale thighs and he imagined there would be bruises there in the morning. Even better. But Pete knew he was close, so fucking close that it wasn’t going to last much longer. “Baby, I’m close,” he moaned, his hips slaming into the back of Patricks thighs.

 

“Please, knot me?” Patrick gasped, trying to spread his legs even wider for the alpha. “I’m yours, mark me, claim me?” He asked, his lips bright and swollen. “Only yours.”

 

Pete nodded, his breathing becoming labored as he moved faster. He had to adjust one more time so that he could lean even further over the omega, he needed his nose pressed against Patrick’s sweet smelling neck.

 

Patrick whined loudly, twisting and squirming again when he felt the base of Pete’s cock start to swell inside of him. It was unnerving at first but his instincts insisted that this was alright, this was what he’d wanted. This was how it should be.

 

And then with a final thrust he felt Pete push roughly into him one last time before his knot locked them in place. Neither could pull away now, even if Patrick was wiggling and arching under Pete. The omega could feel Pete coming inside of him, deep and hot, his knot keeping any from leaking out.

 

But that was the purpose of an alpha’s knot, it was the purpose of a heat in an omega. To breed and to raise the odds of that omega getting pregnant. Making sure that an alpha’s cum stayed inside of their mate, insured that the omega had a good chance of carrying their children afterwards.

 

Patrick opened his mouth to cry out but suddenly he felt the sharp sensation of pain mixed with pleasure.

 

It was enough to take his breath away.

 

He could feel Pete’s fingers in his hair, keeping his head turned to one side, as his teeth sunk even further into his omega gland. The alpha growled low in his throat as he refused to let go.

 

Patrick felt himself reach his own climax, cumming against Pete’s stomach, the mess smearing between them.

 

While Pete had fucked a few omegas in heat before, this was something he’d never done with any of them. He’d never bonded them together, he’d never let himself bite at their neck with such precise intention.

 

It was like coming home, like he’d finally found his balance, everything had suddenly clicked into place. It wasn’t gravity keeping him grounded, it was Patrick. Pete had found what he needed to fill that dark hole inside of him, once and for all.

 

He pressed his teeth a little further into Patrick’s gland, making sure that there would be a large purple, black, and blue bruise there. He imagined he’d already broken the skin.

 

The alpha could already smell Patrick’s scent changing. It was as sweet as ever but Pete could pick up on his own undertones. Not only that but Patrick’s scent clearly said ‘mated,’ and ‘bonded.’ There was no mistaking it now.

 

Pete knew he’d never felt this way before. He’d never felt so whole before. Slowly and carefully he let go of Patrick’s neck. Pete quickly tried to soothe the wound with his tongue, lapping gently before pressing a few light kisses to the new mark.

 

Already he was in love with that mark, that was his mark on Patrick's neck and Pete thought it was beautiful.

 

“You did so good, baby. So good for me, you did so well,” Pete rambled, moving so that he could kiss Patrick properly.

 

“Good for you?” Patrick whimpered when Pete finally pulled back. He stared up at the alpha with a tired, far away expression. “I was good for my alpha?”

 

“You were perfect, I’m so happy, Patrick. I love you so much,” Pete whispered, running a hand down his omega’s cheek.

 

“I love you too, more than anything,” Patrick said, Pete could tell just how exhausted he was. “I’m yours and you’re mine,”

 

“That’s right, Omega. You’re right,” Pete agreed softly. He moved some, trying to get them into a more comfortable position. “I know baby, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to get us situated,” Pete cooed when Patrick let out of a whine of discomfort. Pete knew he shouldn’t move too much while he was inside of Patrick, it would irritate him, but he wanted his mate to rest.

 

Eventually though he settled them both back down, Patrick’s back was pressed up against his chest comfortably, Pete’s arm tight around his waist while they waited for his knot to go down.

 

“Sleep, Trick. I’ll clean you up soon, just rest for now,” Pete said softly, nuzzling the omega’s neck gently as he waited for the blond to fall asleep.

 

“Love you, Alpha,” Patrick mumbled, his voice already thick with sleep. He felt safe, taken care of, loved. It didn’t take much for him to drift off after that.

 

Pete on the other hand watched the omega sleep, counting the small breaths he took, and taking in Patrick’s new scent.

 

His omega and his mate.

 

He couldn’t wrap his head around it. All Pete’s life things had felt wrong, dark and scary at times. But suddenly Patrick came along and changed all of that. Things weren’t so scary when he had an omega to protect, nothing could feel wrong when was holding the other tightly, and Patrick was bright enough to guide Pete through any darkness. He’d never have to go it alone.

 

“I love you,” he said again, finally letting himself fall asleep as well. They would both need it. He imagined it was going to be a long three days.

 

_***_

“You alright?” Andy asked, stepping into Pete’s kitchen. It was where Joe seemed to be hiding out for the time being.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright, why?” The beta asked, his tone a little flatter than it usually was.

 

Pete and Patrick had been too caught up in each other to notice Joe’s sudden disposition towards everything. Flat, uninterested, too sad and too unlike himself. Andy, on the other hand, was quick to pick up on it.

 

Andy knew it wasn’t Pete and Patrick’s fault though. It was a happy and exciting time for them, they were newly mated. They had a brand new bond between them and both him and Joe could tolerate a couple days of obnoxious alpha omega bliss on their behalf. Well, Andy could tolerate it a little easier than Joe.

 

“I know it’s hard,” the alpha said, taking a seat at the table with the beta.

 

Joe scoffed, while he continued to stare into the other room. From his seat at the table he could watch Pete and Patrick without being noticed. “Why would it be hard?” He asked, trying to hide his bitterness but failing.

 

In the living room, he could see Pete laughing as he tried to pull Patrick into his lap. The omega was half heartedly trying to slap Pete’s hands away. Joe could hear him mumbling something about ‘lyrics’ and ‘putting your words together.’ Eventually though Patrick seemed to give up, letting Pete pull him down while a shabby notebook fell to the floor.

 

“Because you like Patrick. You wanted to be with him,” Andy answers back easily. He wasn’t wrong and Joe didn’t have the energy to try and convince him otherwise.

 

“Yeah well that didn’t work out so well. He’s Pete’s omega, not mine,” Joe snapped, sending Andy a cold look.

 

“Hey, I get it okay? It wasn’t easy but you did the right thing. You never got between them, you never said anything. You even tried to help Pete get him back. That takes a really big person, you know?” Andy said softly, trying to soothe Joe’s wounded heart.

 

“He’s charming, Patrick I mean. He doesn't realize it but he is. He’s always surprised that people like him or that they like his singing,” Andy said lightly. “It’s impossible to get him to accept a compliment. It makes him...I don’t know, appealing. It makes you want to convince him otherwise,” Andy said thoughtfully.

 

“Lots of people like Patrick, but Pete’s already won,” Joe mumbled, pushing away his half eaten pizza. “He’s got low self esteem, it’s fucking ironic isn’t it? Coolest person thinks he’s a loser. If Pete’s the only person who can convince him otherwise, where’s the hope for the rest of us?” Joe asked, shaking his head.

 

“Patrick wasn’t really something to be won though,” Andy said gently. “Look at them Joe, look how happy they are. Don’t you think it was kind of meant to be?” The alpha asked, hoping he could make Joe realize that this was how it should be.

 

Andy wouldn’t tell anyone else, but he sort of thought Pete and Patrick were meant to be from the start. They fit together in ways he couldn’t explain.

 

“You think he’s pregnant?” Joe asked suddenly, turning in his seat to stare at Andy instead. His tone was enough to make Andy frown.

 

“No, Pete told me that they went and got an after heat pill. Like, an omega can take it after their heat and it’ll keep them from getting pregnant,” he explained.

 

But the alpha left out the part where Pete had told Andy that he was a little disappointed that Patrick wouldn’t be pregnant. Joe didn’t need to hear that part, it would be like rubbing salt into an open cut

 

“I know he’s still young, hell we both are. But Patrick having a baby wouldn’t have been the worst thing to ever happen. Yeah, we’ve got too much going for us right now but I was a little disappointed when he took the pill. It’s good thing he did, it is. But the thought of a family? It’s a really nice idea.” Pete said.

 

“I know what it is,” Joe snapped again. “Look, can’t you just let me be miserable for a while? I’ll try harder to be happy for them but it hurts. And even if Patrick did have any kind of feelings for me, an alpha is always going to be the first choice when it’s between them and a beta,” Joe sighed sadly.

 

“I think you’re reading into this all wrong. I know it hurts, you feel like Pete took your best friend, somebody you could have seen yourself having a relationship with. He wasn’t your omega to begin with though and you can’t be upset, I mean you can be but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it. This isn’t about omegas betas and alphas. It’s about them being happy together,” Andy replied, taking a peek into the living room.

 

Just like he’d thought, Pete and Patrick were cuddled up closely on the sofa. Patrick had officially moved in a few days ago and they had been nearly inseparable after the omega’s heat. He thought it was sweet. Pete had somebody to keep him sane and Patrick had somebody who literally adored everything about him.

 

“Well, if Pete ever fucks up again I’m going for it. I’m not going to bitch out like I did this time. Not saying it will happen but if it does I’m not going to stand by again or try and fix things for Pete,” Joe said. His voice didn’t hold any malice but Andy could tell he was serious.

 

“You do what you have to Joe, but it’s Pete and Patrick. If it’s meant to be, it’s going to be and there isn’t anything you can do to change it. Now when you’re done being miserable and you're less angry let me know and we’ll go hang out. Just me and you,” Andy said before getting up and heading to the living room to join the other two.

 

_***_

“Dude give it back!” Joe yelled, trying help Patrick grab the orange bottle out of Pete’s hands.

 

“Pete seriously!” Patrick said, trying to reach over the alpha from his position in the back of the van.

 

They had just finished recording their first album and it was promising. There was new hope of getting signed to actual record label and their shows were getting bigger each time, paying better as well. Things were looking way up and everyone could feel that something bigger was on the horizons.

 

They were back on tour and back in the run down van. Things were different now, kids knew the lyrics to their songs, they would ask for autographs, people actually knew who they were.

 

Even though things were changing, there were still some things that stayed the same.

 

Joe had finally let go of some of the resentment he’d held onto. He’d gone back to his friendly, slightly irrational, but happy self. He cared about Patrick enough to want him to be happy. That and he couldn’t stay mad at Pete for too long, nobody could.

 

He’d meant what he said to Andy though.

 

Andy was still driving the van for the most part, not trusting anyone else to know the directions or to obey the traffic laws. He’d laugh fondly at the three boys when he thought they weren’t looking. They were his pack.

 

Pete was even clingier when it came to his omega.

 

And Patrick was still yelling at Pete about taking things that weren’t his.

 

“What did I tell you about heat suppressants?!” Pete yelled, trying to fight off both Joe and Patrick at the same time. “They aren’t good for you!” He said, shoving Joe away and trying to squirm further from Patrick.

 

“His body his choice!” Joe yelled back, attempting to take back the bottle of pills.

 

“Hey, hey, hey enough!” Andy said from the driver's seat. “You three need to calm down. Pete give back whatever you took, Joe get back in your seat, Patrick I don’t think hitting him is going to make him give it back.”

 

Andy, always the responsible one. All three of them would probably be lost and out of control without him.

 

For a split second everyone quieted down. That was until Pete rolled down one of the van windows and dangled the prescription bottle out of it.

 

Then the yelling continued.

 

“I told you they're bad for you! I’m just trying to protect you!” Pete said over Patrick and Joe’s yelling, before letting the pill slip from his hand.

 

Patrick watched as the bottle rolled down the busy interstate, eventually getting ran over by a large truck.

 

“Pete, your a dick,” Joe mumbled, shaking his head and giving the omega an apologetic look, before finding his seat in the middle of the van once again. “Sorry, Patrick. I tried.”

 

“Pete, they weren’t heat suppressants,” Patrick hissed, elbowing his alpha roughly in the side. “It was birth control,” the omega huffed out in anger.

 

For a long second, he didn’t answer. “Oh...” Pete finally mumbled back, realization hitting him. “Well, those are bad for you too, Trick. Just doing you a favor.”

 

“Oh my God, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when we get there.” Patrick would have to deal with this later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! It's turned into a much bigger story than I thought it would, but I'm so glad that people seemed to enjoy it. Again, thank you to everyone who ever commented, left kudos, and read it. If it wasn't for all the support and lovely comments I wouldn't have finished it! I hope it never felt or unfinished, that was my biggest worry but I've had a great time writing this! And I imagine someday I'll write a second part. For now though I have a lot of ideas that I'm excited about writing!


End file.
